Broken
by ForeverSam
Summary: ―AU, KakAnko― Kakashi never asked to meet her. He never asked for his world to change. But for better or worse, when a broken girl stumbles into his life, it WILL change, as he tries to put her together again.
1. Broken I

**Title: **Broken

**Rating: **T

**AU:** Uh huh, you bet

**Summary: **―AU, KakAnko― Kakashi never asked to meet her. He never asked for his world to change. But for better or worse, when a broken girl stumbles into his life, it WILL change, as he tries to put her together again.

**Author's Notes **– Just 'cause I can (and 'cause this is AU), I'm going to change things up a little. Mostly ages. Unless it says differently somewhere in the story (or I say differently), all the otherwise adult characters (Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and so on…) are going to be thirteen, or somewhere around there. Why? Well, one, for the sake of the story, and two…just 'cause I can. Also, I'm going to bring back a few otherwise dead characters. That doesn't mean they'll live to see the end of the story though. So…read!

**Disclaimer **― Don't own _Naruto_ or the song _Broken._

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – I**

"Come on, get a move on!" Obito called impatiently over his shoulder. He stopped for a minute to glare at Kakashi, who was talking with Rin. God that girl was really being stupid for someone who was so smart. If only she knew what Obito did...

"Hey, I'm hungry, let's _go_!"

Kakashi sighed at his friend's impatience. Couldn't the damn kid wait five freakin' minutes?

"Calm down Obito-kun." Rin said, smiling. "We're coming, we're coming." She flashed Kakashi a quick smile before picking up her pace. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and walked slowly after them. Obito could be really annoying sometimes. And why'd be have to be so damn impatient, anyway?

"The food will still be there, you know." Kakashi said as he sped up as well, walking next to his two friends. "Minato-Sensei isn't going to eat it all."

"You never know." Obito said darkly. "I wouldn't put it past Minato-Sensei to do just that."

Rin laughed. Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

"I don't think even Minato-Sensei could eat _four _meals right in a row, Obito."

"Ah shut up Kakashi. I just don't want to be late."

"Since when?" Rin and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"Since there's food involved, now let's go!"

And he was off, leaving Rin and Kakashi to trail behind. Again. Kakashi shook his head. Obito_ really _needed to learn the art of patience. For as long as the two boys had known each other, Obito had always been in a hurry, which was really ironic, considering he was always late.

For as long as they had known each other. That was, Kakashi realized now, seven years. Ever since he had entered the group home. His mother had died of a disease and his father, out of grief and depression, had killed himself. Kakashi had been sent to the group home as a scared orphan who wanted to know when his mommy and daddy were coming home. When he'd met Obito, who had been there for most of his life after his parents died in a car crash, he'd stopped being so scared. Even at the age of six, Obito had been loud and proud, and knew how to make anyone feel better. It had amused Kakashi when he was younger. Now, of course, it just annoyed the silver-haired teen.

"Hello Minato-Sensei." Rin's pleasant voice snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts. Without even realizing it, they had arrived at the restaurant. Minato gave the three a lazy wave.

"You guys are actually early. Congratulations."

He wasn't _really_ there Sensei. But he had taken care of the three for as long as they could remember (for Obito and Kakashi, that was seven years. For Rin, who had entered the home about a year later, that was six.), and had taught them quite a bit. So they took to calling him 'Sensei'. He had said once, that while he wasn't allowed to pick favorites among the kids, the three of them were definitely favorites of his. And if they ever told anyone, they'd be in a lot of trouble.

"Obito rushed us here." Kakashi said as he took a seat. "You know what he's like when there's food involved."

"Too bad he can't be like that when it comes to school." Minato laughed as Obito pouted. "Anyways, eat up. Food's on me."

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Obito said happily, grabbing his fork and digging in. Rin and Kakashi were a little politer about it, and ate their food sparingly. Rin didn't even finish. She normally didn't.

"So, Minato-Sensei, what's the occasion?" She asked as she watched her teammates eat. Minato looked at her devilishly.

"Can't a guy treat some kids to lunch?"

"Noifumegwa." Or that was what it sounded like anyway, considering Obito was talking through a mouthful of food. Rin and Kakashi gave him a scathing look. Minato said, in a pleasant voice,

"Sorry Obito, didn't catch that. What did you say?"

He swallowed a few times before saying, "I said you can if you're trying to kill us. Did you slip something in the food before we got here?"

"Hey, I'm responsible for you three, I can't kill you." Minato said. "Anyways, no, I didn't spike the food ― or the drinks, before you ask."

"Are they kicking us out?" Kakashi asked, looking over his drink. Minato raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired teen.

"Would that surprise you?"

"Very funny."

"You're not being kicked out." Minato sighed. "God, you three are so paranoid. I have to knock that out of you before you leave Konoha. I've treated you to lunch before, it's not like this is the first time."

"The last time you treated us we were _nine_." Obito said. "That's _four years ago,_ Sensei."

"Wow Obito," Kakashi said in a bored voice, "you did all that in your head."

"Shut up!" Obito snapped. Even by Kakashi's standards, that was _low_, taking a shot at Obito's terrible math skills.

"Right. Sorry."

"Like hell you are." Obito was upset now. Kakashi always said stupid stuff like that, then tried to make it look like was joking. What a _jerk_.

"All right, all right, that's enough." Minato said quickly, trying to divert what he _knew _would become a fight. "Look, nobody's getting killed, and nobody's being kicked out of the home. I just thought I'd treat you all to a nice lunch, considering how hard you've been working lately, I thought you deserved a treat. But if you insist on acting like this, I'll just leave and you three can pay-"

"We're sorry." All three said at once. None of them had any cash on them.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

Kakashi rolled his eyes again and looked around the small restaurant. It was a small place in a small town, but it was very popular, and almost always packed. Kakashi recognized a lot of people there.

Then his eyes landed on one he _didn't _know.

"Who's that?"

Obito and Rin looked up from their lunches. Minato looked over his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Her." He pointed to a girl sitting by herself a few tables away from them. She had long purple hair, pulled up in a messy pony-tail, and light brown eyes. Her feet, which dangled a few feet off the ground, were swinging back and forth carelessly. She was wearing a brown t-shirt that looked too big for her, and a pair of shorts.

"Never seen her before." Rin said, sounding a little puzzled.. "Is she new in town?"

"Hardly." Obito snorted, going back to his lunch. Everyone gave him a look.

"You know her, Obito?" Minato asked in a neutral voice. The dark-haired boy nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He said, poking his food with his fork. "Her name's Mitarashi Anko. She's in my class at school."

"She's _our_ age?" Rin asked in a low voice, looking at her in surprise.

"No, she's a year younger." Obito was stabbing his food now. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about the girl. "But she's smart, she skipped a grade."

Kakashi wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a note of disgust in Obito's voice. Apparently Rin heard it too, because she said, "You don't sound like you like her much, Obito-kun. What's so bad about her?"

"She's weird." Obito said, shooting the girl – Anko – a glare. "I mean, you haven't talked to her Rin, she's downright _creepy_. And you know that Orochimaru guy, the one that lives at the end of town? _He's _her guardian."

"What happened to her parents?" Minato asked. He often took interest in kids who didn't have parents.

"Dunno, do I?" Obito shrugged sullenly. "All I know is they died when she was little. She's lived with that Orochimaru creep ever since."

"Obito, you should respect your elders." Minato said sternly. Rin and Kakashi were secretly agreeing with Obito, however. They'd seen Orochimaru on the streets a few times. He was seriously weird.

The conversation was dropped at last, but Kakashi couldn't stop himself from looking at the young girl every now and then. She looked rather lonely, sitting all by herself. But he knew if he suggested inviting her to sit with them, Obito would throw fit. It was obvious he had a grudge against her.

"Thanks for lunch, Minato-Sensei." Rin said as they left the restaurant about half an hour later. Obito looked stuffed and relaxed. He'd asked for seconds and thirds of everything. Minato had kiddingly said that Obito was going to wipe out his bank account with all the food he hate. The boy had instantly agreed.

"Oi, Uchiha!"

The annoyed voice caught everyone's attention, and they looked around. The girl Kakashi had seen in the restaurant – Anko – was standing behind them. Her brown eyes were fixed on Obito, who instantly tensed.

"What do you want, Mitarashi?"

"Don't talk about me behind my back. Or Orochimaru-sama. Got it?"

Obito pretended to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I _look _like one of the teachers at school?" Obito growled under his breath. "I heard you in the restaurant, Uchiha. And I mean it, you talk about me _or _him like that again, and you'll be sorry."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

And before anyone – even Minato – had a chance to react, Anko had balled her fist and slammed Obito has hard as she could in the cheek. The boy yelled in surprise and pain as he was thrown backwards.

"_That_!" Anko snapped before turning and running down the street. Kakashi, Rin, and Minato stared after her. Obito groaned as he held his cheek.

"Damn she hits hard."

* * *

"You're late."

The cold, cruel voice rang through the house as Anko opened the door. Her shoulders scrunched up to her ears and she bit her lip. She'd hoped Orochimaru wouldn't notice she had been gone for so long.

No such luck though.

"Sorry." She muttered, closing the door. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was nearby. "I…got held up."

"I expected better from you, Anko."

Well, at least he was only scolding her. It could have been worse, so much worse…

"I'm sorry." She muttered again, turning and bowing respectively. "I really…didn't mean to be."

He walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. And for one, shining minute, she wondered if maybe she _would _get off with _just _a scolding this time.

She was wrong to hope.

A fist connected with Anko's stomach. She coughed and doubled over, falling to her knees, holding her stomach tightly. Her forehead was pressed against the floor, and she was gasping for breath. Orochimaru was still standing over her.

"You won't be late again, will you?"

"N-No." She managed to choke out. Then, realizing what she had forgotten, she added, "Orochimaru-sama," in what she hoped passed for a respecting voice.

"Good. Go to your room."

She stumbled up and ran upstairs, ignoring the fact that she could still barely breath. Once in the safety of her room, she collapsed onto her bed and curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees and holding them tightly against her chest, blinking back tears.

Still…he had definitely done _worse_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup. So that's the first chapter. Really, I just want to write about Kakashi and Anko, I love that pairing. Anyways, maybe you've noticed I don't toe the lines of grammar when it comes to certain things (and if you didn't, you will soon). If you've read my other stories, you already know I think a lot grammar is pretty much useless (it's mostly the stupid 'word rules' that I ignore. I still use periods and commas and all that, obviously). If you're new to my stories, then I'm warning you now: I ignore reviews that say my grammar is terrible. So, moving past that, review please, and let me know if this is worth continuing (I hope you think it is...I really like working on this).―Sam


	2. Broken II

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – II**

"Bitch." Obito spat as he rubbed his sore cheek. Rin rested an ice pack against the offending area. "Ow!"

"Quit being a baby." Kakashi said, rolling his eyes. "This is your own fault anyway, so don't complain."

"Not _my_ fault if that girl is crazy." Obito grumbled, folding his arms. "She just better hope she never gets near me again, or I'll pound her."

"You'd hit a girl?" Minato asked. He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, shame on you Obito."

"She's _hardly _a girl, Minato-Sensei." Obito snapped, his dark eyes blazing. "You guys don't know her like I do. Trust me, if you did, you wouldn't be trying to stop me."

"What's so bad about her?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow at Obito. "I mean, really, she didn't seem _that_ terrible. It wasn't very nice of her to hit you, I'll admit that, but you _were _insulting her, so it wasn't like she didn't have a reason."

"No one in class likes her." Obito said, as if that explained everything. Rin and Kakashi exchanged looks. Minato shook his head.

"That doesn't mean you have to hate her too. Since when do _you_, of all people, go along with what other people like and don't like?"

He was, of course, referring to the goggles Obito always sported. Normally the boy didn't care what other people thought ― apparently, though, he had changed his mind.

"Look, there's something about her I just don't like, okay? She always knows what to say just to get under a person's skin. It's like she knows everybody's deepest secrets. Maybe you think I'm crazy, and that's fine, go ahead, I don't care. But I'm telling you, there's something _not right _about that girl."

Kakashi was surprised. It was the first time, in all the years the two boys had known each other, that Obito had made such good sense. It was interesting.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Obito-kun." Rin said as she pulled the ice pack away. Obito's cheek was swollen. Kakashi smirked.

"Imagine explaining to everyone at school that you were hit by a _girl_." He said, knowing this would aggravate Obito. "That oughtta be fun."

"Shut it Kakashi." Obito grumbled, rubbing his cheek. It was really quite painful. And now that Kakashi mentioned it…he really _didn't _want to explain to everyone why his face was puffed up like a fish.

* * *

"Pass it over here Hatake, over here!"

Obito narrowed his dark eyes as he watched Kakashi pass the soccer ball to his teammate. The goggle-wearing boy was already changed for _his _gym class. They were waiting for the other class to finish their game first. The boys were playing soccer. The girls were playing volleyball. Obito's eyes kept drifting over to Rin. She looked good in those shorts…

Obito shook his head quickly. _Snap out of it Uchiha._

"So what happened to your cheek?" Obito scowled and looked over at the boy standing next to him. Sarutobi Asuma, another boy from the group home, and the son of the owner, was watching him with an air of great interest.

"Why the hell do you care?" Obito grumbled. He didn't want to explain what had happened outside of the restaurant. Asuma shrugged.

"I saw it yesterday and I never got around to asking. So, what happened?"

"Nothing. When are those idiots going to finish their game already?"

"Did Kakashi nail you?"

"He wishes." Obito snorted, knowing full well that if Kakashi ever _did _want to hit him, he could, and very easily.

"So then what?"

At that moment, Kakashi scored a goal, putting his team up a point. Game over. "About time." Obito said, standing up. He was eager to get away from Asuma.

"What happened to your cheek Uchiha?"

Obito's eye twitched. If one more person asked about his cheek…wait.

He looked over his shoulder. Anko was standing there, smirking, her hands rested on her hips. Obito glared at her.

"Go away."

"What?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. Obito wanted to hit her right then. "Can't a girl be curious?"

"Not you. Go away."

"All right, second class on the field!" The gym teacher called. Obito sighed with relief and darted away, glad to leave behind the purple-haired demon and Asuma behind.

Kakashi jogged off the field. He hated soccer. But everyone else loved it, and insisted on playing it every class. It was so annoying.

As he stepped off the field, he caught sight of a familiar head of purple hair. "Hey." He walked over to Anko, who was preparing to head towards the volleyball field. She looked up at him surprise.

"Hello." She said apprehensively, as if she was expecting him to start yelling. "You were at the restaurant yesterday with Uchiha, weren't you?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. The name's Hatake Kakashi. On behalf of myself, Rin, Minato-Sensei and the rest of us, I'd like to apologize. Not all of us at Konoha are like Obito."

"That's the group home, right?" Anko asked. Kakashi nodded. "A lot of kids around here are from that place."

"Sad but true."

"Mitarashi, let's go!" The teacher yelled suddenly. Anko jumped and smiled sheepishly.

"I'd better get moving. I'll…talk to you later?" She asked hesitantly. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

She smiled and took off. Kakashi watched her, surprised. She didn't seem half as bad as Obito had made her sound. Kakashi shrugged. Obito had a way of telling tall-tales and making them sound real. He shouldn't have been so shocked.

If Kakashi had been paying more attention, he would have felt the two sets of eyes on her. One were those of Obito, and were currently like Kakashi as if he wanted to kill him. The second were the hurt-filled ones of Rin. Kakashi had _never _spoken to her like _that_.

* * *

Anko pulled her back-pack tightly over her shoulders as she started home. She was tired, she was ready for the day to be _over_.

She was hoping Orochimaru would still be at work when she got home.

Luck seemed to be on her side that day, because the house was mercifully empty when she opened the door. Anko was glad. She walked into the kitchen and found a list of things to do. She sighed as she dropped her back pack. So much for getting her homework done early.

"I think I'm going to take a leaf from Kakashi's book and wear a mask." Obito grumbled as he walked home with Rin and Kakashi. "It's been one day, and about twenty people asked me what happened to my face."

"You could just tell the truth." Rin suggested.

"Oh hell no. Tell everyone I got beat up by a girl?" Obito shuddered at the very thought. "I'd never live it down."

"Yeah, because you care so much about what other people think." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Well you obviously don't." Kakashi heard the note of disgust in Obito's voice.

"_Now _what's your problem?"

"I saw you talking to Mitarashi earlier." Obito glared at Kakashi, his dark eyes narrowed in anger. "Even_after _what I told you. Come on Kaka you baka, I thought you were smarter than _that_."

"I was just telling her that not everyone around Konoha is like _you._ I don't need you giving us a bad name." Obito scowled that. Did Kakashi_enjoy _making him feel like crap? "Anyways, last time I checked it definitely wasn't against the law to _talk _to a person."

"Yeah, but _her_?"

"Obito-kun, you don't even know her, do you?" Rin asked mildly. "I mean…have you ever _talked _to her? Or are you just making a lot of assumptions based on your opinions?"

"Maybe…they're opinions." Obito admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets. Rin shook her head sadly.

"You know what Minato-Sensei says about doing things like that, Obito-kun." The auburn-haired girl said in a condescending tone. "Never judge a book-"

"By it's cover, I know." Obito sighed and rolled his shoulders in a tired way. "But really, Rin-san, it's not just me, it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's everyone." Rin sighed. "Obito-kun, that's not the point."

"Well what do you want from me, Rin-san?" Obito asked, sounding a little annoyed now. He wasn't sure how many more times, in how many mores ways, he was going to have to explain himself.

"She wants you to start acting more grown up." Kakashi said. Obito glared at the boy, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Shut up Kakashi. No one asked you."

* * *

"On your feet, Anko."

Anko tried to push herself up, and found that the small task was virtually impossible. Both her wrists were throbbing from being held tightly together, and she was fairly certain her left one was sprained. It hurt every time she put pressure on it.

A rough hand grabbed Anko by the back of her shirt and dragged her up, holding her a few inches off the ground. "I told you to stand." Orochimaru said in a dangerously low voice. Anko cringed and looked away from him. Not that it saved her. His fist connected with her back, knocking the wind out of her. While she coughed and sputtered, trying to breath, Orochimaru threw her to the ground again. On instinct, she threw out her hands to try and stop her body from connecting, regretting the action when a sharp pain shot through her left wrist. If it wasn't hurt before, it _certainly _was now.

"Stand up." Orochimaru said again. This time Anko rushed to comply, stumbling slightly as she pushed herself off the floor. "Good." He said, looking her up and down. "Listen to me next time. It'll save us both a lot of trouble. Now get out of my sight."

She managed to mutter, "Yes Orochimaru-sama," before running upstairs as quickly as her tired legs would allow, stopping long enough to get an ACE bandage from the bathroom before rushing into her room. She fell into her bed, wrapping her wrist up and hoping it wasn't anything more than _just _a sprain.

Once she finished, she fell back on her bed, sighing heavily. Her body still hurt like hell, but she wasn't about to start complaining. The last thing she needed was to attract Orochimaru's attention and start hitting her again.

Anko rolled over onto her side, wincing slightly. Her legs were dangling off the bed. They were probably the only part of her body that didn't really hurt. Orochimaru wouldn't hit her there, she only owned one pair of long pants, and they were too short, so she had no way of covering any bruises. It was the same with her face. They were the only two parts of her body that were spared when Orochimaru started in on her.

"At least I get a little bit of break cut for me." She muttered, tucking her bruised arms under her head, using them as a pillow. She was too tired and in too much pain to even consider getting up and changing into her pajamas. She couldn't even pick herself up long to enough to crawl up to the top of the bed so she could at least crawl under the covers and rest her head on the pillow. Nothing would make her comfortable right then.

Anko's sensitive ears picked up on a noise just outside the door. Orochimaru had come upstairs. She gulped, waiting to see if he would decide to come in and start hitting her some more. But some higher up force took mercy on her tired soul. The footsteps soon died away, leaving Anko as along as ever. But at least she was still in the same amount of pieces she had been in when she had stumbled up.

She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to take her into a world where pain couldn't touch her, where she could truly say she was wanted…and maybe even loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hn...so...next chapter something actually _happens_, if you can believe that. Review and let me know if this is still worth continuing - Sam 


	3. Broken III

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – III**

"Anko-san, that's the third time this week." Anko folded her hands under the desk and looked up at her teacher. "Why haven't you been doing your homework?"

"Sorry Sensei." She murmured, her eyes locked on the desk. "I just…forgot, is all. I was really busy last night."

The teacher shook her head. She was obviously disappointed. "See me after class, Anko-san."

Anko nodded. "You too, Obito-kun." The teacher added to the Uchiha boy, who nodded in a sullen way. Anko smirked a little, feeling a little smug. At least she had an _actual _excuse for not doing her homework, even if she couldn't use it. Uchiha Obito was just plain lazy.

When the last bell rang, Anko and Obito dragged themselves up to the teacher's desk, wondering what kind of punishment they were going to receive. Their teacher could be very harsh when it came to punishments.

"All right you two, explain." She said, looking over her hands at them. "Obito-kun this has been an all-year thing with you, I don't suppose I should be very surprised, I just want you to work harder. But you, Anko-san…I expected more from you. I wasn't overly sure about letting you skip a grade at first, but you proved me wrong quickly enough. You were a good student, and your work was exceptional. But the last few weeks or so…the quality of your work has gone down, and your homework has been later and later…or it hasn't come at all. Would you like to explain?"

Obito made a face, not sure why _he _had to be here, if he was doing exactly what the teacher expected.

"I…I'm just a little overwhelmed right now, Sensei. I'm sorry, I'll try harder…I'll try harder, I promise." The teacher sighed.

"All right, Anko-san. But if there's anything you want to talk about, let me know." Anko nodded. "Okay. Obito-kun, would you like to take a chance at explaining yourself?"

"He's a lazy good-for-nothing, what more do you need to know?" Said a voice from the door. Kakashi and Rin were standing there, waiting for Obito so they could start heading home.

"Kakashi-kun, that's no way to talk to your fellow student." The teacher scolded the white-haired teen. "Obito-kun?"

Obito shrugged. "Homework bores me. That's all there is to it."

The teacher just sighed again. She knew Uchiha Obito was a lost cause. "All right. You two are dismissed."

"Thank you ma'am." The two bowed at the same time before leaving. Kakashi and Rin gave them weird looks.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asked as they started going down the hall. Obito shrugged, annoyed.

"Stupid bitch was down my back about homework, that's all. Nothing new." He scowled and looked down at the floor. By chance, he caught sight of Anko's left arm.

"Oi, Mitarashi. What happened to you?"

Anko jumped as if Obito had taken a swing at her, and looked down at her wrist. "What? This? Oh…it was nothing. I…tripped. Fell down the stairs. Landed on my wrist. Hurt like hell."

Obito snorted under his breath. "Wow, your clumsier than I am." He snickered.

"Obito you trip over air. I don't think it's _possible _to be as clumsy as you." His happy moment was short-lived as Kakashi threw in his own two cents. Obito scowled as Anko and Rin laughed. By chance, Kakashi's eyes drifted over to the former. She had a rather cute smile…

Kakashi shook his head quickly. _Ugh. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'd better get home." Anko's voice cut through Kakashi's confusing thoughts. "Orochimaru-sama…well, he doesn't like it when I'm late. I don't know if he'll be home, but if he is…I just better not be late. See you guys later."

"That was weird." Kakashi said, watching her run off. "She changed when she said Orochimaru's name. Am I the only one who noticed that?"

"You did too, huh?" Rin asked, looking over her shoulder at Kakashi. "Really weird. Either she's scared of him, or she just wants to please him."

"Could be both." Obito said, resting his hands behind his head. "In all honesty, I'd be terrified twenty-four/seven if _I _lived with that freak. Can you imagine? You know he used to live at Konohagakure, right?"

Kakashi blinked. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that he _hadn't _known that, or the fact that Obito _had_.

"He did?" Rin asked. Obito nodded.

"Yeah. Minato-Sensei told me about it. Guess he came from a really bad abuse case. His father nearly killed him. His mother didn't do anything about it. He was always a little messed up, from what Minato-Sensei told me. Didn't talk as much as the other kids, kind of withdrew into himself." Obito shrugged. "Not that it really matters, but you know, it might explain a little bit about him."

"He comes from an abuse home?" Rin asked. She sounded a little concerned about that. Obito looked over at her.

"Yeah…" He said slowly.

"What is it, Rin?" Kakashi asked. Rin bit her lip.

"Well, nothing…" Rin said slowly. "That's just a little concerning, isn't it? And Anko _was _acting pretty weird when she was talking about not being late…"

"What do you think?" Obito asked. "Orochimaru hits her? I doubt that Rin-san. He may be a creep, but even creeps have their limits."

Kakashi, however, wondered if maybe there was some truth behind Rin's concerned words. He shoved his hands into his pockets, quietly contemplating what had just been said.

* * *

The velvety blue sky was dotted with scattered white spots. Stars. Anko looked up at them, barely able to focus. Pain was coursing through her entire body.

_"Please, Orochimaru-sama! Stop!"_

_She'd never begged before. But the pain was just too much. Why was he even hitting her? What had she done?_

_He didn't respond to her begging. He only hit harder. Blood was falling from her temple in a small, slow river. It was warm against her skin._

The world swam before Anko's eyes and she stumbled forward, wondering if she was going to faint. That would have been nice. It would have been an escape from the pain.

And if there was one thing Anko needed right then, it was an escape. An escape…from everything.

_"Stay on your feet." Orochimaru snapped, grabbing her by the back of the shirt and dragging her up. His fist connected with her side, her back, her stomach, anywhere he could reach. He set her on the floor again, holding her by her wrists as he continued hitting her. He wasn't holding back at all tonight. He'd hit her face and legs as well, as if he didn't care. As if he _wanted _everyone to see what he did to her. Of course, he'd leave her to make up an excuse to explain away the bruises. And she would._

_Why did she insist on putting herself through this?_

_She yelled out in pain again as his foot connected with the lower part of her leg._

The cold, cruel wind blew, assaulting Anko's bare, bruised arms. She'd left the house wearing nothing but a t-shirt, shorts, and shoes. She'd been so desperate to get away, she hadn't even _thought _about getting anything else. Unwelcome tears were welling in her eyes. She willed them not to fall, but they did anyway. It just hurt too much.

_He released her at last, and she fell backwards, hitting the floor. Her legs were too bruised to support her anymore. She laid still where she was, her eyes devoid of life as she stared at the floor in front of her. What had she done? What had she done to deserve this?  
_

_"You're worthless." Orochimaru hissed, towering over her. He kicked her in the stomach, and she flew back, slamming into the wall. "Utterly worthless. You're not even worth keeping around."_

_He turned to walk away. "Then _why_?" She choked out, pushing herself up with shaking arms, ignoring the pain that screamed in her left wrist. Orochimaru turned back to her. "Why," she gasped, glaring at him, "do you let me stay with you? Why did you even take me in the first place? If you hate me so much, why do you let me stay here?"_

_Orochimaru smirked as he walked over to her. She almost regretted speaking. He'd been about to leave her alone…_

_He kneeled down and grabbed her by the throat, holding her against the wall. "Why? _Because_ I_ _hate you, Anko."_

_Maybe her brain was fuzzy, but she didn't understand any of that. Her confusion must have shown on her face. "You." he hissed, tightening his grip on her throat, just a little "You and your perfect little family…your parents, as I assume you know, are from Konohagakure, just like me. They tried to be my friends, when we were in the home, and when we left. When you were born, they never stopped talking about you. It was sickening. I was glad when they died. And when I found out they'd made _me _your legal guardian…it was my chance, I realized. To show them what I really thought about them and their _perfect _little family."_

_She stared at him, her eyes wide. He was insane. Completely insane. She would have said that if she had been able to talk. But all through his speech, he had been tightening his grip a little more and a little more, until she couldn't breath at all. Now she was struggling against him, trying to throw him off. Finally he relinquished, allowing her to breath again._

_"If I kill you, it'll look suspicious." He said, standing up again. "Best to let you live…for now."_

_And he walked out. Anko stared after him, her eyes wide. At that moment, only one thought was ringing in her mind: _I have to get out of here.

_She stumbled up, holding onto the wall for support, found her shoes, slipped them on, then carefully opened the door and slipped out, careful to close it quietly behind her. Then she did the only thing that made sense; she ran as fast as her legs would allow her to._

Running didn't seem like such a good idea now. The sky overhead had clouded up ― Anko could no longer see the stars. Raindrops were falling, lightly at first, then more quickly. Soon it was a downpour. Anko shivered as the wind continued to blow. In a matter of minutes she had become soaked.

_Go back there and die…stay and die. I don't have a choice. Either way, I'm not going to live to see tomorrow._

This thought hit her in a sickening realization. She wasn't _meant _to see tomorrow.

With that in mind, she fell at last, her eyes closing. And she thought, _at least the pain will go away._

* * *

"Oh…great." Kakashi said as he glared at the sky. The rain poured down on them, causing his usual gravity-defying hair to hang limply around his face. He and Rin pulled up the hoods of their sweatshirts in ditch attempts to stay dry. Obito pulled his goggles down over his eyes (he had been wearing them as a head-piece).

"If we don't catch pneumonia, it'll be a miracle." Rin said as they started running down the street.

"Sarutobi-sama is going to kill us for dripping all over the floor." Obito called over the sound of the rain beating down on them. "Maybe we should have waited for the rain to stop."

"We've already missed curfew." Kakashi cut in. "If we waited for this to end, we would have―"

He stopped as they turned the corner down another street. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the rain.

"Kakashi-kun?" Rin came to a halt next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Kakashi, weren't you just complaining about being late?" Obito asked, stopping as well. "What―"

"There's something on the sidewalk." Kakashi said shortly, stepping forward. Rin and Obito followed him apprehensively.

"What do you think it is?" Obito asked, just a little bit scared. He was afraid it was some drunk guy that would jump up and attack him.

"What's wrong, afraid?"

"Shut it Kakashi."

"Guys…that's a person."

That was Rin's terrified voice. She didn't hesitate for a second before rushing forward. Kakashi and Obito quickly followed. "My Lord…" The girl whispered, her voice strangled by shock. "It's Anko-san."

Kakashi knelt down quickly beside his friend. She was right. The purple-haired girl was laying on the sidewalk, her eyes closed. She was shivering, and she looked as if someone had taken a baseball bat to her.

"'The hell happened?" Obito asked faintly. "She get hit by a truck or somethin'? ― Hey, Kakashi, what are you doing?"

The silver-haired teen had slipped his sweatshirt off, and was wrapping Anko up in it. "What does it look like I'm doing, idiot? I'm not leaving her here." He scooped the small girl easily into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. Rin and Obito straightened up as well.

"Minato-Sensei and Sarutobi-sama are _definitely _going to kill us."

"Don't care. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note **- Hmn...Well, this is pretty much what I've been leading in to. This is where the _real _story begins. Don't ask why I didn't just publish this as the first chapter. I like dragging stuff out. Anyways, review! Also, might be throwing a Twilight story your way soon...I started reading the series and I'm addicted...so if you're a fan, keep an eye out - Sam

* * *


	4. Broken IV

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – IV**

Minato looked up as the door opened. "About time. You three are―"

He stopped when he saw what was in Kakashi's arms. Correction ― _who _was in Kakashi's arms.

"What the hell happened?"

The three shook their heads. They were all dripping wet from being out in the relentless rain. Kakashi, Minato noticed, wasn't wearing his sweatshirt. He had wrapped Anko up in it.

"Please, Minato-Sensei ― help her."

Minato didn't know what was going on. But he _did _know that there was a hurt kid in front of him. And he couldn't very well turn his back on her.

"Come on. We'll go down to Tsunade's office. If we hurry we might catch her before she turns in for the night."

Tsunade ran the medical wing at Konohagakure. She was a former ward of the home, and after she'd been old enough to leave, she'd come back to be the nurse. She was a very temperamental woman, but she was also a damn good nurse.

"Tsunade-sama!"

She was just locking up the medical wing. She looked around when Minato shouted her name.

"This better be good, Minato. I'm tired, I…"

Her voice drifted off when she Anko. "What ― never-mind, I don't want to know." She quickly unlocked the doors. "Get inside, lay her down on the first bed. Then I want everybody out."

Kakashi quickly did as he was told, then rushed back into the hall to join Obito, Rin, and Minato. Tsunade walked briskly back inside, closing the door behind her. Minato turned to the three teens.

"Tell me what happened."

They explained that they had been walking home, and Kakashi had seen something on the street, and upon closer inspection they'd seen it was Anko. "We don't know what happened to her." Kakashi said, answering Minato's unasked question. "We found her like that."

Minato looked over his shoulder at the closed door. "Orochimaru's her guardian, isn't he?" He looked at Obito, who nodded. "Someone had better get in touch with him, let him know that she's all right."

He had no intention of doing that, however, until Tsunade was done. He wanted to know what the extent of her injuries were. This was a very suspicious case…

Kakashi made a face. It went unnoticed by Minato. "I'll worry about that when Tsunade finishes. In the meantime, you three better head up to your rooms and change. You're going to end up sick if you stay in those clothes, especially you Kakashi. Get moving, go."

They started upstairs. Rin left them on the first floor, going into her room (which she had recently gotten to herself, as her roommate had been taken in by a foster family). Kakashi and Obito continued climbing to the third floor, until they reached the room they shared. They were silent as they changed, until finally Kakashi said, "I don't like it."

Obito, who had been in the process of yanking his goggles off, looked over at Kakashi in surprise. "Like what?"

"The idea of sending her home. What you said earlier is sticking with me."

"What? About Orochimaru being from an abuse home?"

"Yeah, that. I don't know. I just don't want to send her back to him." Kakashi pulled on a dry t-shirt, staring hard at the floor. "What if _he's _the one that did this to her?"

Obito hung his goggles on his bed post, then proceeded to change into his pajamas. "What can we do?" He asked, pulling on his pajama bottoms. "Unless she actually admits it ―and according to Minato-Sensei, nine out of ten kids won't admit when they're being abused, they're too scared ― there's nothing that'll stop them from sending her right back to that creep."

Kakashi scowled. Well that wasn't going to roll with him.

Rin was already down in the hall waiting when her two male companions made their way downstairs again. She was talking with Minato-Sensei. Just as Obito and Kakashi approached them, the door to the medical wing opened once more.

"Anyone mind telling me what happened to that girl?" Tsunade asked, eyeing the three that had brought her in. "She looks she fell off a building."

"That's _one _way to put it." Obito muttered.

"She has a bruised leg bone, multiple black and blues ― more than I cared to count ― a slight concussion, though it's nowhere near life threatening, a broken wrist―"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the mention of her wrist.

_"Oi, Mitarashi. What happened to you?"_

_Anko jumped as if Obito had taken a swing at her, and looked down at her wrist. "What? This? Oh…it was nothing. I…tripped. Fell down the stairs. Landed on my wrist. Hurt like hell."_

"We don't know what happened." Kakashi said as he shook himself of the memory. "We found her like that."

Tsunade nodded. "Do you know her?"

"Her name's Mitarashi Anko." Obito said. "She's a girl from my class."

"What do you know about her home life?"

"Just that her parents died when she was young, and Orochimaru is her guardian―"

Tsunade's eyes widened. _So _this _is the girl I heard about. Interesting…_

"You three should head to bed." Minato said. "It's late, and you have school tomorrow. Go ― move it."

"Okay Minato-Sensei." The three started to leave. Just before he turned down the hall, Kakashi looked back at Minato and Tsunade.

"Let me know if anything happens with her."

And he was gone. Minato stared after the boy, surprise. "I'm going to get Sarutobi-sama." Tsunade said, turning in the other direction. "This has abuse written all over it. I'm not letting this girl go home if I can help it."

"I have a feeling there are a few who agree with your opinion." Minato said, turning to follow her. "But if we have no proof, Tsunade-sama, we have no choice but to send her home."

"Look, you didn't know Orochimaru when he was a kid." Tsunade said as they walked down the hall together. "I did. He was twisted, even then. I would _never _trust him to raise a child. I don't understand why _anyone _would. Then again, I knew Anko's parents too. They were naïve, foolish people. And they _liked _him for some reason…"

Tsunade retreated to her thoughts. They walked the rest of the way to Sarutobi's office in silence.

"Tsunade, Minato. To what do I owe this late visit?"

"Hello Sarutobi-sama." The two bowed, and proceeded to repeat the story Kakashi, Obito, and Rin had told them. Sarutobi listened, raising an eyebrow slightly at the mention of Orochimaru's name.

"Yes, I'd heard he took in a child. Interesting. Continue."

When Minato finished the story, Tsunade said, "It's obviously a child abuse case, you know it is. What other explanation is there for a girl her age to be out so late? And so banged up at that."

Minato could have thought of a hundred other reasons. But he didn't say anything. Tsunade could get very mean if someone disagreed with her.

"Orochimaru has a history of slight violence within this home." He said instead. "I looked into it after Obito first mentioned him as being Anko's guardian. He enjoyed tormenting the other kids, didn't he?"

Tsunade ― who had bared witness to some of Orochimaru's cruel acts ― nodded. "I don't think we should send her back. Who knows what he might do."

Sarutobi nodded. "This puts us in a hard spot. We can't force her out of her home, not without proof of what you're saying. Orochimaru either has to give her up himself, or she has to _want _to leave. Obviously Orochimaru won't hand over custody, and she may not _want _to leave―"

"Why would _anyone _want to stay in a place where they were being hurt?"

"Fear." Sarutobi said simply. "The simple fear that if she tried to leave, he'd go after her, or anyone else around her. Fear is what's controlling her life right now."

Minato shook his head. He worked in Konohagakure for years, ever since the summer he turned sixteen, when he was an intern. He had seen a lot of abuse cases come through. They were sad children who didn't know how to trust anybody, because all their trust had been broken. But no matter how many times Minato saw it, it never got easier.

"She's resting in the medical ward right now?" Sarutobi asked. Tsunade nodded. "We'll wait until she wakes up to decide what to do. For now, though, I think it's best if we don't contact Orochimaru."

* * *

Anko's world went from calmingly blank to painfully aware. She could feel every part of her body that hurt. And what made it harder was that it seemed to hurt more than it had _before _she passed out.

She groaned under her breath as she began the struggle to open her eyes. "Mmm…where am I?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Back among the living, thank God." A familiar voice said. Anko opened her eyes just a little, and saw a shock of silver hair.

"Hatake?" She asked. She was confused. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"Ow." She squeezed her eyes shut again. She felt as if she were on fire.

"That's a general answer. Hang on, I'll ask Tsunade-sama if she has any pain killers―"

"_Who_?"

"Tsunade…she's the nurse…you're in Konoha." At the mention of the name of the group home, Anko's eyes shot open and she bolted up, ignoring the pain that tore through her body. Kakashi looked at her in shock. "Jeez, you could barely move a second ago, what―"

"Does Orochimaru-sama know I'm here?" Her question took Kakashi by surprise.

"What…I don't…think so, no―"

"Oh man oh man oh man." She groaned, throwing the covers of her bed back. "I have to go, I have to―"

"You lay back down right now!" A voice rang through the medical ward. Tsunade had just walked in. She was giving Anko a heavily disapproving look.

"But I…Orochimaru-sama―"

"Lay. Down."

Anko gulped and quickly did as she was told. Tsunade was a very intimidating person. "That's better." The blonde woman said, her voice much calmer. "Now, if you're that eager to go home, then we have no choice but to let you go, but not until I'm satisfied you're well enough. Understand?"

Anko nodded weakly. "Good. Now, I heard something about painkillers…"

While she went in search of them, another familiar voice called, "Come on Kakashi we're gonna be late!"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Obito. "You're not one to preach people on lateness, Obito."

Obito stuck his tongue out at Kakashi. "Oi, Mitarashi. See you're awake. Welcome back."

"Hey Uchiha."

"Well, come on Kakashi, move it. Rin-san's downstairs waiting already."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked back at Anko. "See you later. Just listen to Tsunade-sama, all right?"

"Fair enough." Anko gave him a small smile, and he left, letting Obito lead the way for once.

"Here." Tsunade handed Anko a couple small pills and a glass of water. She took the pills, hoping they would work soon. Now that she was actually laying down again, she was feeling the pain from her sudden movement. "Just take it easy for now."

"All right." Anko knew she didn't have a choice but to listen. "Um…how did I get here, anyway?"

Her memory of the night before was kind of hazy. She remembered laying down on the sidewalk…then nothing.

"Kakashi, Obito, and Rin brought you." Tsunade said. She was sitting at her desk reading paperwork. "They found you on the sidewalk on their way home. And they weren't about to just leave you there."

"They did that?" Anko was surprised. She knew it had been raining last night, and she couldn't imagine Uchiha stopping to help her. Kakashi and Rin barely _knew _her, so she couldn't see _them _stopping either.

"Those three, no matter how they act, have hearts of pure gold." Tsunade said, looking over her shoulder at Anko. "Yes, even Uchiha Obito. Both he and Kakashi are typical teenage boys of course, they make stupid mistakes, but that's why Rin's good for them. She keeps them in line."

Anko's lips twitched into a smile. From what she knew of Rin, the girl was quiet, and didn't try to keep _anyone _in line.

Still, Anko was pleasantly surprised that two almost total strangers and one boy who hated her had actually stopped to _help _her, when all they probably wanted to do was get out of the storm.

The world was full of surprises.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm still in my decision stage. On the one hand...I like this story. I want to keep it up. But on the other hand...I don't really know if it's worth it /shrugs/ let me know, kay? Review! - Sam


	5. Broken V

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – V**

Anko pouted a little as she moved around on the crutches. She hadn't wanted to use them, but Tsunade had insisted. And that woman was _truly _terrifying. Anko decided to take Kakashi's advice, and do everything the blond woman told her.

But the entire day she was scared. Not of Tsunade. Well, maybe a little of her. But more of what would happen when she went home bandaged up. She was afraid of what Orochimaru might think. He would think she went somewhere, got help, told the truth…

But she had to go home. If she didn't, bad things could happen. People could end up hurt. She didn't want _anyone _to get hurt. Especially not over her. She wasn't worth that.

"Hello." Anko jarred out of her thoughts and looked down. There was a boy of about three standing in front of her, looking up at her through wide, bright blue eyes. He smiled. She smiled back. "What's your name?"

"Anko. Yours?"

"Kai." He cocked his head at her. "Are you new here?"

"Sort of." Anko paused, realizing the boy didn't understand what she meant. "I'm not staying." She elaborated.

"Aw, how come?" Kai asked. He looked put out. "It's really great here, everybody is super nice, even all the adults. Especially Sarutobi-sama, he's the absolute best. There's nobody better than him."

Anko smiled weakly. She'd heard many good things about the owner of Konohagakure. He was very good to the kids he took in, and never turned anyone away.

"Hey, Anko-nee-chan, will you play with me?"

Anko snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah. Sure."

"I hope you're not bothering our guest, Kai." Sarutobi was standing behind them. Kai shook his head viciously.

"No Sarutobi-sama." He said quickly. "I'm not bothering her at all."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at Anko, who shook her head, smiling. "It's all right."

"Yay!" Kai jumped up and down, smiling. He grabbed Anko's hand and dragged her forward. Anko jumped as she tried to stay off her bad leg, and followed the small, hyperactive boy. Sarutobi watched them, smiling. He couldn't really send Anko back to Orochimaru, could he?

* * *

Kakashi looked at the board, not taking in anything he was seeing. The teacher might as well have been writing in ancient Latin for all he knew.

It was weird. Usually he was really good at paying attention. It was one of the many things that separated him from Obito. But today he had more important things on his mind, namely the purple-haired girl who was currently staying at Konoha.

Would Minato-Sensei and Sarutobi-sama really let her go home again? _Could _they? What if _home _was where she was being hurt? How could they allow her to just go back there? But then…what if they didn't have any choice?

"Hey Kakashi-kun, where are you?"

The silver-haired teen jolted out of his thoughts as Rin tapped him on the shoulder. He hadn't even noticed that the bell had rung. Rin was waiting for him so they could catch Obito and leave. They left and jogged down the hall to Obito's class.

"Thank you Obito-kun." The teacher was handing Obito a folder when Kakashi and Rin entered his class. "Now you'll make sure she gets this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Obito sighed and slipped the folder into his bag. "She'll get it, don't worry Sensei."

Rin and Kakashi gave their friend a searching look. "I made the mistake of mentioning that I'd see Mitarashi after school, so Sensei decided to give me the work she missed. Sorry I said anything."

"Gee Obito, I didn't know you cared." Kakashi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Obito shot him a glare.

"Shut up Kakashi. I don't remember asking you."

"Oh don't start." Rin said, smiling and shaking her head She might as well have told the sun to stop shining; when Obito and Kakashi started in on each other, there was no stopping the fight.

"Looks like she's made a friend." Kakashi said when they got home. Anko was sitting on the floor with one of the three year olds, working on a puzzle. The small boy grinned as he held up a piece for Anko to see.

"Where do you think this goes?"

Anko looked at the half-finished puzzle. "Dunno…what about here?"

"Having fun?" She looked up at Kakashi and the others, who were standing over her. She gave them a small smile.

"Actually, yes." She put another piece of the puzzle in. "Tsunade-sama didn't let me out until around noon though, so that wasn't as much fun."

"Yeah, she can be a real stick in the mud sometimes." Obito laughed. Kai laughed as well, though he obviously had no clue what he was laughing about. Anko smiled at him. All around them, other kids of all ages were sitting and talking and playing. Everything was quiet. And for one, single second everything just seemed okay.

So of course, it all came to a crashing halt.

_Crash!_

Everyone jumped as the front door flew open, and all eyes turned towards the entrance. Anko's skin went a few shades paler.

Orochimaru was standing in the door, glaring at her.

Kakashi, on instinct, moved in front of Anko, as if trying to save her from Orochimaru's glare.

"Oh look, a hero." Orochimaru sneered. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Okay, so the man was a little intimidating. Kakashi wasn't going to back down though. "I knew I'd find you here, Anko. Sarutobi is a meddling old man. But that doesn't matter now. Come with me."

Silence rang through the large room. Orochimaru scowled. "Don't make me repeat myself Anko. _Come with me_."

"Why should she?" Rin, surprisingly, was the one that spoke up. She stepped towards the man, shaking a little. "Why don't you let _her _decide what she wants to do?"

Orochimaru turned to Rin, who blinked, instantly regretting that she had said anything. "Mind your own business, girl."

He grabbed her by the throat and dragged her into the air. "_Rin_!" Obito shot forward, only to have his face met by Orochimaru's fist.

"Stop it!" Anko yelled. Before Kakashi could stop her, she jumped up and rushed forward. Kakashi tried to grab her hand, missing by inches. She ran to Orochimaru, who turned to her. "Stop, let her go―"

Rin slipped from his hand, crumpling the second she hit the floor and coughing, holding her neck. Without waiting, Orochimaru grabbed Anko by front of her shirt and dragged her towards the door.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and walked forward, his hands clenched. He raised one fist and punched Orochimaru in the cheek. The man stumbled back, though his grip on Anko's shirt held strong.

"Why you―"

"_Enough_!"

The loud voice rang through the open room, and everyone looked around. Sarutobi, Minato, Tsunade, and some of the other adults and volunteers had come downstairs to inspect the source of all the yelling. Everyone looked at Sarutobi in shock. It was the first time they had _ever _heard him yell. Orochimaru was still holding onto Anko's shirt. Her face had become paler still, and she was breathing heavily.

"Let her go, Orochimaru." Sarutobi said, his voice low. Orochimaru hissed under his breath.

"I'm not a little boy anymore Sarutobi, you can't control me."

"Bet _I _can still beat you up though." Tsunade said angrily, clenching her fists and stepping forward.

"Tsunade, stop." Sarutobi said simply. "You're quite right, Orochimaru, I can't control you. You can let Anko go and leave voluntarily, or you can be escorted out by the police ― who _can_ control you. Either way, you'll be leaving alone, because I won't allow Anko to go with you."

"You won't _allow _it?!" Orochimaru asked, sounding outraged.

"That's right. I won't. Now, I'll say it one more time: _let her go_."

And finally he did. Anko stumbled back and collapsed as her legs gave out from beneath her. Kakashi was at her side in a second, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She was shaking.

"I'll get her back one way or another." Orochimaru growled before turning and storming out, slamming the door behind him.

"Rin?" Obito had crawled over next to the girl. She was holding her throat, massaging it carefully.

"I'm all right." She said, raising a hand and resting it on his cheek. The spot where Orochimaru had nailed him was already swelling. "Too bad. That bruise Anko-san gave you was just starting to fade."

Obito grinned, trying not to shudder under her touch. She had never touched him like that before. "I'm fine." He said, waving her off. "I'm tough, I can take a punch. And that guy's a sissy. Don't worry about me, Rin-san."

Both of them looked over at Anko and Kakashi, the latter of which was helping the former stand. She leaned heavily against him. Her face was still extremely pale, and she was still breathing hard. "You all right?" Kakashi asked, looking down at her in concern. She nodded, her eyes staring at something in the distance.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for that."

"I didn't really do anything."

"You hit him." She smiled weakly. "That's more than I've ever done."

Obito had to literally restrain himself from rolling his eyes as he stood up, helping Rin as well. "All right, that's great and all, everybody's okay, yeah, yeah, can we move on already?"

"Hush, Obito." Minato rested a hand on the boy's head. Tsunade made her way over to Anko, looking down at her.

"I'm okay." The girl muttered, trying to push herself off Kakashi. She wobbled slightly and he held her shoulders to keep her steady.

Minato looked around as Sarutobi walked over to him. The younger man raised an eyebrow. "It's pretty obvious what we have to do now, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

* * *

"So once Tsunade-sama decides you're okay to leave, you'll be sharing a room with Rin." Anko looked up in surprise. "Her roommate was just taken by a foster family, and Sarutobi-sama decided it would be better for you to share with someone you know, instead of a complete stranger."

Kakashi expected a better reaction then a nod and a distant glance out the window. He'd actually kind of expected Anko to be happy.

"You don't…_want _to go back to _him_, do you?"

"Doesn't matter. I always end up back there anyway." Kakashi blinked in surprise. "I've been taken away before, everyone and their mother has been in the house. But Orochimaru-sama has a lot of connection, he can get things covered up. He just feeds people the story that I'm a klutz, and they always believe him. I've never had a chance to tell my story."

"Well you have a chance now." Kakashi said in a low voice. "Sarutobi-sama won't let you go back to him, he'll make sure of it. Don't worry, you'll be all right here."

Anko bit her lip, brown eyes drifting up to meet Kakashi's black ones. He saw a look of hesitation and fear, and knew that he wasn't going to be able to convince her to talk. Not yet, anyway.

"It's all right. When you're ready to talk about it, though, I'll listen. Okay?"

The girl smiled weakly. "Yeah. All right." She paused. "Thank you."

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he stood up. "I didn't do anything."

"You did enough. Good night."

"'Night."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So...what'd you think? Let me know! ―Sam


	6. Broken VI

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – VI**

"Let's break out the picnic basket when we get there!" Obito shouted over his shoulder as he jogged down the street ahead of the others.

"Obito-kun it's too early for lunch!" Rin called back to him. "It's still breakfast time for goodness sake!"

"We can call it brunch!" Obito said, folding his arms in a determined, defiant way. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

"You're _always _hungry!" Minato, Rin, and Kakashi said at the same time. Anko, who was trailing a few feet behind them, laughed quietly.

It was Saturday morning. The day was clear and crisp, with a shining sun and a blue sky. Minato had decided to take the four on a field trip down to a nearby river. It was a good place to go to let the kids (namely Obito) unwind. And he'd decided to help Anko get her mind off all her troubles.

So…to the river they went.

"Wow." Rin sighed contently as they approached their favorite spot under a big oak tree. "I love this place when the leaves are changing, it looks so pretty. Oh, I meant to bring my camera…"

"Wahoo!" Obito jumped into the water, sending a small wave over the bank and soaking Rin's feet. "Oops, sorry Rin-san. Jump in!"

"Obito-kun I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"So? Neither did I." Obito smiled as he waded through the water, looking around for fish. Rin smiled softly and began picking flowers. She loved pressing flowers, and had been doing it for a long time. She had almost three books now.

Kakashi sat down under the shade of the oak tree. Leaves were falling around him. He reached up and plucked one out of the air, figuring he'd give it to Rin. She liked collecting leaves as well. She was a very nature-y person.

"Nice day." Minato said mildly. He was sitting on the other side of the tree, watching Obito and Rin. Kakashi nodded, and his eyes fell on a small figured huddled near the bank. Minato followed his gaze, smirking a little when he saw who the teen was looking at. "Why don't you go talk to her? She looks lonely."

Knowing exactly what Minato was implying, Kakashi glared at the older man, but stood up and walked over to Anko anyway. She _did _look lonely…

It had been three days since Anko had come to stay at Konoha. She had become a little more open and talkative, but still not enough to tell Kakashi the truth about what had happened to her in Orochimaru's care. But Kakashi knew she'd get to that point eventually.

"Hey." He sat down next to her. She jumped in surprise and looked around.

"Hi." She said, looking back at the water. "What's up?"

"Right back at you." He replied, following her gaze. "There must be something really interesting in the water."

"Not really. Just wishing I had a rock."

"A rock?" Kakashi repeated. "Why, you like throwing stuff in the water?"

Anko giggled. "No, silly. Haven't you ever skipped rocks before?"

"Uh…"

"Oh brother." Anko rolled her eyes and began looking on the ground. She picked a smooth rock and, after turning it over a few times, deemed it worthy, and threw it at the water. It skipped a few times, sending ripples through the glassy surface before sinking beneath the water. "See? That's how you skip a rock. Try it."

Kakashi found a rock similar to the one Anko had picked up, and threw it. It skipped once before sinking like a…well, like a rock. Anko rolled her eyes.

"That was…pathetic." She sighed. "You've seriously _never _skipped a rock before?" Kakashi shook his head. "Wow…you are _one _deprived child."

"You do it a lot then, I take it?"

Anko nodded. "I haven't come down here in a few years, but before that I was here all the time. Sometimes after Orochimaru-sama…when he'd finish hitting me, he didn't really care what I did. So I'd come down here, and I'd collect all kinds of rocks, just to skip them. I'd spend hours down here, just skipping them. Sometimes I was gone for so long, when I finally went home he'd hit me again."

She picked up another rock and threw it. This one made about eight or nine skips before falling into the water. Kakashi watched her, unsure of what made him angrier: the fact that she could talk that easily about being abused, or the fact that she could still only refer to Orochimaru as 'Orochimaru-sama.'

Both things kind of pissed him off. "Here." She picked up another rock and handed it to Kakashi. "Try again."

This seemed important to her, so he did. This time the rock made about three skips. Anko smiled softly.

"Good."

"There!" Obito dove into the water to grab a fish. The slippery little creature swam right through his fingers, and he ended up face down in the water. He came up again, coughing and sputtering. He caught sight of Rin sitting on the bank, but she wasn't watching him, unfortunately. She was watching the two teens that were sitting a few feet away from her. Obito followed her gaze, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. They were really close to each other. And Rin looked _really _hurt by that…

Obito growled under his breath and stood up, stomping his feet and making the water splash. Kakashi often called the Uchiha an idiot. But if Obito was the stupid one, why could _he _see what Kakashi couldn't?

Anko's smile faded as she watched the ripples in the water die away. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. She'd seemed so happy a minute before.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Hey, Kakashi, Anko, get over here so we can eat!" Minato called suddenly. The two in question looked around. Minato and Rin were sitting on the blanket they had brought along. Obito, still dripping wet, was pouting as he sat _next to _the blanket (Minato had refused to let him on).

"Come on!" The agitated Uchiha yelled. "I'm hungry!"

"That's nothing new." Kakashi said, standing up. He held out a hand for Anko. She stared at it for a minute, then took it and allowed him to pull her up.

"All right," Minato said, digging through the basket, "we've got rice balls, California rolls, dumplings, soda…well, I'm not going to serve you, dig in."

Everyone looked in the basket and grabbed something he or she liked. Kakashi and Rin took one rice ball each, Anko took a couple of dumplings, and Obito just took one of everything. "Cheers." He said with a grin before shoving a dumpling in his mouth. Rin nibbled gingerly on her rice ball, watching Obito stuff his face. Kakashi took a bite of his own rice ball and looked over at Anko. She was staring at the dumplings she had taken.

"They're not going to bite." Kakashi said, jolting her out of her trance. She glared at him. "What?"

"I know they don't bite. Stupid."

"Well aren't you hungry?" She shrugged and took a careful bite of the dumpling. She looked around as she did so, as if expecting someone to tell her to stop. When no one did, she wasted no time in shoving the whole dumpling in her mouth. Kakashi watched her with a raised eyebrow. She was _definitely_ a weird one.

* * *

"I got one!"

Obito grinned as his feet touched the ground again, and he held out the leaf for Rin to see. The girl smiled.

"That's great Obito-kun, that means you're going to have good luck."

"Great, I have a test on Monday, I can use the luck."

The sun was just showing signs of setting. It didn't feel like they had been there all day. Time really _did _fly when one was having fun.

"This one is really pretty, I think I'll keep it for my book."

"All right, got another one!"

Kakashi watched his friends, feeling almost at peace. He was so content, he barely noticed that Anko was leaning against him. She'd fallen asleep while watching Rin and Obito.

"She seems happy." Minato said with a smile. "So do you, for that matter."

Kakashi looked over at the blonde man, surprised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Minato stood up, stretching. "All right!" He called to Obito and Rin. "We're headin' out, let's go!"

Both looked rather disappointed by this, but jogged back to Kakashi and Minato anyway. "How're we supposed to get Mitarashi home?" Obito asked, looking down at the sleeping girl, his eyebrow raised. "You gonna wake her up?"

"I'll carry her." Kakashi's words surprised everyone. They looked at him, disbelief evident in their eyes. "What?"

"Never-mind."

"No, what?"

"It's nothing, Kakashi. You sure you can take her?"

Kakashi looked at the girl leaning against him. "How hard could it be?"

Obito ended up taking the picnic basket. Minato took the blanket. And Kakashi took Anko, carrying her on his back. She was actually heavier than she looked, though not heavy enough to really bother him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Obito muttered as he trenched up the hill, looking back at Kakashi. Rin looked around as well. It was hard to read the expression on her face.

"Look alive you three, we're almost there!"

"Coming Sensei!" The three yelled at the same time, speeding up. Minato was already at the top of the hill.

It was surprisingly quiet when they got back. Everyone was, according to the monitor, up in their rooms. Minato made a face. It was a little early to be sending everyone to their rooms…

"Kakashi, why don't you drop Anko off in her room? Then you and Obito head up to your rooms too. Same with you Rin."

"Minato-Sensei, what's wrong?"

"Good question. Get going."

The three started upstairs, exchanging looks.

"Where's Sarutobi-sama?" Minato asked the monitor when the kids were out of earshot.

"He's talking to the police right now. There was a bit of trouble today concerning the girl…Mitarashi Anko."

Minato narrowed his eyes. He already knew what the trouble was. Apparently Orochimaru wasn't going to give it up.

* * *

_"Oof!" Anko grunted as she was thrown against the wall and the wind was knocked out of her. She slumped to the floor, coughing, trying to catch her breath._

_"Worthless child." Orochimaru kicked her in the side, sending her rolling over the floor. Tears were welling in her eyes. She didn't understand. What had she done? What had been so bad, that Orochimaru ― the man that had taken her in, the man she admired ― had to hurt her for it?_

_She was only five. She didn't understand anything._

_"Orochimaru…sama…"_

_He picked her up by the collar of the shirt. "Is there something you want to say, Anko?"_

_She shook her head weakly. "That's what I thought."_

_He dropped her and she crumpled, letting the tears fall silently._

Anko's eyes slowly drifted open. "Wha…"

"Anko-san." She looked around. Rin was sitting on the bed across the room, leaning against the wall with legs curled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was watching Anko carefully.

"Rin-san?" Anko sat up and looked around. She was in the room she shared with Rin at Konoha. "How did…?"

"Kakashi-kun carried you home." Rin answered Anko's unanswered question.

"He did?" Anko couldn't imagine Kakashi doing something like that. But Rin wouldn't lie, so why shouldn't Anko believe the girl?

"Yeah. Were you having a bad dream? You were muttering a lot." Anko made a face.

"Was I? Anything coherent?"

"'_Orochimaru-sama._' That's all I really got."

"Oh." Anko looked away. Rin cocked her head.

"Do you want to talk about it, Anko-san?"

She shook her head. "No, Rin-san. I…just want to forget." Anko narrowed her light brown eyes at the blanket her fists were currently clenching. "I don't know if that's possible, but I want to try. I really just want to…forget."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So...review? Please? - Sam


	7. Broken VII

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – VII**

"I don't get it. What's so great about this girl that Orochimaru wants her so badly?"

"It's not that she's great, though from what I've heard she's an exceptionally bright girl with a lot of potential. But that's not what he cares about."

"Then what?"

"It's what she had, what he longed for, what makes him hate her, that makes him want to punish her. _That's _why he wants her back."

Jiraiya sighed and scratched his head. He'd just wanted to come back to Konoha for a nice, quiet visit with old Tsunade, and instead he found himself mixed up in some crazy custody case involving his old roommate.

Maybe he would have been better off staying away all together.

"Well, we all know Orochimaru isn't all there anyway." Jiraiya sighed. "Why would anyone in their right mind leave _him _to be the guardian of their kid?"

"You don't remember Mitarashi Sachiro, do you Jiraiya?" The white-haired man blinked. That was a familiar name…

"Wasn't he that stupid kid that followed Orochimaru everywhere? Worshipped the guy, for some strange reason." Sarutobi nodded.

"Sachiro was a boy starved for attention, and Orochimaru gave it to him. Sachiro become very attached to Orochimaru after that. Even after they left…"

"So this girl is Sachiro's kid? Feel sorry for her."

"Yes…well, as I was telling you, now Orochimaru's fighting us for custody. Anko is, in the eyes of the law, legally his ward. And according to him, we had no grounds to take her in."

"How'd she get here anyway? If Orochimaru is fighting for her, he can't have left her here himself."

"He wouldn't, he'd be taking the risk that she'd tell someone the truth. No, three of our residents found her on the street one night. She was terribly beaten, and they didn't want to leave her. They recognized her from school, and wasted no time bringing her here."

"Raising _more _humanitarians here, Sarutobi-Sensei?" Jiraiya smirked. "Anyways, it's obvious you can't let this girl go back to Orochimaru, it'd be as good as sending her right into death's open arms. Sounds like you've got one screwed up case here, huh?"

"It certainly won't be easy. We're trying to keep it from getting back to the other kids, including Anko. She doesn't need to know what's going on. All we can do is hope that the court will see sending Anko back to Orochimaru is a bad idea."

Jiraiya nodded, though he didn't put much faith in the court system. After all, they'd had no problem sending him back to his _own _neglectful parents. It had a mistake that nearly killed him.

* * *

"What are you doing up here?"

Anko looked over her shoulder. Kakashi was standing in the door to the stairs that led back down into the school (she was currently sitting on the roof). It was lunchtime, and everyone was relishing in being able to take a break from classes so they could eat and talk and make fun of their teachers.

It was never something Anko had taken part in. Apparently Kakashi felt the same way.

"Just thinking. You?"

"Saw you up here alone. Thought I'd join you."

"You're making a habit of that, aren't you?" Anko asked as Kakashi sat down next to her. "Coming to me in my time of need? Better be careful. One might think you were taking advantage of me."

"Yeah, because I'm really the kind of guy that would do that." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "My name isn't Uchiha Obito, you know."

"Uchiha ever made a move on me I'd hit him."

Kakashi smiled on his mask. That was pretty much the kind of answer he'd expected. But at the same time, for some unexplainable reason, it annoyed him.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Anko looked up at him in surprise. "Do what?"

"Be so strong all the time. Saying things like that. You don't have to. You don't have to be strong like that every second of the day."

It was weak bait and he knew it. But he wanted her to start talking to him. He wanted to know she trusted him. He wanted her to know she was free of the torment and suffer of Orochimaru.

He wanted her to be okay for real.

"You just want me to tell you the truth."

Damn she was good. "I told you if you wanted to talk, I would listen. But I'm not going to force you to."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah. Right."

They fell silent for a minute.

"I can really talk to you if I want to?"

"Of course you can. I'm a good listener."

"Okay."

The two lapsed into silence again, and went back to watching the people below. The bell was going to ring in about ten minutes.

"I was three when my parents died." Kakashi looked at Anko. He wondered if she was even aware of the fact she was speaking. "I was with Orochimaru-sama when it happened, he was babysitting. They went out for a dinner, just the two of them. They promised me the next time they went out we could all go, because I was mad at them for leaving me behind. I never even said goodbye to them when they left. I didn't say anything to them at all, I just pouted in my room. So they left."

Kakashi wanted to say something. But he knew now that she was talking, it would be better not to stop her.

"When I woke up the next morning, Orochimaru-sama told me what happened. The driver was drunk. He crashed head on into them. They died on impact. I didn't understand any of it. I wanted to know why my parents weren't coming home. I was too young to get it. And I felt so mad at my parents. I was mad because they had left me, mad because I hadn't gone with them. I know I shouldn't have felt that way, but I was just so mad. I couldn't help it.

"I started living with Orochimaru-sama about a month after they died. It took everyone a long time to get the legal stuff worked out. I _still _don't understand any of that. But I still remember my first night there. I don't even remember what I did wrong, I think I might have knocked over a lamp or something…and he hit me."

Kakashi's hands curled into loose fists.

"It was the first time anyone had ever hit me. My parents never did anything like that. But he did. He backhanded me. I still remember how that felt. It was the worst feeling in the world, and I didn't understand it. So I started crying. Orochimaru-sama didn't like that. He locked me in the basement. I remember it was really cold, and there wasn't anything to cover up with. I stayed down there all night. When Orochimaru-sama let me out the next morning, he said, 'I hope you learned your lesson.' I didn't know what he meant. I didn't know what I was supposed to learn. But I guess I never learned it, because he kept hitting me."

Her voice was so low now Kakashi could barely hear it. He strained his ears and leaned forward. He wanted to hear the story.

"When I was little all he did was slap me. When I was six he started actually punching me. When I was eight he started kicking me. He was always careful to make sure he didn't leave a mark where anyone could see it. But it always hurt.

"Sometimes it was for something really stupid, like I'd eat something I wasn't supposed to―"

Kakashi remembered the day at the river, when she had been so hesitant to eat. One mystery solved.

"Or I'd forget to do something he told me to. Once he really beat me, because I almost got him into trouble. A teacher at school saw a bruise he left on my arm and called social services. I spent some time in foster care while they investigated ― I told you before, he has connections, he told everyone the bruises were all self-inflicted ― and when I went home, he really let me have it. After he finished he threw me in the basement again. He hadn't done that in years. But he said I still hadn't learned my lesson. He left me in there for almost three days."

The bell was ringing. Anko didn't seem to hear it though. Kakashi ignored it. He wanted to hear this story to the end.

"That happened when I was nine. The beatings just got worse after that. Sometimes he would tell me to stand up, like he was encouraging me to fight back, but I never could. I couldn't fight back. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't do anything. When I didn't do anything, he'd call me worthless and hit me harder. Sometimes I thought maybe he was right. Maybe I _was _worthless." She bit down on her lip, drawing blood. "Maybe I _am_."

"You're not."

It was the first time Kakashi had spoken. His fists were now clenched so tightly he was drawing blood.

"How do you know?!" She straightened up to look at him. Her eyes were wide and shining with tears. "You don't know me, you don't know anything about me! If I'm really worth anything, anything _at all_, then why…_why_?!"

She looked away, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. A few stray tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I looked up to him…I admired him…he took me when my parents died, he was all I had! So why, why, _why _couldn't I be good enough for him?!"

Good grief. The poor girl was completely brainwashed. She thought it was _her _fault she was being abused.

What a cruel way to mess with a kid's head.

"Anko…" It was no surprise she didn't answer. So he did the only other thing that made sense. He reached his arm across her shoulders and carefully drew her close to him. She flinched upon the initial contact, but relaxed instantly, resting her head against his chest.

"It's not your fault." He said, reaching up his free hand and running it through her hair. It was a comfort technique he'd learned a long time ago. "There's only one person to blame for what happened to you. And he'll never come near you again. I promise."

* * *

"Obito-kun, I'm worried." Rin said as she and Obito made their way home. "Don't you think we should go look for them?"

"Nah." Obito rested his hands behind his bed, his eyes closed. He was completely unconcerned by the fact that Anko and Kakashi had never returned to class after lunch. He wished Rin wouldn't worry as much about it either. "Come on Rin-san, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe they both felt sick and left early."

"I doubt it." Rin shook her head. Obito sighed as he elbowed open the front door and walked in.

"Quit worrying." Obito said. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Sure what is nothing?"

Obito looked over his shoulder. Well speak of the devils.

"Where've you two been?"

Anko, Rin and Obito were quick to notice, looked particularly worn. Her tired eyes were downcast, and she just looked tired.

"It's…a long story. Teachers notice we were gone?"

"Yeah." Obito pulled a folder out of his bag and handed it to Anko. She took it with a murmured 'thanks.' Rin repeated the process with Kakashi. "Luckily you two are just such exceptional students that they didn't question it. So what happened?"

"I'm going upstairs." Anko muttered, pulling her backpack tightly over her shoulders, still not looking at any of them. "Thanks for getting my work Uchiha. And thanks Kakashi…thanks."

"No problem." Kakashi watched her walk away. Obito glared at Kakashi.

"What the hell happened between you two?"

Kakashi ignored the Uchiha. He knew it would take a long time for Anko to recover, and get the idea out of her head that it was all her fault. But he wanted to help her. And no matter what it took…he would.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Nnn...must...sleep..._forever_...review please...naptime - Sam


	8. Broken VIII

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – VIII**

"All right, I think this piece goes…here?" Kai held up the blue piece for Anko to see. She shook her head.

"No, that piece is blue. That means it goes to the sky. There, see?" She took the piece and carefully put it in where it belonged.

"Oh…" Kai nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I see! So that means the other blue pieces go there too, right?"

"Yeah." Anko smiled. "You see, once you know where one piece goes the rest all fall into place, don't they?"

Kai laughed. "That's so cheesy Anko-nee-chan."

But it was true. Or at least, for Anko it was. Telling Kakashi everything that had happened to her had been one piece. Now the rest were fitting neatly into their little holes.

It had been two weeks since Anko had come to stay at Konoha. And she could honestly say she couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy ― or if that time had ever existed at all.

"Okay, so that piece goes…here!"

Kai, Anko had quickly learned, was a simple boy. He'd come to Konoha basically an orphan. His mother had died of cancer, and his father had left before he was born. He didn't know a thing about either of them. As far as he was concerned, the people in Konoha were his family. He referred to all the kids as 'nee-chan,' and spent most of his time doing puzzles or finding people to read to him. And for some reason, Anko felt oddly attached to him.

"All done!" Kai said triumphantly, putting the last piece into the puzzle. "Thanks for helping me Anko-nee-chan."

"I didn't really do anything."

"Did enough!"

This felt vaguely familiar…

_"Thank you."_

_"I didn't do anything."_

_"You did enough."_

Anko smiled softly, her eyes glazing over slightly as her mind ― once more ― drifted back to a certain silver-haired teen.

"Anko-nee-chan? Hey, Anko-nee-chan!"

"Forget it Kai." A new voice said. "She's lost to her own world now, you might never get her out."

Kai giggled. "Hi Kurenai-nee-chan."

Anko looked over her shoulder at the older girl. Kurenai was a good, yet slightly annoying person who had taken to Anko in the last two weeks.

"Hi Kurenai."

"Don't sound so excited. How are you?"

"I'm…all right."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the younger girl, obviously not believing her. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you so sure something's wrong?" Anko countered, Kai and the puzzle completely forgotten.

"I can sense these things. If I think something's wrong, then something's wrong. Now what's wrong?"

"_Nothing's _wrong!"

"That's a funny a word." Kai said, cocking his head. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…."

Anko and Kurenai exchanged weary glances, and the latter said, "Kai, why don't you go play with Rin for a little while?"

Kai shrugged. "Okay Kurenai-nee-chan."

And he took off. Anko watched him, wondering where he got all his energy from. "Well?" She looked back at Kurenai, who was now waiting expectantly for an answer. Damn her. Anko sighed.

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

Kurenai sighed. Anko could be so stubborn sometimes. And she almost never talked about herself. A lot of kids who came to Konoha were desperate for someone to share their problems with, and would have opened up to anyone. But Anko was so secretive. It was almost unreal.

* * *

Kakashi scowled as the volume of Obito's music reached a new volume.

"Turn it _down, _Obito!"

Of course, yelling did him no good. Obito was wearing headphones.

"I give up." Kakashi muttered, standing up and leaving in hopes of find a _quiet _place to study. In Konoha, though, only one place like that existed. He head headed towards the study hall.

"You can't just let her go back to him!" Kakashi froze, his hand on the door knob that led into the study hall. That sounded like Minato…

"I'm with Minato on this one, Sarutobi-sama." Noriko, another one of the workers in Konoha, spoke up. "I mean, it's fairly obvious what's going on, to send her back would be to condemn her to _death_."

Kakashi blinked. What were they talking about?

"I know. But the police said Social Services has already been in the house, and they didn't find anything suspicious―"

"Well of course they didn't." Yukio, one of the volunteers, said in a reasonable tone. "They wouldn't, if he didn't want them to. But Sarutobi-sama―"

"If the court decides to send her back, then we have no choice but to accept it. I know none of you want that, to knowingly send a child back to where she's being hurt…but it's out of our hands."

Kakashi had heard enough. He turned and bolted, all thoughts of studying forgotten. He ran past rooms filled with kids, laughing, playing, without a care in the world. He dodged in and out of people, some of whom yelled after him to stop running.

Send her back? To _him_? To that _creep_, who made her feel like she was insignificant, worthless? Kakashi would never let that happen. He _could _never let that happen. All he could think about was how pained she'd looked that day at school, when they were on the roof, and she'd told him everything. He _never _wanted to see her in pain like that ever again.

Somehow, he found herself outside her room. She was in there, alone, staring out the window. Her back was to him. She looked so young, so innocent…

"What are you doing?" Anko looked around, surprised. She hadn't realized he was there. She looked at him, not smiling.

"What's wrong?" She wasn't usually one for sitting still. She'd gone nuts while confided to the medical wing when she'd first come to stay at the home.

She sighed. "Nothing." And she went back to staring out the window.

Kakashi had expected that answer. He stepped fully into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kakashi wouldn't push her. That wouldn't make her talk.

"I don't want to go back." Anko finally spoke, snapping Kakashi out of the stupor he had fallen into. He looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Orochimaru-sama." I don't want to go back to him." She shivered a little. Kakashi wondered if _she _knew what was going on.

"Is _that _what's been bothering you?" She'd become distant over the last few days.

"I don't know…I guess so. The last two weeks have been like something out of someone else's life. No one's hurt me or yelled at me or threatened me…I haven't felt this safe for as long as I can remember. I don't want it to end. But…" She curled her legs under her chin, resting her chin on her knees. "I know it will. I just don't want to go back to the way it was before, though. I don't want him to hurt me again."

It killed Kakashi to hear her speaking this way. He looked down at his knees. His hands were resting flat against them.

"I won't let you." Anko blinked and looked up at him in surprise.

"Let me what?"

"I won't let you go back to him." Kakashi said, clenching his hands into fists. "I won't let him hurt you again." He shifted his gaze from his knees. Black eyes met brown. "I'll protect you. I promise."

* * *

"Minato-Sensei." The blonde-haired man looked around in surprise. Kakashi was standing behind him.

"I thought you were sleeping." Minato said, smiling at the boy. He didn't smile back. "What's up?"

Kakashi had sworn to himself that he would never reveal what he had heard in the Study Hall. But if he was to keep his promise, then he had to, so he would know how to go about _doing _it.

"I want to know…if you really plan on sending Anko back to Orochimaru." Minato blinked. "Because if you do…I'll do whatever it takes to stop you."

The two stared at each other for a minute, and finally the older man sighed, running a hand through his blonde spikes.

"You aren't supposed to know about that." He said, putting his hands into his pockets. "But then, you _always _know more than you should. We don't _want _to send her back, Kakashi―"

"But you will if you have to." The teen said. "And I'm telling you, I'll do everything I can to stop it." He turned away and started back upstairs. "I have a promise to keep. And I _will _keep it."

Minato stared after Kakashi, his mouth open slightly. What in the world was that kid talking about?

Kakashi sighed as he dropped onto his bed. He had never spoken against Minato-Sensei before. He'd always just assumed that the older man would always be right. But now that obviously wasn't the case.

"_Would you go to sleep already?_" Obito muttered, peaking out from under his covers. "Jeez, first you spend two hours tossing and turning ― and your bed _squeaks_ by the way ― then you get up and go who-the-hell-knows-where, and _then _you come back up and drop onto your bed ― causing _more _squeaking. Just close your friggin' eyes already and _sleep_!"

Kakashi blinked and looked over at Obito in surprise. He hadn't realized the Uchiha boy was still awake.

"Sorry. Didn't realize I was keeping you awake."

"Well surprise." Obito grumbled, pulling the covers back over his head. "Just go to sleep, all right? If you oversleep tomorrow, we'll be later than usual. Good night."

"Yeah. 'Night." Kakashi crawled carefully under his covers and laid down, his mind racing, his thoughts completely consumed by only one thing: his promise to Anko.

_I have to protect her. I _have _to._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so wrapped up in trying to write a decent _Twilight _story (all my attempts thus far have _sucked_), that I kind of threw everything else into a corner. Luckily, I have up to chapter 19 of this story written, so now it's just a matter of when do I get around to editing/posting them. Anyways…review, please! Oh, and if any of you happen to be _Twilight _fans (I know at least one or two of my readers are), could you tell me how this story idea sounds?:

**Title: **Beauty in the Breakdown

**Main Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **All either of them wanted was a friend. But tragedy and pain held the key to making them so much more ―All Human―

I know most people like Edward/Bella fics, but Alice is my favorite character, and I really don't think she gets enough of the spotlight. So…I wrote about her and Jasper :-) ―Sam


	9. Broken IX

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – IX**

"Oh _wow_!" Rin's overly excited voice woke Anko early one morning. The auburn-haired girl was looking out the window. The room was still dark, as the sun had barely risen. "Anko-san, wake up, it's snowing!"

Like any normal teenager, Anko loved the snow for one reason; it cancelled school. So she flew out of bed, joining Rin at the window. Sure enough, the fluffy white flakes were floating towards the ground. She could tell it had been going for a while, as there was a clear couple of inches. She grinned.

"Awesome!" Rin looked over at Anko. This was the first time the former had seen the latter so excited.

"Let's go wake up Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun. I'm sure they'd _love _to see this."

Anko wasn't sure _Kakashi _loved anything. But she still liked the idea. So she followed Rin up to the third floor, and together they crept into the boys' room, careful to close the door behind them. Anko suppressed a giggle. Obito was sprawled over his bed, left arm and leg hanging over the edge, his mouth wide open. His pillow was on the floor.

"Oh he's _begging _me to…"

Rin stifled a laugh as Anko grabbed Obito's pillow and pressed it against his face. After about half a minute, a muffled yell issued from under the pillow, and the boy's leg swung out, catching Anko in the hip. She went down laughing.

"What the _hell_?!" Obito gasped, bolting up. Kakashi opened one eye, shooting the offending boy a glare.

"Quit shouting Obito; it's too early." The boy shot his best friend and outraged look. His dark eyes were filled with anger and disbelief.

"Mitarashi just tried to _suffocate _me!" Anko was lying on the floor, still laughing her head off. Kakashi opened both his eyes all the way, rolling them.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be in here?" He asked, sitting up. He looked at the clock. "Isn't it a little early for you to be _awake_?"

Rin pointed to the still shaded window. "It's snowing out." She said conversationally, as if nothing had happened.

That did it. Obito bolted out of bed, stopping long enough to kick Anko (who was still laughing on the floor) lightly in the head. He threw the shade up, and a large grin spread slowly over his face.

"All _riiiight_!"

"Quiet!" One of the boys in the next room shouted, thumping on the wall. Obito rolled his eyes and shouted back,

"Aw shut it Gai!" Rin laughed. Kakashi just rolled his eyes again. Anko took a deep breath as she sat up, rubbing tears of laughter from her eyes. Obito shot her a glare.

"As for you…"

In one swift movement he had grabbed his pillow and dove at Anko, who shrieked as she flew away from him. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted, diving at her again. "Get back here, I'm not letting you off that easily― whoops!"

In his attempt to grab Anko, he had tripped over the rug and tumbled down. Right on top of her. "Oof!" Anko grunted as Obito landed on her, and all the wind was knocked out of her. Rin tried to ask if they were all right, but she was laughing too hard now. Even Kakashi couldn't suppress the smile that dared to cross his lips. "Get off you big _brute_!" Anko gasped as she struggled to shove Obito away. Her struggles were futile, considering he was at least fifty pounds heavier than she was, and about a foot taller.

_Knock-Knock_

All four kids froze as someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Uh oh…" Obito said faintly, exchanging a look with Kakashi, who sighed as he called,

"Come in." Minato opened the door. His eyes landed on a very strange scene. Kakashi sitting up in bed, Rin leaning against the wall near the window for support, and Obito and Anko on the floor, the former on top of the latter. Minato sighed.

"Don't _ever _tell me." Obito and Anko, catching the implement of this, flew away from each other at once, similar looks of disgust filling their faces. "What you _can _tell me though, is why you're making all this noise. And, for that matter, why _you two_―" He looked between Rin and Anko, "are up here so early. Never-mind here, why you're _awake _so early."

The two girls shot each other sheepish grins, and launched into a short explanation of what had happened that morning. Minato raised an eyebrow as the girls spoke, laughing at the part where Anko tried to stuff Obito, and shaking his head. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the four of them were just kids. This was _not _one of those times.

Konohakagure was always a naturally noisy place. A bunch of kids between the ages of three and seventeen, all together under one roof? A little bit of noise was almost inevitable. But that same bunch of kids on an unexpected day off from school, when there was snow outside? It made certain people (like Tsunade) glad for the invention of earplugs.

But even kids had their limits to how much noise they could make and handle. And Anko was quickly approaching hers. Her head was starting to hurt; she rubbed her temples, sighing deeply as she observed the scene around her. She really needed to get away from this for a little while. Luckily, fate offered her an escape.

"Hey." She jumped a mile as Kakashi seemingly appeared behind her. "We're going out for a little while. Down to the park. Wanna come?"

Did she ever. She jumped up, more than ready to leave. "Defnitely." She said, turning to run upstairs. "Just let me grab a jacket."

The walk to the park was fairly uneventful. Obito was, as always, a few steps ahead of them, his tongue out as he tried to catch some of the still falling snowflakes. Rin was laughing as she watched them, her cheeks already bright red from the cold air hitting her face. She was dressed heavier than the rest of them, wearing a hat, gloves, two sweatshirts and a heavy jacket. Obito, Kakashi, and Anko had bothered with hats or gloves. Kakashi was just wearing a jacket. Obito hadn't even bothered with one. Anko was wearing one that would be more appropriate for spring. Rin had shaken her head when she saw how they planned on leaving.

"When you all come down with pneumonia, don't come crying to me." She'd warned before they had left. None of them were at all worried, of course. They were all too happy to be worried. Even solemn Kakashi was managing to enjoy himself. But that could have been because of a certain, purple-haired girl who was currently walking next to them, looking happier then he had ever seen her. He smiled under his mask.

Anko breathed deeply as she took in her surroundings. Everything was completely white, which could kill someone's sense of direction. But it was all _beautiful_. There were still no plows out, and no cars were driving, so the street was still completely undisturbed. It looked as if someone had whited it out.

"Nice." She said to no one in particular, shoving her hands into her pockets. She didn't just mean the snow either.

As soon as they got into the park, they found a snowball fight. A couple of boys from Obito's and Anko's class had started one.

"Oi, Uchiha!" One of the boys, Daisuke, shouted when he saw Obito. "Get over here, we need another person on our―"

He stopped dead as his eyes landed on Anko. And to everyone's surprise, he scowled. "What's _she _doing here?" He asked scathingly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"It's a public park." Anko snapped, her hands clenching in her pocket. "I'm fairly certain I'm allowed to be here."

"You're not hanging out with her, are you Uchiha?" Another boy, Koushiro walked up behind Daisuke. Like the first boy, he gave Anko a glare.

"So what if I am?" Obito said defensively. "You guys don't get to choose who my friends are, not if you want me in on your snowball fight."

The two boys exchanged scowls, but bit their tongues. Obito tried to be casual. "So…do you want me to join or not?"

Another exchanged look, and Daisuke nodded. Obito grinned.

"All right then, come on!"

And they took off. Rin, in an attempt to smooth over the awkward moment, started to say, "Koushiro and Daisuke are―"

Anko didn't hang around to hear the rest of what she knew was an insult. She whirled around and stormed off, kicking up snow as she walked. Kakashi and Rin stared after her, sighing.

"Poor Anko-san." Rin said in a low voice. "Guess Obito-kun wasn't kidding when she said nobody in class liked her. Do you think we should just leave her alone, or―"

Kakashi answered the question by walking off to find the purple-haired girl. Rin stared after him, and a familiar twinge pulled at her heart. He was so _attentive _to Anko. And for the life of her, Rin just _couldn't _understand it. Who was Anko, after all? Just a stranger, a stranger invading the life they had worked so hard to create. Why was Kakashi letting her? There was just so much Rin didn't understand.

Kakashi wandered around the park for five minutes, unsure if he would _ever _find the elusive girl. She could be _very _good at hiding when she wanted alone.

But finally he found her, in a very unoriginal hiding spot at that. He had expected her to be a little more creative then to just climb a tree.

"Not your best hiding spot ever." He called up to Anko, an eyebrow raised. She looked down at him, but didn't answer. Her eyes were off, distant, the way they often looked when she thought someone was going to force her to do something she didn't want to. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Those guys are jerks." He said conversationally. She rolled her eyes and looked away, her gaze fixed on a spot some ten feet away.

"Like I care about them." She said, grinding her teeth together in an annoyed way. Kakashi shook his head Anko liked to pretend she was though, she didn't care, but he knew it was all just an act. Sometimes he wished _she _could figure that out.

"Well, you shouldn't. You didn't do anything to them, after all, why should they hate you?" She narrowed her eyes at the spot she was staring at.

"It's not me." She said finally. She looked angry now. "Though it probably doesn't help that I've kicked their asses on quite a few ocasions. It's just….Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi's blood boiled at the mere _mention _of the man's name. "You know, a lot of people know him, and he's not very well-liked―"

Kakashi remembered the first time he had seen Anko, asked about her. He remembered the venom that had been in Obito's voice when the boy had said her's and Orochimaru's names. Obito had said that _nobody _in their class had liked her, just because Orochimaru was her guardian. He hadn't understood it then. He didn't understand it now.

"Anko―"

_Whap!_

Kakashi jumped a mile as a snowball slammed him in the back of the head. He whirled around, intent on murdering whoever had thrown the snow, and found himself facing a smirking Obito. Apparently he had gotten bored with the other fight, and decided to start one of his own. Rin was standing next to him, protesting the snowball he had thrown.

Kakashi smirked a little despite himself, and bent down, scooping some snow into his hands and patting it down. Obito's eyes widened; he hadn't expected retaliation.

"Damn!" He ducked as Kakashi threw the snowball as hard as he could. "So you wanna play _that _game, huh?" He called, plunging his bare hands into the snow. Rin shuddered. How the hell did he do it?

It didn't take long for Rin and Anko to get dragged into the two-man fight. Obito hit Anko intentionally, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay out once she got hit. And Anko hit Rin by accident. Before long, the snowballs were flying, and all four kids were laughing, even Kakashi.

Anko ran behind a tree, avoiding Obito, who had somehow managed to throw _two _snowballs. Her foot hit a slick patch though, and down she went, landing on her back. She choked as the wind was knocked out of her.

"You all right Mitarashi?" Obito called, seeing what had happened. She didn't answer.

_"Oof!" Five year old Anko's feet went out from underneath her, and she hit the ground hard, scraping her chin on the ice. "Ow…" She wined, trying to push herself up. But the ice was slick, and down she went again. Orochimaru looked back, noticing her disappearance from his side. He walked back to her._

_"Get up." He ordered, his voice cold. Anko tried to push herself up again, only to slip once more. "Get up." Orochimaru said again._

_"I can't." She said, her voice quiet. "It's too slippery. Can you help me?"_

_He said something she didn't catch under her breath, then reached down and grabbed her wrist, yanking her up forcibly. She gave a small yelp of pain, but knew better than to say anything along the lines of 'that hurt.' She kept her mouth shut and murmured a smalled word of thanks before they began walking again. She hadn't gotten far when she slipped again. It was slippery today. She didn't ask for help thsis time. Orochimaru walked back to her. He didn't say anything, and he didn't try to help. Anko shivered a little. It was cold…_

"You're shivering." Anko jumped a little as someone put their jacket over her shoulders. It was Kakashi. She looked around at him. "You all right? You look a little dazed."

She thought for a second, then smiled and nodded. "You sure? You're not cold, are you?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "Nope. Not anymore."

"I think she hit her head." Obito said, rolling his eyes. He was shivering, and not to mention soaking wet. "I'm freezing here!"

"Told you to where a jacket." Kakashi said, standing up. He held out a hand to help Anko as well. She took it gratefully. "Come on, let's head back."

Rin mercifully slipped off her own jacket, handing it to Oibto. He took it, grinning sheepishly. "Thanks Rin."

"Don't mention it. Let's go."

As they left the park, Anko went to hand Kakashi his own jacket back. He shook her off though. "Keep it. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Anko smiled and pulled the jacket a little more tightly around her, a small smile playing on her lips. _Don't worry about it_. For once, that was something she could actually do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**...there's a very good explanation as to why I haven't updated in so long...okay, no there isn't. Review to show you're not mad? :sad eyes: --Sam


	10. Broken X

**Broken ― X**

The weather, much to Anko's dislike, _stayed _cold after the first snow. She grumbled and pouted about it, knowing full-well that wouldn't do her any good, but also not caring. She _hated _the cold weather.

Oh sure, the first snow was always nice. A change from the regular gray of the city to a beautiful white was amazing. But after a day or so the cars were moving again, and the pretty snow turned to slush. That was when Anko stopped liking it so much.

"It's just not the same." The purple-haired girl sighed, kicking up some of the slush as she walked, Kakashi at her side. Rin and Obito were both staying after school, her for a music lesson, him for detention. "Why can't it just snow then all disappear? At least then it wouldn't have to turn into…this."

She kicked the slush again, somehow managing to get it all over Kakashi's feet. "Oops." She blushed then laughed. "Sorry Kakashi."

The silver-haired teen grumbled something under his breath about soggy feet, then said, "Do you really think it's _possible _for snow to just _disappear_?"

"Well…no." Anko admitted grudgingly, shoving her hands into her pockets. "But wouldn't it be nice? I hate slushy stuff."

Kakashi sighed. In the time he had come to know her, he had learned that she had very defined opinions on certain things. It was all black and white with her, no gray area. "I mean really," she went on, "it's disgusting. It's cold and wet and disgusting. Don't _you _ever wish it would just go away?"

"Not exactly…"

She tended to go on and on about nothing. The smallest, most insignificant thing could leave her talking for hours.

"What, you _like _this stuff?"

"No, I just―"

A sudden, uneasy feeling washed over Anko and she stopped walking, turning her head and looking over her shoulder. The sidewalk behind her was empty.

Kakashi, noticing Anko's absence from his side, looked back. "What are you looking at?" He called, startling her out of her reverie.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Kakashi could have figured that one out for himself. Other than the occasional car, they were completely alone. But the way her brown eyes narrowed at the empty area, the look of absolute concentration, had convinced him that she had seen something. Either that or she was hallucinating.

"Come on." He said, suddenly uneasy. "Let's go."

"Yeah…" Her voice was distant, and she didn't move. Kakashi scowled a little. She was starting to worry him.

"_Anko_." Kakashi's sharp voice brought the girl back to reality. Shaking her head again, she muttered a word of apology and rushed to catch up with him, all thoughts of hating slush driven from her mind. They walked the rest of the way back to Konoha in silence, each teen lost in his or her own thoughts.

* * *

"You all right?" Anko looked up from her homework, her pen hovering a few inches above the page. Rin, who was sitting on her own bed across the room, was watching her, obviously a little concerned.

"Yeah, 'course. Why do you ask?"

Rin shook her head. "You just look a little…distant, that's all. And you've been staring at the same question for about ten minutes."

Anko looked down at her paper, surprised to see that Rin was right. The purple-haired girl sighed wearily.

"Want to talk about it?" Rin asked, worry lacing her voice. Anko shook her head, then paused and shrugged.

"There isn't really anything to talk about. It's just…"

"Just?" Rin pushed. Anko sighed again and, at the risk of sounding like she had completely lost her sanity, said,

"Rin-san, have you ever felt like you were being…I dunno, watched, maybe?" Rin cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

Anko proceeded to tell her friend what had happened during the walk home. Rin listened intently, and said when Anko was done, "But who do you think would be watching you?"

Anko was careful not to let a certain name slip her tongue. She knew if she said it, everyone would freak. And she didn't want to cause problems. "I dunno. I was probably just imagining it, you know?"

"Obviously you don't think that, otherwise you wouldn't be worrying about it." Anko scowled. She hated how perceptive Rin often tended to be. There was absolutely no way to keep a secret from the auburn-haired girl. And on a day like this, when Anko wanted to be left alone with her secrets, that wasn't exactly a good thing.

"I'm not worrying…much. It's okay Rin-san, don't bother yourself with it." Rin didn't look at all reassured.

"You know if you want to talk, Anko-san, I'm a good listener." Anko smiled despite herself. That was one of the good things about Rin. She never pushed.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry."

* * *

"Okay." Kakashi said, sighing. He'd had enough. He set down the can of soda he had been sipping and turned to face Anko, who was nibbling uncertainly on her sandwich. She'd been way too quiet. Ever since yesterday. Rin had told Kakashi she had been unable to get anything out of the purple-haired girl. So it was up to him. "Are you going to talk to me or not?"

Anko looked up at him. They were sitting on the roof together, eating lunch. Obito and Rin were down on the ground below. "I don't know what you mean." She said clearly, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"You do and I know you do." Kakashi said simply, reaching over carefully and tugging Anko's sandwich out of her hands, setting it down on the paper-bag. She looked surprised. "Come on Anko, talk to me."

"It's nothing Kakashi. You worry too much."

She was right. He _did _worry. More than he should. But, as much as he hated to admit it, Anko had become an important part of his life, more so than he would have liked to admit. Ever since he had come to Konoha, the only people he could be bothered to worry about were Rin and Obito. And even _them _he didn't worry about that much. They didn't need it. They could both take care of themselves. And so could Anko, but…he still felt like there was something out there he needed to protect her from.

He could have said all that. But she would have laughed. So instead he just said, "Yeah, when my friends keep secrets, I tend to worry. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"_Nothing_." Anko said, pronouncing each syllable clearly. She still refused to meet his eyes though. He sighed wearily. He knew when she was ready to talk, she would. But he didn't want to wait that long.

"You sure?"

Anko sighed. Unlike Rin, Kakashi would push and push until Anko was ready to crack. In that sense, she definitely liked Rin better. "I've just been thinking about a lot, lately. It's been so quiet…it's too good to last, you know?"

Kakashi bit his lip, glad his mask hid the lower part of his face. He remained the only kid at Konoha who knew about Orochimaru's secret battle to get Anko back in his custody. He planned on keeping it that way.

"It's just…you know…" She sighed, leaning against his arm, her eyes closed. Kakashi waited.

"What?" He finally said.

"I don't _ever _want to go back to him." Kakashi smiled under his mask and reached over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Good. Because I won't _ever_ let you."

A small smile formed on Anko's lips and she sighed. It was a content sigh though. She seemed happy. Kakashi wanted that to last.

* * *

Anko sighed, aggravated, and put her head under her pillow, gripping it tightly to try and block out the music.

"_Riii-iiiin_." She whined, peaking one brown eye out from under the pillow. "What kind of warm-blooded teenager listens to _classical _music?"

Rin smiled as she looked over at her roommate. "Classical music is great Anko-san. How can you _not _like it?"

All the other instruments stopped playing, and for a moment Anko thought maybe it was over. Then a screeching noise rang out from the speakers of the radio. "The flute solo!" Rin cheered, sounding thrilled. "Oh I _love _this part!"

"I'm buying you a pair of headphones for your birthday." Anko grumbled, gripping the pillow a little tighter. Rin laughed.

"I'll turn it off after this song, I promise."

"Nah, don't bother." Anko swung her legs over the side of her bed, slipping her feet into her shoes. "I'm going for a walk."

Rin looked up in surprise. "Oh no, I'm driving you out, aren't I? Here, I'll turn it off right now…"

She reached over to do just that. Anko shook her head though and carefully slapped Rin's hand away from the radio. "It's all right." She said simply. "It doesn't matter. I'm going stir crazy anyway, I could use a walk. You stay here, keep listening to your music. I don't mind taking off for a little while."

"All right…" Rin sounded very unsure of this.

"He just _dropped _the case, just like that?" Kakashi said, shoving his hands into his pockets. That didn't sound right.

"Yeah, I'm not really following it either." Minato shook his head. "But his lawyer called today, said he was dropping the case. I don't buy it."

Neither did Kakashi. Orochimaru had been fighting tooth and nail for weeks now, trying to get Anko back in his custody. Why would he all of a sudden give it up now?

"He must have a reason." Kakashi said firmly, folding his arms. There was definitely a reason. He just had to figure out what it was.

"And anyways―" Minato stopped talking and looked over Kakashi's head. Kakashi looked over his shoulder. Anko was jogging down the stairs, pulling a jacket on over her t-shirt. "Going somewhere?"

"Just for a walk." She said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket. And heading out the door. Kakashi started to go after her, intent on stopping her, but Minato held him back.

"What? You think it's _safe _to let her go out?"

"It's still daylight out." Minato pointed out. "Even if he _is _planning to do something, I doubt he'll try anything with people around."

Kakashi scowled, but let it go. _Just _please _be okay, Anko…_

* * *

As much as Anko hated to admit it, she was in a fairly good mood. She hated to admit it, because she knew it would never last. It was all too good to be true, and Anko had learned not to expect anything less than a total let down in her life.

Okay, so that was completely pessimistic way to look at things. It was true wasn't it?

Anko was about to learn how true it was.

She was walking through a surprisingly empty part of the park when a low, hissing voice said behind her, "Hello Anko."

She stiffened, her eyes widening at the sound of the voice. It _couldn't _be…

She whirled around, eyes still wide. "O-Orochimaru-s-sama " She stuttered out, stumbling backwards. Her entire body had gone numb with far. Orochimaru laughed cruelly as he watched her slight panic attack.

"I get the feeling you're not happy to see me, Anko."

Anko took a couple of deep breaths. _Calm_, she told herself, _be calm. Don't let him see you sweat. Stay calm._

"Go away." She said as clearly as she could manage. She was shaking now. Orochimaru laughed again and took a step towards her. She stepped back. "Stay away from me." She said, hoping she sounded threatening. "I'll scream."

"No you won't." He grabbed her arm, dragging her forward. "You never screamed before, why start now?"

Anko bit down on her lip until bled. He was right. It wasn't that she _wouldn't _scream. It was that she _couldn't_. Years of practicing not screaming had caught up to her at last.

"What do you want?" She asked, her breathing quickening slightly.

"I want what's mine." Orochimaru hissed. "I want you back. But that meddlesome old man won't give up without a fight. Lawyers and court systems and a lot of trouble. It wasn't worth it when all I had to do was get to you and have you convince them to return willingly. So much easier, you see?"

"Yeah." Anko hoped she sounded brave. "Just one problem. I'd _never _agree to something that stupid." Orochimaru looked down at her. "I'm happy at Konoha. Happier than I ever was with _you_. You'd have to kill me to get me out of there."

"Don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind you ungrateful brat." Orochimaru hissed. "What do you think you're doing anyway? You can't stay there forever."

"Why can't I?" Anko challenged, ignoring the fact that his grip on her arm was painfully tight. "Name one reason."

"You're just a burden to them." Anko narrowed her eyes, angry now. "A useless piece of junk that no one wants around. And really, why _would _they?"

Anko bit her lip, trying to push back the thoughts telling her he was right. _Kakashi_, she thought desperately, amazed that it was _his _name that came to mind. _Kakashi wants me, I know he does. He wouldn't have made that promise if he didn't._

_"I'll protect you. I promise."_

"And you're a magnet for trouble, after all." Orochimaru was still talking. "Eventually something's going to happen. If not to you, then one of those little friends of yours. And I'd _hate _for them to get hurt because of _you_."

Anko's eyes widened. Kakashi. Rin. Obito. Would Orochimaru really hurt them? Could he?

Anko shook her head of the thought. "Forget it. No way. Now let me go or I _will _scream."

He ― surprisingly ― complied. She stumbled backwards. "Have it your way Anko." Orochimaru said silkily. "I tried to be nice. I just hope no one else is hurt because of your stubbornness." He turned and started to walk away. "Oh, and be warned. If you mention this little…_meeting _to anyone, I _will _know. Be careful of what you let slip past your tongue."

And he was gone. Anko stared at the spot where he had been standing, her eyes wide. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heeheehee...I know some of you already know this, but for those of you who don't: I'm a chaos junkie. I love watching hell break loose, and I love writing about it even more. So be warned. All hell shall he breaking loose. _Soon_. Review please! -- Sam


	11. Broken XI

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – XI**

"Anko-san?" Rin reached down and carefully shook Anko's shoulder. "Anko-san, it's time for school."

"I'm not going." Anko's voice was low and hollow. "Tell Uchiha to get my work for me, all right?"

"I…okay." Rin turned away from Anko, confused. "Anko-san, are you okay?"

The silence rang in the room.

"See you after school, Rin-san."

Rin to that as a hint and left. She walked downstairs, and saw Obito and Kakashi talking to Minato. She approached the older man.

"Minato-Sensei, I think something's wrong with Anko-san."

Kakashi's eyes widened. So he wasn't imagining things. Rin had noticed it too.

"Yeah? What happened, do you know?"

Rin shook her head. "She's just acting really weird, that's all. She said she's not going to school today either. She doesn't like missing if she can help it though. It's all just really strange."

Minato made a face. "All right Rin. Thanks for telling me. I'll try and talk to her, see what she says. In the meantime, you three better get going."

They nodded and started to leave. Kakashi was at the back of the group.

"Kakashi."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Minato, who was watching the teen with a stern gaze. "Look, it's no secret you and Anko have gotten close. So if you know what's wrong, tell me. You're not doing her any favors by keeping it a secret."

Kakashi scowled. "I don't know anything, okay? She hasn't said anything to me about it, really."

Minato looked a little convinced, though not enough. "All right…if you're sure. Better get going, you don't want to be late."

Kakashi nodded and left. Minato put his hands into his pockets, sighing. Just when things were starting to get quiet again…

* * *

_"You can't stay there forever…you're just a burden to them…you're a magnet for trouble, after all."_

_Was it a threat? _Anko thought dully, her eyes locked on the ceiling. She tucked her hands under her head. _Of course it was. But was it meant for me? Or for someone else, to motivate me? I don't understand…_

_"I'll protect you. I promise."_

_But it's not me I'm worried about…_

Anko groaned and grabbed her pillow, pressing it over her face. She wondered for a split second if the world would just be better off without her.

_Guess suicide isn't really the answer either, _she thought, rolling over onto her side, facing the wall, and tucking her arm under her head. _But then what is? What can I do? I can't let anyone get hurt because of _me_, it wouldn't be right. My only option is to go back. I have to. But…I really don't want to…I wish I could ask someone. I wonder what the others would I say if I talked to them._

In her mind's eye, she saw Rin. _You should talk to Minato-Sensei, I'm sure he would be able to help. But you can't go back, Anko-san, you can't._

Talk to Minato-Sensei. Could she do that?

_"If you tell anyone, anyone at all, I'll know. And you'll regret it…"_

He was bluffing. Wasn't he? Could she take that chance?

Obito's sneering face appeared in her mind next.

_Go back? Are you nuts? If you're actually considering going back to that sorry excuse for a human, then you're crazier than I thought Mitarashi. Get your damn act together and stop being such a coward._

Yeah, that was Obito's response in a nutshell. It wasn't anything that was going to help her though. She wasn't scared for herself; it was for everyone around her. She didn't know what Orochimaru was truly capable of, though he had proven ― on one of her first nights in the home ― that he had no problem knocking others out of the way to get to her. But really, Anko could have cared less about herself. It was everyone else she was worried about. She didn't want anyone to suffer because of _her_. She wasn't worth that.

* * *

Kakashi was beginning to become annoyed by the fact he was lacking the ability to pay attention in class. But all he could think about lately was Anko. Especially today. He was concerned by the fact that Anko hadn't wanted to come to school. Had something happened to her? Had someone said something to her? Had they tried to hurt her? Kakashi didn't care who it was ― if someone had done something to her, he'd tear them apart limb from limb.

"Earth to Kakashi-kun, hello?" Rin shook Kakashi's shoulder carefully. "You still with me here?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kakashi shook his head. "What's up?"

"It's lunchtime." Rin jerked her thumb at the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. I'm coming." He stood up, running a hand through his silver hair. Rin cocked her head at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing important." Kakashi grabbed his lunch bag and started towards the roof. Rin jogged after him.

"You'll be pretty lonely up there today without Anko." The auburn-haired girl commented. "Want me and Obito-kun to join you?"

"I don't think I want Obito on the roof. He might fall off." Rin laughed.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, we'll grab him anyway. If he starts to fall, one of us can catch him."

And with that in mind, they met Obito outside his class, and went up to the roof together. They sat down in a semi-circle, and started eating in silence, each absorbed by their on thoughts. Finally Obito broke the silence.

"We haven't all eaten together for awhile." The words surprised Kakashi, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the dark-haired Uchiha boy. "You're always up here with Mitarashi now, and we feel stupid coming up here with you."

"Obito you _are _stupid." Kakashi said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "But you don't have to feel awkward coming up here. It's not like we _do _anything, we just talk. She actually talks quite a bit, when it's just the two of us."

"You've gotten really close to her." Rin commented quietly. Kakashi heard a note of hurt in her voice. He understood it. But as usual, he ignored it. He had realized a long time ago that Rin harbored more than just friendly feelings for him. He just didn't return them.

He chose not to respond to her comment. Anything he said would have made them think the wrong thing. Obito waited for Kakashi to speak. When he didn't, the Uchiha said, "Well then, now that we've got that off our chests, and we're all caught up on how everybody's feeling, let's move on to more important things."

"Such as…"

"Midterms. Who's going to help me study?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and Rin laughed. And for a minute, it felt just like as old times.

* * *

Anko would have been happy just staying under her covers all day and hiding, trying to figure out what she was going to do (because she still had no idea). But of course, no one was ever content to just let her do what she wanted to. This was proven when a hand grabbed the blanket, pulling it off her body. She looked over her shoulder, glaring wearily at Kakashi, who was holding her blanket in his hand.

"Give it back."

"Tell me what's wrong and maybe I will."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, and Obito is passing all his classes. Come on Anko, I'm not stupid." Anko rolled her eyes and rested her head back on her pillow, staring at Rin's empty bed.

"I never said you were. But nothing is wrong, really."

Kakashi sighed, and the bed squeaked as he sat down. "Anko, just talk to me. Please. I'm on your side, remember? You can tell me."

Anko sighed and closed her eyes. "I know. Trust me Kakashi, I know. You're the _only _person I can talk to, the only one I trust enough. So please, just believe me when I say nothing's wrong."

He didn't believe her. But he knew when she wanted to talk, she would go to him. And that was enough.

Kakashi reached over and slipped his hand into Anko's, pulling her into a sitting position. Before she had time to protest, he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her towards him. She looked up at him in surprise, but let herself relax at once.

"Thanks." She murmured, sighing contently. Kakashi looked down at her in surprise.

"For what?"

"For…everything."

Neither of them noticed Rin and Obito watching from around the door-frame. The former sighed, excepting defeat at last, no matter how much it hurt. The latter, trying to comfort her, reached over and lightly squeezed her hand. He was pleasantly surprised when she squeezed back.

* * *

"Someone tell Mitarashi I'm done collecting her homework." Obito grumbled. "I'm a boy, not a servant. She can have her _boyfriend _collect her stuff, if she wants it that badly."

Kakashi blushed under his mask, but kept his voice neutral as he said, "Boyfriend? I wasn't under the impression she had one."

Obito snorted and muttered under his breath, "Yeah right. Act cool all you want Kakashi. It's not like we don't all know the truth."

Rin just smiled and pulled her backpack tightly over her shoulders. Another day, another walk home from school. Again, Anko wasn't with them. She'd chosen to skip again that day. Minato-Sensei said he'd give her one more day off, then if she still didn't go, he'd talk to her about it. She couldn't keep missing school, after all.

"Anyways, it's like I was saying." Obito quickly looked both ways before setting foot in the crosswalk, Kakashi on his right, Rin on his left. "I'm not anyone's servant, especially not Mitarashi's, I'm not going to keep―"

Out of the corner of right his eye, Obito saw a black blur of a car turn the corner so sharply, the wheels squealed. Rin and Kakashi looked around in confusion.

"What―?"

"_MOVE!_"

A rough hand grabbed Kakashi, dragging him back and throwing him into Rin, sending them both flying to the ground. There was a horrible, loud _thud_, and the sound of tires squealing filled the air again. A split second later, the car sped off, past Kakashi and Rin, who were groaning as they straightened up.

"What was that―?"

"_Obito-kun_!"

Rin's terrified shout cut through Kakashi's confusion. The girl jumped up and rushed over to the battered for of their fallen friend. Kakashi stood up, his eyes wide with shock. Obito looked so still. Kakashi had never seen the Uchiha so still. Not Obito, the boy who was always moving, trying and failing not to be late.

"Ehehehe…" Obito's eyes shifted as Kakashi walked over to him. "Looks like I finally did something right, eh Kakashi?"

"You idiot…don't talk."

"Obito-kun…"

A crowd had gathered around them. Someone was shouting something calling an ambulance. But Kakashi already knew it was too late.

Obito wouldn't live to see the ambulance.

* * *

"Anko-nee-chan, will you play with me?"

Anko looked over at the door. Kai was standing there, looking apprehensive. She smiled. "Yeah. Sure."

Kai grinned. "Yay!"

The two made their way downstairs, Kai leading the way. "Minato-sama just bought a new puzzle, we can work on it, we can―"

Anko stopped abruptly when she saw two police officers standing near the entrance, talking to a grim-looking Sarutobi and Minato. Kakashi and Rin were standing with the officers. Their faces bared the looks of someone who had just grown up too fast in too short of a time.

"Anko-nee-chan―"

Completely forgetting that Kai even existed, Anko rushed over. She caught the last few words the officer was saying.

"…hit and run, don't know who the driver was."

"He died almost on impact." The second officer added. The floor nearly gave out from beneath Anko's feet. And she noticed that Obito was missing. Oh God…

"Thank you." Sarutobi said gravely. "And thanks for getting the two of them home."

Both officers nodded before leaving. Anko just stared, sure she had heard incorrectly. Obito couldn't be dead…he was Obito. Loud, obnoxious, annoying, invincible Uchiha Obito.

Anko looked to Kakashi, trying to get confirmation of what the officer had said. The far off, distant look in Kakashi's eyes was enough. Anko leaned against the wall; the world was suddenly spinning. All she could wonder, at that moment, was whether or not Orochimaru had something to do with this.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't remember off the top of my head who, but someone asked me not to kill Obito and Rin. Can I just say...sorry? **:ducks as a random tomato is thrown: **What is it with you people and fruit? **:sigh: **Review, please? -- Sam


	12. Broken XII

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – XII**

"Kakashi?"

The silver-haired teen looked up. Anko was standing in the door to his room (and it really was _his _room now. No more sharing with Obito), watching him apprehensively. He looked away from her. He didn't want to face anyone. He hadn't even been able to look Rin in the eye.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

_You don't know that. It could be. Orochimaru-sama said if I didn't go back to him, bad things would happen. Okay, so he didn't say it in those exact words. But he might as well have. What if it really _is _my fault? Would you and Rin hate me? I don't think I could stand it if you two hated me…especially you, Kakashi._

That was what Anko wanted to say. But her throat seemed to have closed up. And anyways, she wasn't sure what Kakashi would say if she did come out with all of that. What would he think of her? Would be believe that she really _had _been the cause of everything? Would he turn her away?

"I was so stupid."

His voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Obito had to save me." Kakashi explained in a low voice. "The car was coming towards me. I didn't see it until it was too late though. Obito saw it. He grabbed me and threw me out of the way. If he hadn't had to save me, he would have been able to move quicker, he wouldn't have been hit. He'd still be alive. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't―"

"Yes it is." His voice was so low and final, Anko didn't think she could argue with him. But that had never stopped her before.

"So then what was Uchiha supposed to do? Let you get hit? He may have acted like he hated you, but if he lived and you were dead, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself." Anko rested her hands on her hips. "He's probably up in some great beyond right now laughing at you because you feel so guilty."

Kakashi smiled weakly under his mask. He knew Anko was right. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"But still―"

"Still what, Kakashi?" Anko asked, sounding aggravated now. "You still want to blame yourself? Fine. Blame yourself until the world ends, I don't care, it's not going to bring Uchiha back though!"

Kakashi blinked and stared at Anko, wide-eyed. He knew she had a short temper, but she'd never yelled and actually made sense at the same time. He didn't know what to say to her now.

She sighed heavily, all the fight gone from her now. She just looked tired. "Blaming yourself is useless. There's no point thinking about the 'what ifs.' You can't change what happened in the past, so just worry about making the future better. You still have Rin, after all, she's going to need you. And…"

Anko's voice trailed off. Her face was reddening slightly. Kakashi watched her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"You still have me."

Almost quicker than Kakashi could see, she swooped down and kissed him on the cheek. He barely had time to be surprised before she bolted out of the room. He blinked and raised a hand to his cheek.

_Well then…looks like she told me off._

* * *

Three days later, Kakashi was rummaging through his closet, trying to find something black to where. It was the day of Obito's funeral. The sky outside was gray and overcast, matching his mood, and the mood of everyone else in Konoha.

_I know I have a black shirt around here somewhere…_

His eyes finally landed on one. It was Obito's, and probably wouldn't fit, but what the hell? He couldn't find one of his own.

He was surprised it actually fit quite comfortably. He tugged the sleeves down over his hands, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Then he took one last look around the room ― _his _room. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around that one. He kept expecting Obito to come bursting in, yelling like a maniac about one thing or another.

Kakashi sighed. He just couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that Obito was really and truly dead.

_Knock-Knock_

He looked over at the door. "Come in."

Rin and Anko stepped in, both wearing solemn looks. Kakashi was surprised to see Anko actually in a dress (on loan from Rin). The purple-haired girl looked very uncomfortable. She kept shifting from foot to foot, her eyes moving left and right. Rin looked at Kakashi, her dark brown eyes solemn.

"Ready to go, Kakashi-kun?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this." He sighed. "Let's go."

The cemetery was littered with people, mostly the older kids from the home, who knew Obito. Kakashi saw Asuma and Kurenai standing off by themselves. He noticed their hands were touching, and half expected Obito to shout some sarcastic remark about the couple. But Obito wasn't there.

Kakashi shook his head. He had to stop doing that.

The service had barely begun when it started to rain. It was pouring in a matter of seconds, and everyone was soaked. Anko, who was standing next to Kakashi, was shivering. The silver-haired teen slipped off the jacket he was wearing, and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't say anything. She sighed and looked back at the casket that was holding whatever was left of their friend.

_Damn you Uchiha. _She thought, sighing. _I really used to hate you, you know. I heard what you said about me all those times during class, calling me a freak, saying I was probably as twisted as Orochimaru-sama ― Orochimaru. I wanted to hit you so many times. And that day outside the restaurant, you were just _begging _me to. God I hated you. I wish I could hate you now. It might make things a lot easier._

Suddenly the creeping feeling that she was being watched came over her, and she looked around. The only people around her though were all staring straight ahead. She gulped, not liking this feeling.

Rin was crying. Kakashi knew he should have comforted her, but he couldn't bring himself to. He looked away, at Anko, who was surveying the area around them. He kicked her lightly to get her attention and make her look front again. She jumped a little and quickly did so. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and looked forward as well. He wished this was all just a dream. Or maybe a joke. A cruel joke in which Obito was still alive, just so Kakashi could kill him.

He really wished it was just a joke.

"The service ended ten minutes ago." Minato said some time later, approaching the small group. "You should probably head back. You're gonna catch a cold."

"We're fine." They all muttered at the same time. Anko pulled Kakashi's jacket a little tighter around her small body. Minato sighed.

"Stubborn. All three of you are _stubborn_." He shook his head. "I know you miss Obito. A lot of us do. But standing out here and making yourselves sick won't bring him back."

And again, the feeling that she was being watched came over Anko. She looked around, barely hearing what Minato was saying. And this time, she found the person who was watching her.

Their eyes met, and her large brown ones widened with fear. What was he doing here? What did he want?

Suddenly Anko felt light-headed. The world was spinning. She thought she heard Kakashi saying her name. It was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

"Anko!" Kakashi caught Anko just before she hit the ground. Rin and Minato looked around in surprise. Kakashi kneeled down carefully, supporting Anko in his arms. He wasn't sure what had happened. She'd been staring at something, and she'd suddenly gone very pale and just…collapsed. Kakashi looked over at where she been staring. There was nothing there.

"Is she okay?" Rin asked, looking scared. Minato knelt down next to Kakashi, resting a hand on Anko's head.

"What happened?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know." He carefully took Anko into his arms. "I'll take her back. Rin, you coming?"

Rin nodded and the group started back. They didn't speak. They didn't know what to say. What _did_ one say after attending their best friend's funeral? Nothing sounded even remotely appropriate.

Kakashi, in an attempt to distract himself, looked down at the girl in his arms. At that moment, he didn't feel like he knew _anything_.

* * *

"Rin-nee-chan, are you okay?"

Rin looked down at Kai, who was looking up at her, obviously concerned. She tried to smile.

"Yeah Kai. I'm fine."

"Where's Anko-nee-chan?"

The small boy sure was attached to the purple-haired girl. Something he and Kakashi had in common.

"She's upstairs. Sleeping."

"How come?"

_Wish I knew_. "No clue. I guess she was tired." Kai looked satisfied with that answer.

"Okay. Where's Obito-nee-chan?"

_Wham_. Rin felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. "I haven't seen him for a couple of days. He was a lot of fun to play with. Where is he?"

Rin bit her lip. How was she supposed to explain to a three-year-old that Obito was dead. She hardly understood it herself.

"Obito-kun is…Obito-kun is…" Rin sighed. "Obito-kun went away, Kai."

"Oh." Kai's eyes widened with understanding. "Did he go with another family? That happened to one of my friends, he went with another family. A foster family, I think he called it."

Rin sighed. Close enough. Obito _was _gone, after all. Kai didn't need to know the details. "Yeah, Kai. Obito-kun went with a foster family."

"Oh, I see. Okay." Kai smiled, accepting Rin's answer, and bounced away. The auburn-haired girl sighed. She felt bad lying to Kai, but telling him the truth would have hurt too much.

It was never easy to choose between two evils.

_I need to get away from this_. She started upstairs to her room. She hadn't seen Anko, and had assumed she was still asleep. She was surprised, therefore, when she opened the door and found Anko sitting on her bed, shoving stuff into a bag.

"Anko-san! You're ― what are you doing?" Rin narrowed her eyes, suspicious. Anko looked up, her eyes filled with shock and fear. She obviously hadn't expected Rin to walk in.

"Rin-san, I…"

"What's with the bag? Why are you packing?" Rin's eyes widened in shock. "You're not…Anko-san are you―"

Anko looked incredibly guilty as she slipped off the bed and walked slowly over to Rin. She shifted her eyes to meet Rin's. Two pairs of brown eyes connected.

"Sorry Rin-san."

It was the last thing Rin heard before Anko swung her fist into Rin's stomach. The older girl doubled over, more surprised than hurt, and Anko hit her in the back of the neck. She was out at once.

Anko looked down at Rin's still form, guilt threatening to overwhelm her. She closed the door, biting her lip. "I'm so sorry…for everything."

She walked back over to her bed and swung her backpack of her shoulders. She cast Rin one more, sorrowful look before carefully slipping out the window, thanking God that their room wasn't that far off the ground. She didn't even notice what she had left behind.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Rin's bedroom door. It had been awhile since he had seen the auburn-haired girl, and he was a little worried. She hadn't been herself since the day Obito had died.

"Rin? Open up, it's Kakashi."

No answer. Kakashi scowled slightly. "Rin, come on. Don't ignore me."

_Still _no answer. Kakashi sighed and opened the door. His eyes landed on a shocking scene.

"Rin!"

He dove down next to the unconscious girl, picking her up carefully. A quick sweep of the room told him Anko wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Rin's groan brought him back to reality. He looked down at her.

"Rin?"

"Mmm…" She murmured something under her breath. "Kakashi-kun…Anko-san…"

Suddenly her eyes widened and she shot up, looking around. Kakashi was surprised by the sudden movement. He had never seen Rin move that fast.

"Rin, what-"

"Anko-san!" Rin's eyes were darting back and forth, looking around the room. "Where is she, where'd she go?"

"I didn't even know she was awake." Kakashi said, blinking. "Why, what is it Rin, what's wrong?"

"I saw her packing a bag!" Rin cried, jumping up. Kakashi obviously wasn't following the auburn-haired girl. He stared, his mouth agape. "Jeez Kakashi-kun, aren't you listening? She was packing, she was _leaving_!"

"She _what_?" Kakashi looked around the room, and spotted a piece of lone paper on Anko's bed. He walked over to it and picked it up. His eyes widened as he read the curved writing.

"Kakashi-kun?" Rin sounded slightly calmer, though not much. "Kakashi-kun, what is it, what's wrong?"

"_Damn it_!" The paper flew from Kakashi's hands as he ran out the door and down the stairs, missing about half of them. "Call the police!" He called over his shoulder. Rin snagged the paper from midair and read it.

_You see what happens? That little Uchiha boy is dead because of you, Anko. Who will be next? The pretty little girl Rin? Or perhaps Kakashi. I notice you've become particularly close to him. You could save a whole lot of people though, if you just come home. Come home, Anko. And no one else will have to be hurt._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hnm...so...yeah. You like? I wonder what happens in the next chapter...oh wait, I should know that, shouldn't? Oh well...I do know _one _thing though. You won't be getting the next chapter until next Monday -- I'm going away for a week, leaving tomorrow. So I'm posting today. Review so I have something to look forward to when I come back! -- Sam


	13. Broken XIII

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – XIII**

Kakashi ran through the street, the cold, wet air tearing through his lungs. Rain drops pelted his face like sharp, tiny knives, occasionally getting into his eyes and making him wish he had Obito's goggles. But none of that mattered in the slightest.

_"…when I went home, he really let me have it. After he finished he threw me in the basement again. He hadn't done that in years. But he said I still hadn't learned my lesson. He left me in there for almost three days."_

If he did that because she'd been taken out of the house for a few days, he couldn't imagine what might happen _now_. Anko had been out of Orochimaru's care for almost three _months_.

"_Damn_!" Kakashi through himself off the sidewalk and across the street, ignoring the wave of cold water that passed over his feet as he ran. He had to get to Orochimaru's, he had to save Anko.

_"I'll protect you, I promise."_

_Brilliant fucking job you're doing Kakashi, _he scolded himself angrily, wiping the water out of his eyes with the back of his fist. _Why the hell didn't you go in and check on her earlier, why'd you wait so long before going to go see Rin and Anko, why didn't you notice Rin was missing sooner? How much of a head start does Anko have on me? Is she there already? Is she even still alive?_

"Stop thinking about it!" Kakashi shouted at the sky, running faster still. He was glad no one was around to see him. "Just keep running, it doesn't matter now how far ahead she is or if she's there already, just keep running and fucking _find her_!"

He skidded around another corner and kept running. _I'll protect you, Anko. I promised I would, and I never go back on my word. Please…just _please _be alive._

An image of Anko appeared in his mind. Her soft, teasing smile, her light brown eyes, the way she held herself when she spoke to someone that wasn't himself, Rin, or Obito, as if she were afraid of saying something wrong. But when she was around the three of them, she let herself go, spoke freely, joking and laughing, and being all around a fun person to be with.

Kakashi didn't want to lose that. He _had _to save her.

* * *

_"I don't _ever _want to go back to him." Kakashi smiled under his mask and reached over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

_"Good. Because I won't _ever _let you."_

Anko rolled out of the way as Orochimaru brought a knife down near her. It missed, but just barely.

"I'm not finished with you yet." The hateful man grabbed her and dragged her up by the collar of her shirt, hitting her in every place he could reach. Anko tried not to yell out in pain as his fist connected with her over and over.

_Don't beg, _she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _Don't beg, don't ask him to stop, just take it and hope he stops on his own. Even if he locks me in the basement again, anything would be better than this. He'll stop soon. He has to, even _he _has to get tired eventually. It'll all be over soon._

But his blows didn't weaken. On the contrary, they became stronger. Anko's temple was bleeding profusely, though she didn't remember being hit there. Her whole body hurt like hell, and she began to wonder if it ever _would _stop.

_Don't say anything, don't speak, just wait. Wait…_

She was jolted out of her thoughts as her small, vulnerable body connected with the wooden wall. The bitter taste of blood was evident in her mouth, and there were stars in her eyes. She straightened up, resting on her knees, shaking.

"Tell me." She whispered, her eyes focused on the ground. Orochimaru blinked, surprised by the fact she had suddenly spoken. "Obito…did you have anything to do with Obito…with his death? Did you?"

Orochimaru smirked.

"Why of course I did."

Those words alone were enough to motivate Anko. All thoughts of fatigue gone, she jumped up and dove at Orochimaru. The way he spoke about it, like it was no big deal, like he _hadn't _killed one of the only friends she'd ever had…she couldn't just sit and listen to it.

Orochimaru laughed cruelly and grabbed her by the back of the shirt, throwing her past him. She crashed headlong into to the wall. Tears sprang in her eyes. Out of habit, she pushed them back.

"Damn…you…"

"I told you, you're nothing but a burden to those people." Orochimaru said in a snake-like voice, walking over to Anko. He kicked her in the side, but she barely felt it; her body was just in too much pain. "I gave you the chance to leave. Everyone would have been complete and whole. But no, you had to try and stay. You're a magnet for trouble Anko, a curse on your so-called friends. No one would ever want you."

"Shut up." Anko choked, pushing herself up with shaking arms. "Just shut…_up_. You don't know…anything about me."

Orochimaru laughed again and stooped down, taking Anko's chin in his hand and forcing her to look into his sneering face.

"My dear Anko…I know more about you then you'll _ever _know."

He straightened up and walked over to where he had left the knife, yanking it out of the floor. He walked back to Anko.

"This is your last chance. Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

Anko could only think of one thing. "My parents…did you kill them as well?"

Orochimaru's smirked widened. "That, Anko, is a secret I'll take to my grave. Now…say goodbye."

Just as he swung the knife down, the front door burst open. In a white flash, Kakashi was in front of Anko, taking the knife into his arm. The silver-haired teen winced in pain, but kept from shouting. Orochimaru blinked in surprise.

"Why look, it's the hero. Are you going to do something _useful _this time, little boy?"

Kakashi gritted his teeth angrily and grabbed the blade, yanking it out of his arm. He jerked it forward, and the handle collided with Orochimaru's chin, sending him flying to the ground. Cradling his injured arm, the teen knelt down beside Anko, who was looking up at him in shock.

"What are…you…"

"I told you," he cut her off, running a hand over her cheek, "I'm going to protect you no matter what it takes."

Before she had time to respond, Orochimaru sneered, "How cute. What do you think you can do though, boy?"

Kakashi stood up, ignoring the pain that was screaming in his arm. "No!" Anko protested, trying to grab Kakashi. He shook her off. "You idiot, _don't_! You can't—"

"You should listen." Orochimaru said. He sounded almost _joyful _about the scene before him. "There's no point in throwing your life away for one worthless girl."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man before him. If he could just get his hands on that knife…

"But now…well, now it's too late!"

Orochimaru struck. Before Kakashi had time to react, the knife was sinking deep into his shoulder. Before he could even process what had happened, Orochimaru yanked the knife out, and slammed Kakashi in the side of the head with the handle, sending him flying sideways. He hit the ground with a _thud_. Stars sprung up in front of his eyes, blinding him for a minute. He thought he heard Anko yell his name, but there was nothing he could do. His vision was starting to get hazy, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"No…"

"Kakashi, Kakashi!" Anko struggled to stand up, to run to him. But her bruised legs wouldn't support her, and every time she moved, her head began to spin. "_Kakashi_!"

Orochimaru grabbed Anko and lifted her into the air. She struggled against his grip, desperate to get free, to go to Kakashi. But Orochimaru was stronger than she was. Her eyes widened in fear as he lifted the hand holding the knife.

"Don't―"

"I'm doing the world a favor by ridding it of one more, useless person." And he sank the knife deep into her chest.

Kakashi's vision was beginning to clear. As he pulled his head up, he heard Anko's scream of pain. He saw the knife in her chest. He felt as if someone had sucked all of the air out of him.

"_Anko!_"

Orochimaru pulled the knife out of her chest and dropped her carelessly; she crumpled instantly, her eyes closed. Blood was spilling from her chest.

"Are you still conscious?" The man asked silkily. "Oh well. I was going to deal with you next anyways…"

Kakashi barely heard a word Orochimaru said. All of his senses were focused on the still form of the small, purple-haired girl, lying broken on the floor. All he could think was, _I have to get to her._

Ignoring Orochimaru, Kakashi pushed himself off the floor and darted forward. He had to get to Anko…if he did, he could turn back time, he could _save _her…

That was completely illogical of course. But Kakashi didn't care.

A rough hand grabbed him, throwing him backwards. "It's far too late for her." Orochimaru hissed, towering over Kakashi. "And _you_, for that matter. You should have just let her go, boy."

He'd failed. He hadn't been able to protect her like he had promised.

_Anko…I'm sorry._

The faint sound of sirens suddenly rented the quiet air. They were far away, but they were coming closer. The sound managed to clear through the fog that had settled in Kakashi's mind. _Rin! She must have…_

Orochimaru's face hadn't changed at all. He looked over his shoulder at the door, as if he could see the cars coming. "Well, well…"

And he dropped the knife. Right into Kakashi's stomach. The teen's dark eyes widened in pain, but he managed to keep from screaming.

"Far too late."

And Orochimaru was gone. Kakashi, breathing heavily, yanked the knife out of his stomach and crawled over to where Anko still lay, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body. He pulled the girl into his arms, running a weak hand through her hair.

_I failed you Anko. And you…Obito._

―_**:―:―:―Flashback―:―:―:―**_

_"Ehehehe…" Obito's eyes shifted as Kakashi walked over to him. "Looks like I finally did something right, eh Kakashi?"_

_"You idiot…don't talk."_

_"Obito-kun…"_

_A crowd had gathered around them. Someone was shouting something calling an ambulance. But Kakashi already knew it was too late._

_Obito wouldn't live to see the ambulance._

_Kakashi knelt down beside his friend, trying to hide the pain and sadness that was threatening to engulf him. "Obito…"_

_A small, weak smile formed on Obito's lips. "Mitarashi…do you love her?"_

_Kakashi blinked in surprise. Obito couldn't have chosen a worse time to talk about this if he _tried_. "That's not―"_

_"If you do, you have to keep her close. 'Cause I can tell she loves you, and it'd be a shame to let that go to waste. Keep the ones you love closest." Kakashi looked at Rin, who had knelt down next to him. He nodded._

_"I understand."_

_"Good. Protect Rin for me, Kakashi. Protect Mitarashi for yourself."_

_And he was gone. Rin buried her face into her hands, crying openly. Kakashi closed his eyes and looked away from his friend's broken form. Obito's last words were ringing in his mind._

I'll protect them, _he thought, _For you…Obito.

―_**:―:―:―End Flashback―:―:―:―**_

The world was starting to darken. Kakashi looked down at Anko's still form. He slipped his hand into hers.

"I'm sorry Anko." He whispered, squeezing her hand tightly. As he finally blacked out, he could have sworn he felt her squeeze back, could have sworn he heard her breath, "No, _I'm_ sorry_."_

But he could have very well been imagining it.

――――――――――――――

**Author's Note** ― Huh. Well, before I go anywhere with this, let me give you a small time-frame. Anko had a thirty minute head-start on Kakashi, and had already been at the house for about twenty minutes before Kakashi got there. Likewise, he had about a ten minute head-start on the police (that'll be explained in the next chapter), which is why it took _them _so long to get there. Does that make sense? Anyways, vacation sucked, but I knew it would. I'm glad to be home :) Review please! -- Sam


	14. Broken XIV

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – XIV**

Rin curled up in the chair she was sitting in, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her knees tucked under her chin. Minato was sitting next to her, his face set, grim. They were in the waiting room at the hospital, doing just that ― waiting. Waiting to hear news about Kakashi and Anko. Waiting to hear that the two would be okay.

"Minato-Sensei?" The blonde man looked at Rin in surprise. It was the first time she had spoken in over an hour, since she had sought him out, panicking and saying that Anko had left, and Kakashi had gone after her. After seeing the note (which Anko had apparently left behind in her hurry to get out), they had wasted no time in called the police.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Why do people do it?" The girl's words surprised Minato. "Obito-kun gave up his life to save Kakashi-kun. Kakashi-kun went after Anko-san to keep her safe, because he promised her that he would. But why, Minato-Sensei? Why do people make promises like that? Why do they risk their lives for others, even though they know they could end up dead?"

Minato sighed. He couldn't expect Rin to understand something like this. Both her parents had only been sixteen when she was born, and hadn't had time to bother with a baby. Nothing had changed when she got older. She'd ended up in Konoha, finally, when her grandparents (who had been very sick and were always in and out of hospitals) had both been sent to nursing homes. She just didn't understand the concept of caring for someone enough to die for them, because for the first seven years of her life, no one had felt that way for her.

"Let me ask you something, Rin. If Kakashi or Obito were ever in danger, and you knew there was something you could do to stop it, would you?" Rin looked up in surprise. After a second, she nodded. "And why would you do that?"

"Because they're my friends."

"Exactly." Minato nodded. "They're your friends, and you worry about them, don't you? Obito saved Kakashi because ― no matter what he said contrary ― Kakashi was his best friend, and he didn't want him to get hurt. Just like Obito would have done anything to save _you_, had he ever been given the chance."

Rin nodded. "But Kakashi-kun and Anko-san…they're more than just friends, aren't they?"

Minato made a face. So he _wasn't _the only one that had noticed the feelings those two harbored for each other.

"I don't doubt that, Rin. I don't doubt that Kakashi and Anko feel a little more than friendly towards each other. But that's all the more reason why they would want to _save _each other."

Rin looked down at her hand. The note was still crumpled in it. She could still see parts of it in her mind's eye.

_That little Uchiha boy is dead because of you…Who will be next? The pretty little girl Rin… Or perhaps Kakashi. I notice you've become particularly close to him. You could save a whole lot of people…just come home…And no one else will have to be hurt._

Rin shivered. Orochimaru _knew _them. He knew about Rin and Obito, and the relationship between Kakashi and Anko. But how? Was he spying on them? And how did Anko get the note to begin with?

_That little Uchiha boy is dead because of you…_but that didn't make any sense. How could it have _possibly _been Anko's fault that Obito was dead? She hadn't even been with them that day, she had stayed home! A person couldn't be blamed for something if they weren't around when it happened, especially not something like _this_.

Nothing made sense anymore. There were too many unanswered questions, too many things Rin didn't understand.

She just wanted everyone and everything to be okay again.

* * *

_A small smile tugged at the corners of Kakashi's lips as he looked around. They were down at the river. Anko was teaching Rin how to skip rocks (the purple-haired girl had a fondness of doing that), and Obito was wading in the water, interrupting the stones just so he could aggravate Anko. It was working._

_"Knock it off already Uchiha!"_

_The only person missing was Minato. Where was he? Kakashi couldn't imagine the four of them coming down to the river without him…_

_But still. They were having fun. The sky overhead was a happy blue, the sun was shining brightly, and fluffy white clouds dotted the sky._

_Everything was perfect._

_"Five skips!"_

_Suddenly, right before Kakashi's eyes, the scene changed. The sky overhead turned blood red, and lightning ripped through the now menacingly black clouds. And the funny thing was, he seemed to be the only one who noticed. Rin, Obito, and Anko were still playing in the water, acting like nothing was wrong._

_"What the hell―?"_

_Suddenly, a hooded figure wielding a scythe appeared behind Obito. Before Kakashi could shout a warning, the figure brought the scythe down into Obito's back. The boy collapsed, his blood spilling, turning the water bright red._

_"_Obito_!"_

_Rin and Anko had taken no notice of their fallen friend. It was as if he didn't exist. They were still skipping rocks. The figure approached Rin next._

_"Rin, move!"  
_

_But his shouted warning fell on deaf ears. The figure swung his scythe, and Rin's head went flying. Her body fell into the water and disappeared from sight._

_"_No_!" Kakashi ran forward, thinking Anko would be the next target. But suddenly she was gone. Vanished. Kakashi skidded to a halt, looking around._

_"Where―?"_

_The sound of robes fluttering in the breeze attracted Kakashi, and he looked behind him. There was the hooded figure. And standing with him was Anko. She looked terribly guilty._

_"Anko―?"_

_She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of guilt. "I'm sorry."_

_And then the figure brought the scythe right down through Anko's body._

Kakashi gasped as his eyes shot open and he bolted up in bed. He was breathing heavily, as if he had just run a couple of miles, and his head was spinning. Light was pouring into the room. He blinked rapidly to try and adjust to it.

"Kakashi-kun?" He looked around. Rin was standing next to his bed, looking a little apprehensive. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and she was shifting from foot to foot.

"Rin…"

"Thank God you're okay." She breathed, looking relieved. "The doctor wasn't sure if you were going to…well, it doesn't matter. You're okay now."

"Rin, what are you―" Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered everything that had happened. The note. Orochimaru. Blood. Anko.

Anko…

"Where's Anko? Is she okay?" Kakashi shoved back his covers and started to climb out of bed. Rin's eyes widened as she grabbed him and tried to push him backwards.

"Kakashi-kun, don't! You just woke up, you should wait for the doctor―"

"I don't give a damn about any of that, I just want to know how Anko is!"

"I'll tell you!" Rin said desperately. She was losing this battle fast. Kakashi was stronger than she was. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything I know, just _please _lay back down!"

Kakashi stopped struggling and looked down at Rin. Her deep brown eyes were filled with tears. He could tell she was scared. He laid back down carefully, watching his friend. Rin wiped the tears from her eyes and brought a chair over to the bed, sitting down.

"Well?"

The girl folded her hands in her lap, staring determinedly at them. "Anko-san is…well, she's…I don't really know how to explain this―"

"Is she still alive?" Rin looked up, surprise etched in her face. It vanished a second later, and she nodded.

"Yeah, she's alive. She's…well, she's in a coma. That's what the doctor told Minato-Sensei. But there's…more."

As if the coma wasn't bad enough. "What is it?"

Rin sighed deeply. "She had a lot of head damage, Kakashi-kun. A concussion, brain bleeding, and a few other things. I didn't really understand much of it, I don't think Minato-Sensei did either. The point is, Kakashi-kun…they don't think she'll ever wake up."

Kakashi felt as if the floor had just given out beneath him. He was falling. Rin's words couldn't be true, they _couldn't _be…

"Kakashi-kun?" He found it very hard to bring himself back and focus on Rin. He had a feeling she had just asked him a serious question.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to see her. Minato-Sensei is here, I'm sure he could convince the doctor…"

Kakashi nodded, and about ten minutes later he found himself in a wheelchair, being pushed down the hall by Rin (who had insisted on going as well).

"I haven't been to see her yet…I know I should, but I feel too guilty…"

"How long was I out for?" Kakashi asked, staring straight ahead. Rin bit her lip.

"About…four days. Almost five. You were stabbed twice, Kakashi-kun, you lost a lot of blood. You could have died." Like he didn't know that. And until Anko woke up, he'd wonder why he didn't.

"What about Orochimaru?" Rin winced. She didn't really want to talk about him.

"He…got away. The police have been searching for him non-stop, but so far no luck. He's good at disappearing."

Kakashi nodded silently. He had expected as much.

"Here we are." Rin came to a halt outside the room a few minutes later. "Do you…want me to stay with you, Kakashi-kun?"

_No_, he wanted to say. He wanted to be alone with Anko. But he couldn't turn Rin down. So he nodded, and she wheeled him in.

The room was filled with the sounds of beeping machines, monitoring heart rate, pulse, and everything else. Keeping Anko alive.

The girl in question was laying in a bed of pure white. Her pale skin seemed to almost blend with the pillow and covers, but her dark purple hair stood out more than ever. Her eyes were closed, and Kakashi knew they might never open again.

He heard Rin inhale sharply behind him, and knew this couldn't be easy for her. For the second time in almost two weeks, they were once again seeing one of their hyperactive, never stopping friends completely still.

Almost dead.

"God…" Rin breathed. Tears were stinging her eyes. Kakashi knew he should have done something to comfort her, but everything ― his mind, his senses, all of it ― were focused on Anko. He reached out a shaking hand and ran it through Anko's soft hair. After a minute he moved, running it over her cheek. His breath caught in his throat. He just couldn't believe this was _Anko_, loud, energetic, Anko, laying there, unmoving. He couldn't believe that she would never wake up.

He didn't _want _to believe she would never wake up.

"Kakashi-kun?" He looked up at Rin. She'd paled slightly since they had entered the room. "I'm going to…wait out in the hall, all right? Call me when you're…when you're ready to leave."

He watched her go. He didn't think he'd _ever _be ready to leave Anko though. He turned back to her, wrapping his hand around her small, pale one.

"They said you're never going to wake up, Anko. But I don't believe that. I think you will. And when you do, I'll be here. And I'll keep my promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I swear."

He watched her, wishing for some kind of reaction. If this had been a movie, or some sappy romance novel, she might have woken up, might have called for him, might have been okay.

But this was life. And in life, nothing happened. Kakashi knew that all too well. But that didn't stop him from leaning over, and kissing her lips lightly.

"Please Anko…please, just wake up."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmn…there's a brief time skip next chapter, in which you eventually find out the fate of not one, but _two _characters. So read on to find out what happens ― Sam


	15. Broken XV

**Note **― Song change! _She Could Be You _from Kyle XY. Amazing show. Go watch it. I don't own the song.

* * *

_I'm haunted by this photograph__  
Don't know why__  
Every time I look, I get shivers down my spine  
You're such a beautiful face_

* * *

**Broken – XV**

―_**:―:―:―Three Months Later―:―:―:―**_

Kakashi stared blankly at the framed picture clutched in his hands. He felt as if it were from a lost time, years ago, back when things were simpler, easier. A time when his friends were all still alive.

The reality was the picture was probably only four, maybe five months old. It was from the river. Minato had taken it. It was of Obito, Rin, Kakashi, and Anko posing on the river bank. They were all smiling ― even Kakashi, though you couldn't see it under his mask. They all looked so happy, it was hard to imagine a time like that had ever existed.

Rin was gone. Simple vanished, after going out for a walk one night. Kakashi was still beating himself over it. She had insisted on going alone, which wasn't a surprise, as she had been taking a lot of late night walks. She needed time to herself, which was hard to come by in a home filled with nosy kids, even if she did once again have her room to herself.

So she had left. And Kakashi had let her. She had been gone for over an hour when he had finally become concerned and said something to Minato. He, along with a few other adults, had gone searching, and no trace of her had turned up. They had called the police, who had promised to look, but with no luck. It was like she had fallen off the face of the earth.

She was probably kidnapped, the police said. It wasn't uncommon, kids disappeared all the time, they said. What the hell did they know? It wasn't _their _only remaining friend that had disappeared.

Kakashi's grip on the frame tightened, almost to the point where he thought it was going to snap in half. It had been a month and a half since Rin's disappearance. Too soon after losing Obito and Anko. The pain hit him like a sharp knife.

Not that Anko was dead. Not yet, anyway. She was still in a coma, kept alive only by a machine. But he knew it was only a matter of time before the doctors decided to take her off that machine. Then he'd have to go through burying _another _friend.

Kakashi couldn't do this. He couldn't deal with seeing another friend die.

A noise outside his bedroom door attracted his attention away from the photo. He narrowed his eyes at the bedroom door.

"Come in…whoever you are." Asuma stepped in, looking sheepish, with Kurenai following. "What do you two want?"

Kurenai gave Asuma a shove, and he said, "Well, uh, Kakashi, I was thinking―"

"That's dangerous."

"Shut up. Anyways, you know my roommate just left, and I have a free bed in my room, maybe you could―"

"Forget it." Kakashi said at once, knowing where Asuma was going with this. "I'm not changing rooms."

"I told you he'd say that." Asuma muttered, turning to glare at Kurenai, who shook her head, sighing.

"What are you going to do then?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips. "You going to stay cooped up in here forever?"

"No. I'm going to stay cooped up in here until Obito comes back to life, Anko wakes up, and Rin comes home." He knew perfectly well all three of those things were completely impossible. But he didn't care.

"Kakashi be reasonable. I mean―" Kurenai looked around the room. "Look at this. You haven't even gotten rid of Obito's stuff. It's been almost four months since he died, you can't spend the rest of your life in mourning."

"I don't intend to."

"Well if you're holding out for things to go back to normal, you're going to be waiting for a long time." Asuma rested a hand on Kurenai's shoulder, shaking his head. He'd known from the start that this was a lost cause. Kakashi was too attached to his memories to just let them go.

"I'm not giving up." Kakashi said, gripping the picture a little tighter. "Maybe Obito and Rin can't come back. But Anko still could…"

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged weary glances. Like everyone else in the gossip hall, they knew all about Kakashi's feelings for Anko. And they were one thing he would _never _let go of.

"I'm going out for a walk." Kakashi said, setting the picture down on the bedside table and standing up. He shouldered past Kurenai and Asuma, his hands in his pockets, and down the stairs. They both knew where he was going.

"Kakashi!" Minato caught the silver-haired teen on his way downstairs. "Listen, Asuma asked me about―"

"I'm not switching rooms." Was all Kakashi said before leaving. "You know where I'll be."

Minato sighed. Well, it had been worth a shot. He watched the boy leave, his hands still in his pockets. With everything that had happened, Kakashi's change had been inevitable. But at that moment, Minato would have given anything to have the reasonable, punctual, good Kakashi back.

The sky overhead was gray, perfect for Kakashi's mood. It was cold enough to snow, and Kakashi wouldn't have been surprised if it did just that. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk. This path was so beaten by now, he could have done it in his sleep.

The loud beeping of the machines assaulted Kakashi's ears as he walked into Anko's room. He ignored them and took his usual seat beside Anko's bed. The girl was still in the same position she had been in for three months, her eyes still stubbornly closed. Kakashi sighed as he watched her, and instantly launched into speech.

"Hey Anko. Sorry I haven't been down for a few days. I got busy with school, though I have to admit, it's easier now that I don't have to keep track of Obito all the time. I wish I still had to though. I miss him. And Rin. They never did find her. Never even found anything even closely _related _to her. Wish I knew what happened." He sighed and slipped his hand into her's. "They still haven't found Orochimaru either. No one's seen a _trace_ of him. Not since that night. Gotta admit, it's a little late now, but at least he's finally gone for good. Even if it _is_…too late to save you."

He shifted his eyes, staring at his knees. "That's what everyone says, anyway. Everyone says you're not going to wake up. But I don't believe them, Anko. I don't believe you would just give up just like that. You're stronger than that, Anko, I know you are. Please, prove them wrong. Please…wake up."

Nothing. He sighed, reaching a hand up and rubbing her cheek. "Why?" He muttered, clenching his free hand into a fist. "Why did this have to happen? Why did you go back, Anko? If you had just shown us the note, we could have helped, we could have found a way. None of it was your fault, why did you have to listen to that note, listen to _him_? Why, Anko?"

He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere, asking for answers from a comatose girl. One might have even thought he was losing his mind. But those questions had been burning inside him since Rin's disappearance. And he couldn't take it anymore.

"I said I would protect you. I promised. Were they just hollow words to you? Did they not matter? _Why_, Anko?" He dropped his head into his hands. "God, I wish you could answer these questions. They've been driving me nuts. I feel like a failed you, Anko. I couldn't save you from Orochimaru…and now I can't save you from this. Tell me Anko, please…tell me what I can do different this time, tell me what I can do to protect you. Please Anko…tell me."

He inhaled deeply, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand not knowing what had gone so wrong that it had driven Anko away.

Kakashi stood up, his legs shaking. Suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room. He had to get outside, just for a minute or two.

He received a surprise when he got outside. It was snowing. The white, frozen rain was fluttering towards the ground. Kakashi had held his hand, catching a few flakes. They melted in his still warm hands.

"Damn it." He muttered, clenching his fists. He turned his face towards the sky, allowing the tears to spill down the sides of his face. He felt exposed, standing there and crying. But he didn't care. He let the tears fall.

Hours later, Kakashi found himself back at Konoha, standing in the door of an empty room. The room Rin and Anko had shared. No one had moved their stuff yet. It was just like Kakashi with Obito's belongings; no one wanted to admit that either of them were really gone.

Sighing, Kakashi stepped fully into the room. Rin and Anko would have murdered them if they had known he was in there without their permission. But he wasn't too worried about them finding out.

It was hard to imagine that the two of occupants of this room were really gone. It felt like just yesterday everything had been okay.

Kakashi wanted that back. He wanted everything to be okay.

* * *

Minato yawned widely. He hated having night duty, but _someone _had to keep an ear and an eye on the kiddies when they were asleep. And he'd lost the card game that night, so it was all on him.

_Ring-Ring_

The phone cut through his tired stupor. He grabbed it, trying to suppress another yawn as he said, "Hello, Konohagakure, children's home."

He listened for a few seconds, and straightened up instantly in his chair, alert at once.

"She what? Are you sure?" He listened for another minute or so, and his heart fell rapidly. "All right. All right…thank you. Yes, someone will be down in the morning. Thanks again."

He set the phone back in it's cradle, sighing. How was he going to explain this to Kakashi?

The boy in question was currently laying awake in bed, staring hard at the ceiling. Over the past three months, he had become prone to insomnia. It was a feeling he truly hated.

_Knock-Knock_

He lifted his head and looked at the door, surprised. Who was calling on him at _this _late hour?

"Come in."

Minato stepped into the room, looking uncomfortable. Kakashi sat up, weary. "What's up?"

Minato sighed heavily, unsure of what to say. Finally he said, "Kakashi…the hospital just called."

Kakashi stiffened like a board. "What is it?" He asked, panic threatening to overtake him. "Is it Anko? Is she okay? What happened?"

Minato watched the teen. Panic and fear were both very evident in his voice. "She's…okay. I think. She's awake, at any rate."

Kakashi calmed down, just a little, but he still heard the hesitant note in Minato's voice. He didn't like that note.

"So then what's wrong?"

Minato shook his head. The best way to say this was to just…_say it_. "According to the doctor, she has absolutely no memory of her life at all. Of Orochimaru, of staying here…or of you, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eyes widened as the full impact of Minato's words set in on him. Anko didn't remember. Didn't remember her life, or him…anything.

"Are you…sure?" He whispered. Minato began to wish he could take back the blunt way he had put the situation. He nodded.

"The doctor said when she woke up, he asked her a few questions, about her home-life and about you―" Kakashi was very well known around the hospital, because of his frequent trips to see Anko, "and she didn't understand a word he was talking about. I'm sorry, Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't respond. He was waiting…to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to keep it as close to the original storyline as possible. And no one ever _did _find out how Rin died, so...yeah. So guess what? It's by birthday today! I'm updating early 'cause I'm having some friends over later, we're having an Anime/Video Game Party. Gonna be lots of fun. Kays, review please! -- Sam


	16. Broken XVI

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – XVI**

Kakashi leaned against the wall outside of Anko's room, his hands clasped behind his back, his head bowed. He was waiting to get the okay, to be able to go in and see her. But the doctor had said she was sleeping, and before she woke up he wanted to talk to them (Kakashi and Minato) about a few things.

So now Kakashi waited. But the only thing on his mind was, _When can I see Anko already?_

"There's no way of knowing whether or not she'll ever regain her memory." The doctor was saying. Kakashi tuned in a little for that. "It could be tomorrow, it could be next year…it could never. There's no definite pattern for amnesia."

Minato sighed. "How high is the possibility that she'll _never _recover her memory?" He asked, unsure he wanted to know what the answer was.

"Considering how bad the head damage was, it's very likely." Kakashi wanted to punch the doctor. He sounded so cold, so uncaring. How could he be so apathetic about something so serious?

Minato watched the boy next to him clench and unclench his fists a couple of times. Not wanting to know what was going through the teen's head, the blonde man said, "I see. Thank you."

"Any more questions?"

Kakashi straightened up at once. "Can I see her now?"

Minato sighed and looked pleadingly at the doctor, who nodded. "I can't guarantee she'll be awake though."

"Don't care." And with that Kakashi pushed himself off the wall, opened the door to Anko's room, and stepped in.

True to the doctor's word, Anko was asleep. It was rather sad, considering how long Kakashi had waited for her to wake up, to _still _see her eyes stubbornly closed. At least the position she was laying in had changed. She was now curled up in a small ball under her covers (which was how she usually liked to sleep), instead of on her back.

Kakashi sighed as he sat down in his regular chair next to the bed, and watched Anko sleep. Well, it was a start.

A soft groan brought the silver-haired teen back to reality. Anko was just starting to wake up. Kakashi sighed. _Here it comes_, he thought sadly.

If she really _didn't _remember him, then she would want to know why there was a strange boy in her room. Kakashi was _still _trying to figure out how to answer the question when it came. He had been since two that morning, when Minato had come in and told him what was going on.

"Hello." Anko said cautiously when her eyes finally focused on him. Kakashi looked up at her.

"Hey."

"Erm…" She sounded uncomfortable. "Sorry, but…who are you?"

_Anyone you want me to be. _"My name's…Hatake Kakashi." He finally settled for saying. "We're…we're friends."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands, which were clutching the blankets loosely. Kakashi took a second to look her over. She was being supported by two pillows, which made her looked smaller than she already was, and she was shaking a little. Kakashi sighed. What he wouldn't have given to tell her what they _really _were.

_Well what are you? What do you want to tell her?_

_Shut up. I'm thinking._

_No kidding. I'm your thoughts, moron._

_Shut up!_

Noticing nothing of Kakashi's internal battle, Anko began speaking again, testing out his name. "Kakashi." She smiled softly, her eyes still fixed on the blanket. "That's cool. Sorry I don't…remember you."

Kakashi sighed. She sounded a little put-out by this. "It's all right. You will. I'm not worried about it, so you shouldn't be either."

Anko raised her light brown eyes. Her smile didn't seem to have reached them yet. Kakashi sighed and reached out, carefully take her hand into his. "I'll help." He added quietly. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Why?"

_Why? Because I'm only fourteen, but I think I'm in love…with_ you_. Because the past three months without you have been a slow, torturous hell, and the longer you don't remember, the worst it's gonna be. Because I want you to be who you always were._

"Because you're my friend. And I want to."

* * *

"Minato-Sensei." Minato looked down at Kakashi has they left the hospital. It was _much _later in the day. The sun was almost setting. But Kakashi had wanted to stay with Anko. And Minato would have felt guilty leaving the two. "I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Well…" Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets. "They're probably not going to keep her much longer, are they?"

Minato shook his head. "Where she's been in the coma for so long, Kakashi. I don't really know. It'd be one thing if it was just a couple of weeks, but she's been under for _three months_. The doctor told me sometimes it takes _at least _another month even after coming out to fully recover."

Kakashi sighed. He had expected something like that. "All right, but when she does, what…"

His voice drifted off. Minato waited for Kakashi to finish putting his thoughts together and continue speaking.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with her after that?" Minato blinked. "I mean, obviously her room is still free, but I don't think she'd be overly comfortable in a room all by herself. If Rin was still…around it'd be a different story, but…"

Minato got what Kakashi was saying. "You're probably right. But I also don't think putting her with a total stranger would be a good idea either. Right now, and probably until they release her, you're the only one she really knows."

Kakashi thought about this for a minute. "What about Kurenai?"

The raven-haired girl had been Anko's most frequent visitor, after Kakashi, of course. Once she heard Anko was awake, Kurenai would practically _fly_ down to the hospital to see her.

"Maybe…" Minato said doubtfully. "But to be perfectly honest, the only person she's really going to trust is _you_, Kakashi." Kakashi looked up in surprise. "You were the first one that was there for her when she needed someone, you offered her help, you gave her exactly what she needed."

Kakashi stopped walking and looked up at Minato. "So what? I mean, I'm not saying all of that's a bad thing, but she can't very well share a room with _me_."

Minato stopped walking as well. There was mischievous look in his eyes. Kakashi suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Mmm…" Anko murmured under her breath. "It's nice out today."

"Yeah. You'd never think it was just snowing a couple of days ago." Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched her jog a little ways ahead of her. Part of him was worried; she'd just been released from the hospital after coming out of a coma just a couple of weeks earlier. She had recovered much faster than the doctors had expected her to. It was her will, Kakashi suspected. She was Anko, after all. Nothing could ever stop Anko.

"Hey, take it easy." Kakashi called after the girl in question. While he had been lost in thought, she'd gotten further ahead of him.

_Brilliant idea Minato-Sensei. Call the hospital, tell them it's all right for Hatake Kakashi to sign Mitarashi Anko out, that's it, yeah…_

"Hey!" Kakashi caught up to Anko, grabbing her by the shoulder and holding her back so she'd stop running. "Would you _please _slow down? You _just _got out of the hospital for heaven's sake!"

She turned her head to him, smiling. "But I'm fine." She said simply, her eyes glowing with happiness. It was a look Kakashi had _never _seen on her face before.

But then…he supposed it was easy to be happy when a person couldn't remember any of the terrible things that had happened to them.

"I don't care." Kakashi said firmly. "You were still _just _released from the hospital, after being in a coma for _three _months. Just take it easy, okay? Otherwise I'm gonna _carry _you home."

"Forget it!" Anko protested, turning to look at him fully. "That's just embarrassing!"

"I've done it before."

"When?!"

"Oh, a couple of times…" Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying teasing her. He probably should have felt bad, but if he wanted things to be normal, then he was going to have to _act _normal. And if that included baiting Anko a little…then so be it. He'd really missed this. "You were sleeping both times."

"Well then it doesn't count, does it? Not if I was asleep!" She crossed her arms stubbornly. Kakashi smiled under his mask, and patted her head briefly, saying,

"Oh come on, you know you have some secret desire for me to carry you." She scowled and swatted his hand away.

"Can we just _go_ already?" Kakashi continued smiling. Oh yeah. He was _definitely _going to have fun with her.

"All right, all right. But stop running ahead of me, okay?" She nodded, and the two fell into pace with each other. The walk was silent, but in a comfortable way. Kakashi didn't need words for the girl walking beside him. At one point he thought she could read his mind.

Things had changed, of course. But still…words just weren't necessary sometimes.

"_Anko-nee-chan_!" Kai practically threw himself at the girl the second she stepped in the door to Konoha. She looked down in surprise.

"W…Wha…?"

Kakashi smiled and carefully pried Kai off of Anko. The boy grinned up at the older girl. "It's sooo good to see you again Anko-nee-chan! I've really missed you! Kurenai-nee-chan told me―"

"Kai." The girl in question came up behind the younger boy. Kurenai rested a hand on Kai's shoulders. "Give the poor girl a break, she just walked through the door two seconds ago. Find Asuma, see if he'll play with you. You can catch up with Anko later. Sound good?"

It obviously didn't. Kai pouted and folded his arms over his chests, his frown deepening with each word Kurenai spoke.

"I don't wanna play with Asuma-nee-chan!"

"Well gee, thanks Kai!" Asuma had just come downstairs. "I didn't want to play with you either!"

Anko was completely and totally lost. Too many people, too many names. Her head starting to hurt.

"Come on now, let's go down to the art room for a little while, okay Kai?"

"Okay…" Kai said hesitantly. He really wanted to stay with Anko. But he followed Asuma anyway, waving to the girl over his shoulder. "Bye Anko-nee-chan!"

Kurenai shook her head as she watched him. "The kid is pretty attached to you. Don't know why either, you haven't done anything different from what the rest of us do with him—"

Anko still looked confused. Kakashi couldn't blame her. She'd met Kurenai in the hospital, but it had only been a couple of times. Kakashi had quickly learned she needed to see the same faces regularly in order to keep track of who they were (it'd been difficult for her to remember Minato as well, as he talked to the doctor a lot when _he _went to the hospital).

Minato. Kakashi scowled a little under his mask. He was in a bit of bind now because of the older man. And all because of his concern for Anko.

_"You _what_?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. Minato shrugged._

_"Well you brought up a very good point. It wouldn't be fair to Anko to just drop in her a room by herself, or with a stranger ― or someone she knows vaguely ― so I talked to Sarutobi-sama―"_

_"Okay, yeah, maybe I _said _that, but I didn't mean I wanted her to―"_

_"I don't get you Kakashi." Minato sighed. "It's not such a big deal, unless you think you'll try to take advantage of her in her sleep."_

_Kakashi blushed furiously under his mask. What the hell was Minato thinking, convincing Sarutobi to let Anko share a room with _Kakashi_? It was ridiculous, it was insane, ludicrous, he wouldn't―_

_"So what do you say, Kakashi?"_

_The teen gulped. What _could _he say?_

"_Heeey_!" Anko whined, knocking Kakashi on the head a few times. "You still in there or what? Quit ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you." Kakashi said, swatting her hand away from his head. "I was just thinking about something, that's all. Quiet for a second."

Telling Anko to be quiet, of course, was like telling the sun to stop shining. "Give me a break. Come on, let's head upstairs."

Kurenai smirked as she watched the two go upstairs. Kakashi had already complained (quite extensively) to her and Asuma about Minato's brilliant idea. It wasn't that he didn't want to _help _Anko, it was just…well, he didn't really know. He just wasn't sure how great of an idea it was to have a boy and a girl sharing a room.

That boy was way too old fashioned, Kurenai mused. He'd see eventually that this was probably the best idea Minato ever had. At any rate, the raven-haired girl had a feeling the next few weeks were going to be very…_interesting._

Anko sat down on the bed, looking around. The side of the room _she _was sitting on was decorated with posters and pictures, all loud colors. The opposite side of the room was…passive. Impersonal.

It _had _to be Kakashi's side.

Anko thought for a second, then voiced this thought. Kakashi looked over at her, pretending to be hurt by her words. "Are you saying I'm impersonal?"

"Pretty much." Anko smirked. Kakashi just shook his head, eyes closed. Anko took advantage of this momentary blindness to give him a good once-over.

Fairly tall. Insane silver hair. A mask (which Anko had questioned on more than one occasion). And the look of someone who had grown up way too much in way too little of a time.

This was the boy who had walked into her life when she had nothing, not even her memories, claiming to be her friend, telling her things she didn't understand, and promising to help her without even giving a reasonable explanation as to _why_. Anko had every reason to be suspicious of him and his motives.

And yet…she _wasn't_. Of all the people that had visited her at the hospital (which was all of maybe four or five people, in total), Kakashi was the _only _one she trusted so completely. And she didn't understand _why_. Was it because he had been there when she needed someone? Was it some left over thing from the memories she didn't have, telling her he was okay?

There was way too much Anko didn't understand. She hoped she would be able to eventually.

Kakashi looked down at his nightstand while Anko was staring off into space. The picture of the two of them, Rin, and Obito down at the river was still sitting there. Making sure Anko was completely involved with the wall, Kakashi carefully grabbed the picture and shoved it under his pillow. He didn't need her asking questions about Rin and Obito. They would be too painful to answer.

"Hey, you with me?" Anko blinked in response to his voice, and looked at him in surprise.

"What? Yeah. Sorry."

"What were you think about just now?" She shrugged.

"Nothing much." She smiled a little. "Just that I wish I could remember you, so I'd know whether or not I can actually _trust _you."

"Gee thanks." Kakashi grumbled. Some gratitude. He was surprised when a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry. Even if I _did _suddenly remember, and I realized I completely hated you, with the way you've been treating me, I might change my mind."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. She really _did _have a way of getting under peoples' skin, just like Obito had once accused her of being able to do. But she could get out of it just as smoothly.

"So." Anko bounced up suddenly, stretching her arms. "I don't know about you, but _I'm _hungry. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." Kakashi shrugged in an 'I'm-just-doing-what-you-want' way. "Let's go."

And they left. He let her lead the way, even though she had no clue where she was going. And suddenly, he was happy with the sleeping arrangements. He never wanted her away from him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun with this chapter. Review and let me know what you think, k? ;) -- Sam**  
**


	17. Broken XVII

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – XVII**

Spending time with an amnesic Anko turned out to be almost…fun. She didn't ask half as many questions as Kakashi had suspected she would ― and that included about her home-life. She'd accepted what Kakashi said about her parents dying when she was little (which was the truth), and that she had come to Konoha right after they'd died. He hadn't been able to find it in him to tell her about Orochimaru. He knew eventually she'd remember on her own, but until that time came, he was content to letting her lead a happy, worry-free life.

She deserved it, after everything she'd been through.

It was also hard though. Some nights she had terrible dreams (most of which included her being yelled at and hurt by some person she didn't recognize), and she'd wake up terrified, wanting to know what they meant. Kakashi couldn't tell her what he was sure was the truth (which was that they were her memories), so he'd lie, telling her he didn't understand them himself. He felt like dirt afterwards, because he knew she trusted him, and he was betraying her trust by lying to her, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to protect her.

"You're not doing her any favors." Minato had cautioned the silver-haired teen when he had expressed his worry. "When she finally does remember, it's all going to come _crashing _back, and it's gonna break her. You're not doing her any favors by cushioning her like that."

"You can't hide everything." Kurenai had said. "Especially if she's having dreams like that. Eventually she'll figure out the truth. And when she does, she's going to hate you for lying to her."

Everyone seemed to have good ideas, but none of those ideas were helping Kakashi figure out what to do.

It wasn't like he was alone with this, of course. Kurenai was _more _than happy to add in her own two cents, Kai had figured out something was wrong with Anko, and was determined to 'make her better,' and of course, the entire staff at Konoha was there as well. But ― and Kakashi felt conceded every time he thought this ― Anko just hadn't taken to any of them the way she did him. She depended on _him _more than anyone else. And Kakashi kind of liked it that way. He liked having her close. He wasn't ready to lose anymore people he cared about.

"Where in the _world _did she go?" Kakashi mumbled as he shuffled through the halls of Konoha. He'd turned away for a _few minutes_ to help and eight-year-old with her homework, and as soon as he had turned back, Anko was gone. He _hated _it when she wandered off like that. It always took him at least an hour to find her, like some screwy game of Hide-and-Seek. Kakashi always lost.

He stopped when he got to his (their) room, and sighed. She wasn't there. No surprise. But then where…

A thought flashed in his head, and his feet developed a mind of their own as they turned and carried him back down to the first floor. Down to Rin and Anko's old room. And that was where he found her. Standing in front of Rin's nightstand, staring at the same picture Kakashi had hidden under his pillow three weeks earlier, when Anko had first come back to Konoha.

_Shit_, he thought frantically, knowing this was going to lead to questions. She was _in _the picture for heaven's sake, she'd want the truth.

"What are you doing down here?" She looked over her shoulder at him. There was a dazed, lost look in her eyes.

"I had a dream last night." She said quietly. "I was in this room, and I was…I was doing something. Reading something."

"How do you know it was _this _room?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"I didn't, until I walked by here. The door was open, and I looked in, and I recognized it." Kakashi wasn't surprised the door was open. It often was. But he _was _surprised she had remembered it from her dream.

"What were you reading? Was anyone else in here with you?" He asked, stalling for time. The more questions he asked, the more she might forget she had. "A girl, maybe?"

Anko shook her head. "No. I was alone. And I don't know what I was reading. A note…or something. I don't know what it said though."

Suddenly a smooth white piece of paper flashed in his mind. There was neat black writing scrawled over it, and two words in particular stood out: _come home._

The letter Anko had somehow received from Orochimaru. The one that had driven her back home, that Kakashi had found when, in her rush to get out, Anko left it behind. The one that was currently crumpled in a drawer at the bottom of his nightstand.

"Kakashi?" Anko's soft voice broke the teen out of his reverie. "What's wrong, are you okay? You just got really quiet…and you look scared."

Kakashi took a couple of deep breaths. _Calm down_, he ordered himself, _don't worry her. None of that matters anymore. She's here. She's safe. No one can hurt her. I won't let them._

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He put on a smile, knowing full well she couldn't see it. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"One more thing." _Here it comes, _he thought miserably as she grabbed the picture. "Who are the two kids in this? How do I know them?"

Kakashi sighed. "Their names are Rin and Obito. Rin's your old roommate. They're both…gone now. They…they went with foster families." He filled in quickly, remembering the excuse Rin had given Kai when she had to explain where Obito was. Anko frowned.

"Oh. I see. I thought…"

Kakashi cocked his head. "Thought what?"

She shook her head. "No…never-mind."

* * *

It was well after midnight. Kakashi was staring at the ceiling of his room, unable to sleep. This wasn't uncommon for him anymore. He had become accustomed to just laying in bed, listening to Anko's rhythmic breathing, wondering what images her mind was conjuring up for her, and what excuses he might use in the morning to explain away all the bad things.

He was being stupid and he knew it. He knew if and when Anko finally got her memory back, she'd pound him for being an idiot and trying to keep the truth from her. And he'd deserve every punch she threw at him. Because even the 'I-want-to-protect-her' excuse was getting old. He couldn't lie to her forever, even if it _did _keep her happy.

Kakashi sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall. He tried to imagine what Rin and Obito would say if they could see what he was doing. He imagined Rin in his mind.

_It's not right to lie to her, Kakashi-kun. She's depending on you, she trust you, and you're letting her down by not giving her what she deserves; the truth. What are you going to do when she remembers? She'll know you lied, and she could end up hating you. And you care too much about her for her to hate you, Kakashi-kun._

And, in Kakashi's mind, Obito butted in.

_Who _cares _whether or not she likes him? Just stop being an idiot Kakashi! You're making life a whole lot harder for a whole lot of people ― namely you and Mitirashi ― it's completely not worth it. And more to the point, you'll be in for the beating of a _lifetime_ when she figures out you lied to her. You won't be able to sit _or _stand for a week. Is that really worth it?_

Yeah. Neither of them would have said something he didn't already know. But it was still nice to see them. Even if it _was _in his head, and it _did _make him feel a little crazy. Hell, they had been his best friends for seven years, it was hard for him to just let them go. He would someday, but right now he _really _needed their advice.

He closed his eyes as sleep finally threatened to overtake him, breathing deeply. He was exhausted. Maybe he'd finally be able to sleep…

He'd barely managed to drift off when a scream brought him back to reality. He bolted up, looking around. Anko was thrashing around in her bed, screaming in a way Kakashi had never heard from her before. Throwing back the covers, the teen jumped out of his own bed and over to Anko's. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her as hard as he could.

"Anko! _ANKO_!"

Her eyes flew open and she looked around, panicking and breathing hard. At the same time the bedroom door flew open, and the two night monitors bounded.

"What's going on in here?!" One of them asked, looking to Kakashi for answers. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nothing. She had a bad dream, what do you expect? She's fine though, nobody's hurt." The monitors exchanged looks.

"You sure she's all right?" The second one asked, sounding doubtful. "Sounded like she was being murdered to me."

_She might have been. Let me find out what the dream was about and I'll tell you for sure. _"Obviously she's all right. Just scared. Wouldn't you be?"

And finally they left. Kakashi looked back at Anko. Her eyes were wide, filled with shock and fear, and she was still breathing hard and trembling. Kakashi hated seeing her that way.

"Here." He carefully tucked his arm under her back and helped her sit up. Unable to sit up, she leaned against him, her head resting against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and reached up his free hand, running it carefully through her hair. "You okay?"

She gulped and shook her head, obviously unable to speak. "Wanna talk about it?" Another head shake. "Want me to stay over here with you?"

There was a pause, and then she nodded. Kakashi drew his legs up onto the bed, still holding her. He'd stay there as long as she needed him to.

They stayed in that position for at least five minutes. And finally Anko said, her voice cracking, "That man. The one from my other dreams. He was there. And he was…he was hitting me. Kicking me, punching me, doing anything he could. He had a knife. He tried to stab me with it, but I…I kind of rolled out of the way. And then it just kept going. And I remember…I asked him something. I asked him if he had something to do with…somebody dying. I think the name was…Obito. That's what it sounded like, anyway."

Kakashi's heart jolted. "And what did he say?"

"I don't remember, exactly." Anko mumbled. "I just know he said he _did _have something to do with it. And I tried to attack him…and he grabbed me, and he threw me, and my head hit the wall…and then…"

Kakashi waited. He wanted to know what had happened next. He had a feeling he knew what _this _memory was from.

"Then he was trying to stab me again. Then _you _were there. And he got you instead. And you said something to me…I don't remember what though. And then the man attacked you, and when he was finished with you, he…"

She was shaking worse than ever now. Kakashi wrapped both his arms tightly around her small, trembling body. He didn't want her to have to say anything more. And it didn't matter anyway.

"It's all right." He said quietly. "You don't have to tell me. I know what happens after that."

Her eyes widened. "You do? You know what I was talking about?" He nodded. "Then what did you say to me?"

There was a sound of longing, of _need _in her voice. Kakashi tried to bring back his own memory of that night. "I said, 'I'm going to protect you no matter what it takes.'" He said finally.

"Protect me." She repeated quietly. A small shiver went through her body. "But why?"

Kakashi blinked. "Why what?" He asked, "Why would I need to protect you?"

"Why would you _want _to?" Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke, and Kakashi could still feel her shaking against his body. He stared at the top of her head for a second, then said,

"Well…why wouldn't I?"

His answer surprised him enough to make her look up. She stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you―"

"Listen." Kakashi wrapped his arms a little tighter around Anko's small body. "I know you don't remember this now ― and I hope you will soon ― but I made you a promise. I promised that I would protect you no matter what. I wasn't able to keep that promise before. But I _swear _I will this time. Nothing's going to stop me."

"I still don't get it." Anko murmured, bowing her head. "Why would you make a promise like that?"

Kakashi didn't know how to answer her. He tried to remember what had been happening to prompt him to make that promise. He remembered she had been worrying about going back to Orochimaru, and he'd just wanted to comfort her, to see that worried look go away. He'd wanted her to smile, to be happy. He wanted her to be okay. But it had become _so _much more than that.

"Because I…I care about you. And I don't want to see you hurt." He put his chin against the top of her head. "So I'm going to protect you, even it kills _me_."

"Don't do that." Anko's words surprised Kakashi.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you." Her voice was faint, and he could tell she was almost asleep. He decided to let her be. He just had one more question.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the night?"

He barely heard her answer.

"Yes." She breathed just before she drifted off. Kakashi nestled down a little on the bed, careful not to jostle her too much, leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cute? Stupid? Review? Please? -- Sam


	18. Broken VXIII

* * *

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to TwoTails, one of the best Anko/Kakashi writers I've found on this site, who has a fondness for angst and chaos. Hope this has enough for ya! :)

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken – VXIII**

There were still a lot of things Anko didn't understand. But she'd given up on trying. She had almost contented herself to a life where she didn't know anything about herself, except for what a certain silver-haired stranger told her. But she was almost okay with living like that. She figured there was reason Kakashi hid certain things from her, and that was just okay with her. And besides, even without her memories, she could tell that she was a lot happier now than she had been before. So maybe it was just for the best that she didn't remember.

Still, the little snippets of memories that haunted her in her dreams were very annoying. Sometimes they were small things, involving the kids from Konoha (those two she had seen in the picture ― Rin and Obito ― were in a lot of those dreams). Sometimes they were bigger, worse. Those were the ones that scared Anko.

The purple-haired girl ran a hand through her spiky locks, her hand resting on her head. She had a terrible headache, courtesy of not sleeping the night before. She moved her hand down so it was on her cheek and rested her elbow against the windowsill, staring out the window. She had come to love these moments alone in the room she was sharing with Kakashi. They were her times to just relax, to think about everything that had happened since she had been released from the hospital. And to think about Kakashi.

A small smile played over Anko's lips as her thoughts drifted to the older teen. Despite the fact that she remembered absolutely nothing from before she woke up in the hospital ― had it really been a month since then? ―she was sure, completely sure of two things ― one: she had been very mistrustful before, and two: she had trusted Kakashi with her life. And though she didn't know the reason behind either of these things, she knew they were both true. And if that was all she ever remembered, she was really okay with that.

* * *

"You've been hiding in here all day." Minato said as he walked over to Kakashi, who was indeed hiding out in the art room. It was the only safe place from Anko, who couldn't stand even the sight of crayons or paint. And neither could he, really. But he needed a quiet place to think.

He probably could have chosen a better place than this.

"So what's up?" Minato asked finally. Kakashi sighed, trying to figure out the best way to say what had kept him hidden the entire day.

"I've been trying to figure out the best way to…ask someone something." He finally said lamely. Minato smirked.

"This 'someone' wouldn't happen to be a purple-haired, currently amnesic girl who lives here, would it?" Kakashi scowled. Why'd Minato have to be so damn smart? "So what are you going to ask her?"

"Nothing at the moment." Another smirk.

"So what are you _going _to ask her?"

"_That _is none of your business." Kakashi said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Usually he had a lot of respect for Minato. But at the moment he just wanted to be left alone. Minato, sensing this, complied with the boy's wishes and started to leave, but not before saying,

"If you're going to ask Anko out, I'd say the best way to do it is to just blurt it out." Kakashi whirled around, but Minato was already gone.

* * *

"You-wanna-go-get-something-to-eat?"

It was amazing how it easy it came to Kakashi, just blurting something out. Kakashi, the boy who always planned ahead. Kakashi, who was always cool, always kept his nerves in order.

Anko was now staring at him as if he were insane. "Sorry…didn't catch that. What?"

She wasn't trying to be mean, Kakashi realized. He'd just spoken way too fast. Even _he _had barely understood it.

"Would you, uh…" Why was this so hard, _why_? "Would you like to go get something to eat ― you know, go out ― er…with me?"

It was obviously hot in the room. That was the only reason he was burning up under his mask. The _only _reason.

He closed his eyes, waiting for Anko to start laughing, as she surely would.

"Sure!"

His eyes snapped open. That wasn't laughter. "What?"

She frowned. "What, were you just kidding around? Too bad!" Her face broke into a mischievous smile as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. "Now you owe me whether you were kidding or not!"

Kakashi didn't say anything. He was too shocked.

Minato watched the couple bounce out the door. It was a real sight, watching Kakashi get pushed (or pulled in this case) around by a girl half his size. Minato sure was getting a laugh from it.

_Those two are good for each other…_

They were half way to a nearby diner when Kakashi finally realized that Anko had said _yes _to him asking her out. And, for the first time in a long, _long _time, he began to feel just a little excited.

He hadn't exactly _planned _what they were going to do. But Anko seemed to have taken that into consideration already. Once they had finished eating she said, "Want to go for a walk? The park's really nice at night. Quiet and stuff."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. Had she been sneaking out during the night?

Anko thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Dunno. I just do. Wanna?"

Well he couldn't think of anything else to do. So once they had paid, they left for the park. Anko was right, of course. With no kids around, the park _was _quiet. And peaceful. It gave Kakashi a minute to think. And all his thoughts were focused on the girl walking next to him. The one that had just slid her hand into his ― wait, what had she done?

"Toldcha." She said quietly, leaning against his arm. Every one of Kakashi's nerves were now focused on said arm.

Anko had never felt more at peace than she did _right now_. She had been beyond thrilled when Kakashi had asked her out ― at least, she was pretty sure that was what he had done. Words couldn't even _begin _to describe how happy she had been. And now here they were, away from the home and school, together. It could not have _possibly _gotten better.

But it could get worse.

_"Hello Anko."_

Anko jerked, surprised, and whirled around. She was sure the voice had come from behind her. But there was no one there.

"What is it?" She looked up and found herself looking into Kakashi's dark, concern-filled eyes.

"Didn't you hear…"

"Hear what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Never-mind. Come on."

She pulled his arm to get him moving again.

_"It wasn't worth it when all I had to do was get to you and have you convince them to return willingly. So much easier, you see?"_

Anko nearly flew out of her skin as she heard the voice again. She looked every way she could turn her head, but she was fairly certain she and Kakashi were the only ones in the vicinity.

Kakashi watched Anko, concerned now. She was acting weird now, and it was beginning to concern him. "Anko? Anko, talk to me. What's wrong?"

_"What do you think you're doing anyway? You can't stay there forever."_

As much as Anko hated to admit it, she was frightened now. She looked left to right and left again, her eyes wide with fear. But even as she looked, sudden, sick realization entered her panicked mind ― this voice, whatever it was, was in her _head_.

_"You're just a burden to them."_

"Anko!" Kakashi grabbed the girl's shoulders, trying to get her attention. She was shaking under his grip, shivering, though it was hardly cold out. "Anko, what is it, what's wrong? _Anko_!"

She heard Kakashi's voice. He sounded worried. But before she could respond, more, unfamiliar voices assaulted her mind, right along with images.

_She was three, and it was early morning. She stumbled downstairs to see her parents, only to find Orochimaru-sama._

_"Where are Mommy and Daddy?"_

_"They're dead."_

Anko's eyes widened further still. She brought her hands up, clutching the sides of her head tightly.

_She was five. It was the first day of school. Already whispers followed her._

_"My mommy told me about that girl. That weird guy that lives at the end of town, Orochimaru-sama, is her guardian."_

_"He's scary."_

_"She doesn't look very friendly either."_

_"She's scary too, I bet."_

A low whimper escaped through Anko's lips. Kakashi was passed concerned now. He had done everything in his power to get her, short of hitting her. He would _never _resort to that.

_Fists beat down on her, a foot connected with her side every now and then. She bit down on her lip, trying not to scream._

_"Stop." She whispered every now and then. Why did she bother? It hurt so much, but she knew it would never stopped._

Kakashi didn't know what to do anymore. Wherever Anko was, there was no bringing her back. But he wanted to help her somehow. He did the only thing that seemed reasonable ― he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in. She was too far gone to push him away.

_"Her name's Mitarashi Anko. She's in my class at school."_

_She looked up at the sound of her name. Oh wonderful. Uchiha Obito, the class idiot. What the hell was he talking about _her _for?_

_She tried to ignore him, but he kept going._

_"She's weird." Anko's head snapped up as Obito's voice reached her again. "I mean, you haven't talked to her Rin, she's downright creepy. And you know that Orochimaru guy, the one that lives at the end of town? He's her guardian."_

Obito. The sound of his voice, even in her head, even insulting, calmed Anko just a little. And as she heard his voice, she heard others.

_"You don't sound like you like her much, Obito-kun."_

Auburn hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Rin. Her voice rang in Anko's head along with Obito's. Quiet. Warm. Familiar.

Again more voices came. But now they were friendly, reassuring, helpful even. Anko's shallow, quick breathing began to slow a little as the din in her mind started to calm. The images that flashed before her eyes faded slowly. As she slowly entered her head again, she became aware of two things: one, she was crying, and two, she was wrapped tightly in a pair of strong arms. Kakashi's arms.

"Anko?" She heard him through the fog that was still in her head. "Hey, Anko, are you with me again?"

"K-Kakashi…" She stuttered out, realizing that she was shaking. Without warning, her knees gave out from beneath her. Kakashi tightened his grip on her as she sank into his grip a little.

"Anko?"

Her tears were falling faster now as her mind began sorting through all the images that had just been thrown at her. She could put names with faces, could tell where she was for each and every one of those events she had just been forced to remember.

Kakashi, unsure of what was going on and what to do, lowered himself and her so that he was on one knee. She was still in his arms. He wanted desperately to ask her what she had seen, remembered. But on the other hand, he wasn't sure he wanted to know at all.

_"I won't let you." Anko blinked and looked up at him in surprise._

_"Let me what?"_

_"I won't let you go back to him." Kakashi said, clenching his hands into fists. "I won't let him hurt you again." He shifted his gaze from his knees. Black eyes met brown. "I'll protect you. I promise."_

"You promised." Kakashi blinked and looked down in surprise. Anko's head was leaning against his chest. She was still shaking, still crying, but her voice was amazingly steady.

"What?"

"I r-remember." She said quietly, gripping Kakashi's shirt tightly. He wasn't completely surprised by her words. "I remember what you said to me. You promised you would protect me…"

Here it comes, he thought bitterly. She was getting ready to laugh at him, to tell him exactly what she thought of him and his stupid promise.

"But it was never me I was worried about."

Kakashi blinked. As usual she hadn't done what he had expected her to. She was anything if not predictable.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer. Kakashi knew she'd talk when she was ready. And he'd be there for her until she was ready. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, drawing her closer, as if that was possible.

"It's all right." He murmured, running a hand through her purple spikes. He didn't know what else to say. He had never been good at comforting people. She accepted it though.

"Thanks." She murmured, closing her eyes.

She always did that. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah you did. You always do."

Kakashi shook his head and shifted, leaning his back against a tree, Anko still in his arms. He didn't know how long the two of them sat there. He leaned his head back against the tree, his eyes closed. It was only for a second.

"Found 'em!" A light suddenly flashed in Kakashi's face. He jerked awake, confused, disoriented. Anko, who had fallen asleep still leaning against him, groaned as she woke up as well.

"Shit." Kakashi murmured, rubbing his eyes and looking up into the face of the police who had stumbled into them.

"You two from Konoha?"

"Yeah." Kakashi muttered, squinting at his watch, which was just visible in the officer's flashlight. His eyes widened. It was almost two in the morning. "_Fuck_."

"What?" Anko asked apprehensively.

"You've got a lot of people worried about you." The officer said. "Come on, up. Let's get you two home."

Minato was _not _happy. And that was putting it mildly.

"You _fell asleep_. In the _park_! I thought you were more responsible than that Kakashi!"

The silver-haired teen was getting his ass chewed out. It was no surprise. After Rin's disappearance (which no one _still _knew anything about), the nighttime rules had changed _drastically_. Curfew had been changed to eight-thirty, which was an hour and a half earlier than what it had once been, and they had been told that they _were not _under _any _circumstances, allowed to go through the park after eight. There were others. And Kakashi had broken most of them that night.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"_Sorry_." Minato repeated, disbelieving. "_Sorry _wouldn't help if something had happened to you like it did to Rin, would it?"

Kakashi sighed. He had known Minato would throw that back at him. He had been expecting it. His eyes drifted over to Anko, who was sitting on the stairs, her head in her hands, eyes closed.

Minato followed Kakashi's gaze and, misinterpreting it, said, "Don't worry, I'll give it to her as well. She knows the rules, she has no excuse for breaking them."

"Don't." Kakashi said at once. "It's not her fault. I mean… it is, but…just don't yell at her, all right?"

Kakashi's words surprised Minato. He looked over at the purple-haired girl, sighing.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't even know myself, to be honest."

He couldn't explain what had happened. All he knew was that, somehow, she had remembered everything. And, just like everyone had predicted, it had nearly broken her.

"Go to bed." Minato said, sighing. "Get some sleep. But in the morning I want answers. Understand Kakashi?"

The teen nodded, and Minato, after quietly dismissing Anko as well, started down a side hallway, no doubt to the office to tell Sarutobi what was ― or wasn't ― happening. Kakashi waited until he was out of sight before going and sitting down next to Anko, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You all right?"

She shook her head, not turning to look at him. He, in turn, drew her closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for just a couple of minutes, but it was enough for her to fall asleep again. She was obviously exhausted. Kakashi sighed and took her carefully into his arms, carrying her upstairs. She looked so peaceful right then. He wished she could look like that forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ready, set, review! -- Sam


	19. Broken XIX

_

* * *

_

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken ― XIX**

Anko woke up the next morning confused and disoriented. It took her a couple of minutes to figure out why she was still dressed in her clothes from the night before, and why she felt so utterly miserable.

And then, unfortunately, she remembered.

She'd lost it last night in the park. Gone completely insane. Kakashi must have thought she'd gone nuts. She sighed and rolled over on her back, all the while thinking about everything that had rather rudely flooded into her head the night before.

"Yo."

Anko nearly fell out of bed. She hadn't expected Kakashi to be leaning over her, watching her intently.

"_Kakashi_!" She sat up abruptly. Her stomach turned over, and for a minute she thought she was going to be sick. She stayed still for a few moments. The room was spinning before her eyes, and Kakashi was holding her shoulders, keeping her steady. "M'Okay." She muttered finally, falling back on her pillows.

"You're _obviously _not." Kakashi said quietly. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Seven, eight?" Those were normally the times she woke up.

"Try again. It's almost noon."

"_Noon_?!" Anko almost bolted up again, but Kakashi held her down. "What do you mean, _noon_? Why'd you let me sleep that late?"

"Because last night was completely crazy, and you need the rest." Kakashi said simply. "Plus, according to Tsunade, you're running a temp of a hundred and three."

Well that explained why she felt sick. "Just take it easy for the day." Kakashi went on. "You deserve it."

"Kakashi―"

He rested a hand on her mouth. "We'll talk later, I promise. Just go back to sleep for now. All right?"

* * *

Kurenai and Asuma flew away from the door as it opened. Panicking, because they knew Kakashi wouldn't like the fact that they were eavesdropping, they did the first thing that came to mind and pretended to be making out. Kakashi rolled his eyes when he saw them.

"You're either pathetic or you were listening at the door and don't want me to know. I feel like it was the last one, but I don't doubt you're both enjoying that a_ little_ more than you should." They grinned sheepishly as they pulled apart, and Kurenai said,

"How's Anko doing?"

"You were listening at the door, why don't you tell me?"

"You were speaking too soft, we couldn't hear you."

"Asuma!" Kurenai slapped the boy lightly over the head. Asuma blinked, trying to figure out his mistake.

"Uh…" Kurenai rolled her eyes and sighed, looking back at Kakashi.

"So how is she?" Kakashi ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"She's…freaked out. Pretty much what you would expect." He shook his head, sighing. "You guys were right. I should have told her when I had the chance. She probably hates me now."

"I doubt she could _ever _hate you." Asuma said slyly, smirking. Kakashi resisted the urge to hit his friend; his mind took another, less violent course.

"Yeah you're right. Well, I'm sorry I disturbed you and Kurenai, I'll let you get back to your make-out session." He walked away, leaving them both with stunned expressions. "And don't worry," he called over his shoulder, "I'll make sure to tell the others to stay out of the hallway."

"Kakashi!" Kurenai yelled after him, annoyed.

"You say anything and I'll kill you!" Asuma shouted. Kakashi raised his hand in acknowledgement, giving them a lazy wave.

Minato looked up as Kakashi walked into the cafeteria, stopping long enough to get a bagel. His eyes were filled with concern. "How is she?"

Kakashi dropped down into a seat, resting his head in his hands. "She woke up for a bit. I made her go back to sleep, she looked like hell. I wish I could do something to help her, but…it's out of my hands, isn't it?"

"It all depends on how _she _decides to handle it." Minato agreed. "Anko's strong, though. I'm sure she'll be okay…with time."

Kakashi picked at his bagel, all of a sudden not sure why he had grabbed it. He wasn't at all hungry. "What can I do?" He asked finally, looking at Minato for answers. The older man shook his head, sighing.

"I don't know, Kakashi. I think all you can really do right now is be there for her. She needs you more than anything now."

Be there for her. Kakashi could do that. He nibbled randomly on a piece of bagel, his thoughts already back upstairs with Anko.

"You're a good kid, Kakashi. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

* * *

Kakashi straightened up, relieved, as Anko began to stir again. It had been almost three hours since she'd last woken up.

"Kakashi?" She sounded surprised. As if there were anywhere else for him to be. He didn't say that though.

"About time." He joked instead, watching her sit up. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged. Her eyes were distant, seeing something else. "Not bad." She murmured, sounding distracted. They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Kakashi felt the overwhelming need to break it.

"I'm sorry."

They spoke at the same time. Kakashi blinked, staring at Anko in surprise. "_You're _sorry?" He said finally, his voice betraying his shock. "For _what_?"

She looked away from him, biting her lip. "For…for everything. For coming here. For ever even _meeting _you. If I had listened to…to Orochimaru, if I wasn't here, if I'd never known this place even _exists_…then Obito…Obito would still be alive right now. Maybe Rin-san too—"

Kakashi put a finger to her lips, effectively ending her torrent of words. "Don't ever," he said quietly, "_ever_, even for a moment, think you belong anywhere but here, Anko. And besides," he cupped her chin carefully in his hand, turning her head so her eyes met his, "if you weren't here right now, I wouldn't have a reason to live."

It was a bold declaration. Even Kakashi was a bit surprised by it. "All I do is cause everyone trouble—"

"Who told you that?" Kakashi demanded at once. "Was it Orochimaru? Don't listen to _him_ Anko, he was just messing with your head, trying to get you to do what _he_ wanted. He doesn't know _anything _about you. Don't listen to him. _Never _listen to _him_."

Anko tore her gaze away from Kakashi, closing her eyes. Her entire body was trembling now. "Why does it matter?" She asked finally. Her voice shook as she spoke. Kakashi tried to figure out the right way to say it…but he couldn't find the words.

"It just…_does_." He said finally, carefully weighing each word. "Can that be enough for now?"

She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye, her head moving in a slow nod. Kakashi, finally losing his last ounce of self control, slid carefully onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her. To his great surprise, she didn't tell him off, but instead leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.

"Thank you." She murmured after a moment.

"I haven't _done _anything." He reminded her.

"You did enough." He could hear a slight smile in her voice, and he remembered that this was an on-going argument between the two of them. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"This is _never _going to end, is it?"

"Nope." She closed her eyes. He could almost _feel _the tension draining from her body. Minato was right; as long as he was there for her, it would be enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So now that we've moved out of total chaos, I find myself unable to write. I'm not good at fluff. And we're about to go into major fluff; including some love confessions later on. It's sure to be painful. But bear with me. This will probably be wrapping up in four or five chapters; I'm not decided on an exact number yet. Well review please! — Sam


	20. Broken XX

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken — XX**

Anko moved back into her's and Rin's old room. Kakashi didn't let on, but he was disappointed. He knew, of course, that she wouldn't be able to stay once she didn't need him anymore…but still, he wished she could have stayed — just a little while longer.

They hadn't spoken about what had happened at the park. Kakashi had tried to bring it up once, and instantly dropped it. It had been too awkward.

So instead he did the one thing he seemed to do best: he stayed with Anko and refused to let her out of his sight. That was easier said than done, of course, considering they had school and their rooms were separated by a floor, but he did the best he could. They didn't talk much when they were together, but they were both more comfortable that way. It was easier to let the silence persist then to say things that _needed _to be said.

The police still gave Minato daily updates on the search for Orochimaru. The blonde-haired man always told Kakashi what was going on, but there wasn't much to say, because they hadn't found the bastard and they didn't have any hints as to where they _might _find him. He was almost like a snake.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

Kakashi sighed and put his pencil down. He and Anko were in the study room working on homework. Well, _he _was working on homework. Anko was keeping up a steady rhythm with her pencil.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

"Okay." He said finally, giving on. "What's bothering you?"

She didn't looked from her homework, which she had been staring at vacantly for the last half hour. "What makes you think anything's bothering me?"

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

"Because last time I checked we were here to do _homework_, not demonstrate your lack of musical talent."

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

"And if you tap that pencil one more time Anko I swear, I _will _snap it in half." Anko sighed as she set her pencil down at last.

"Okay A, there's nothing wrong, and B, I do _so _have musical talent. You just don't appreciate it." Kakashi snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _Tap-Tap-Tap_. Sure to be the next number one single." Anko stuck her tongue out at him, face pinched in annoyance. Well, she could act. But Kakashi could tell something was bothering her — but then, something was _always _bothering her these days. He wished she'd talk to him about it — waiting for her to come to him with her problems had been dangerous last time he'd done it…

"Come on." He closed his books and started putting them into his bag. "It's still early. Let's go for a walk."

Anko seemed happy to agree. On one condition of course. "Not the park."

"Not a chance." Kakashi complied at once. They left their stuff under the table and left together. Minato was, of course, watching them from the watch station. He smirked. If only Kakashi realized how in love he was…not that Anko was much better. She seemed to be as blind as he was. Minato rolled his eyes. _Kids_…

Kakashi and Anko walked in silence for a few minutes. Usually that was okay, but today it drove Kakashi crazy. "So?" He prompted finally, hoping that would give Anko a hint. No such luck.

"So what?"

Kakashi groaned. _This girl is going to drive me insane_. "Please Anko. For the love of my sanity. Just _tell me _what's wrong already."

"I told you, nothing's wrong."

Kakashi wished he had something to hit his head against. "_Jeez_…you're going to drive me into an early grave, you know."

"You wouldn't be the first one." It was no more than a mutter, but Kakashi still heard every word of it. He winced.

"That's…not what I meant." _Stupid, stupid, stupid Kakashi! Could you have thought of a _worse _choice of words?_

"Forget it. I know what you meant."

Silence was definitely safer. Kakashi was glad to let it take over again. He shoved his hands into his pockets, sulking now, and looking down every now and then at the head of spiky purple hair that walked beside him. He hated it when she thought she couldn't talk to him…

Finally she sighed. "You know…" Kakashi straightened up, trying not to look too eager. "You don't have to…ya know…_force _yourself to be with me…if you don't want to. I'd understand."

Kakashi blinked. He hadn't expected _that_. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know…" She shrugged, struggling for the words. "I know you don't _want _to be with me…that's fine, you don't have to be, I mean…I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be with me either."

Kakashi stared for a minute, trying to figure out how to respond to _that_. "Have you lost your mind?" He finally settled for asking, surprised by how calm his voice sounded.

"In a manner of speaking." She admitted, a small smile gracing her lips. Kakashi just shook his head.

"I'm not _forcing _myself to do anything — and that includes hang around with you. Where did you even _get _that idea?"

"It's the only thing I can think of." She stopped walking and looked up at him. He stopped as well, meeting her deep, troubled brown eyes. "It's the only idea that makes sense. You…feel sorry for me or whatever, and you force yourself to be around me so I don't have to be lonely, even though you hate me—"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a second, back _up_!" Kakashi cut Anko off suddenly. She blinked and her mouth snapped shut. "Where the _hell _did you get the idea that I _hate _you?" She pressed her lips tightly together, contemplating for a minute. She looked away, focusing on the sidewalk below them.

"Because of…of what happened…Obito…" Kakashi flinched at the sound of his friend's name. "That was…my fault…"

Kakashi just shook his head. Leave it to Anko to take the blame for _everything_. He sighed as he reached up and pinched her lips between his thumb and forefinger, effectively shutting her up. She blinked and looked up at him. "Just hush, all right?" He commanded, pulling his hand away. "Obito…what happened to him wasn't your fault. Nobody blames you. I _certainly _don't blame you — it has nothing to do with you."

Kakashi could tell she wanted to say something, but she pressed her lips together, resisting the urge. "You're allowed to talk now." He informed her.

"But Orochimaru's the one…he sent the car, he did it because of _me_!"

"He did." Kakashi agreed. "And I _blame _him. But it's not like you _told _him to, you didn't know he was going to—"

"Yes I did."

Her voice was a fragile, miserable whisper. It shook Kakashi — he'd never heard anyone sound quite so…_broken_. "He told me." She went on, looking away from him again. "He wanted me to come home, he _told _me…he said I was a burden to everyone, a magnet for trouble, if I didn't get hurt…one of my friends _would_…and then Obito was…it was Orochimaru, it's _always _him…and it's _my _fault…"

Kakashi sighed as he reached his hands up and rested them on Anko's shoulders, steadying her shaking body. "Anko? C'mon Anko, look at me." After a stubborn moment she complied, meeting his eyes. "I know for some sick reason you enjoy blaming yourself for every little problem, but that's going to _stop_, understand? It stops right now. I told you before, everything that's happened…I don't blame you, _no one _blames you. Except _you_. And that's going to end. _Now_."

She just looked up at him, her expression slightly dazed. How much longer, he wondered, could she take all the blame on herself? She wasn't strong enough for that. _No one _was strong enough for _that_. He sighed as he pulled her towards him, wrapping her in a tight hug. She relaxed against him; he could almost _see _the tension draining from her body.

"You're _sure _you're not forcing yourself to be with me?" Anko asked quietly after a minute. Kakashi chuckled.

"Trust me. Most of the time I have to force myself to _leave _you." A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Good." She said after a minute, pulling away from Kakashi. He reached down and took one of her small hands in his, squeezing it. "We should probably get back. It's getting late…"

"Yeah, probably." They started home together hand-in-hand. Neither knew that they'd had an audience for that entire scene.

* * *

Anko finished getting her clothes together, her back to the open door of her room. Pajamas in hand she turned to head for the shower…

"Yah!"

And jumped backwards, her clothes flying from her arms, her heart racing. Kurenai was standing in the door to her room, arms folded, an uncharacteristically serious look on her face. Anko took a minute to remember how to breathe before laying into her friend.

"What the _hell _Kurenai?! How long have you been standing there?"

Kurenai didn't answer at first. She walked slowly into the room, standing in the middle of the floor for a moment before sitting down on Anko's bed. Anko just stared, eyebrow raised, and after a minute sat down on Rin's bed so she was directly across from Kurenai. She curled her legs up on the bed, still staring.

"What's your problem?"

Kurenai contemplated for a moment before speaking. "Anko, we're friends, right?"

"Um…is this a trick question?"

"Just answer it. Are you, or are you not, my friend?"

Anko rolled her eyes. Over-dramatic. "_Yes_, Kurenai, we're friends. I can't be picky, I seem to scare a lot of the people around here. So yes, we're friends."

The answer didn't seem to satisfy Kurenai. "And _as _my friend, you would never keep a secret from me, right? No matter how big it was and how much you felt like you had to protect yourself?"

"Uh…yes?" Anko couldn't quite figure out where this was going.

"So then _why_, when Asuma and I were out today, did I see you and Kakashi, _together_, hugging and holding hands, without any prior knowledge that you two had _finally _made things official?"

Anko just stared, taking the first track she came across. "Why were you out with Asuma?"

Kurenai blushed. "Not the point, _I'm _interrogating _you _right now."

"It _is _the point though. You're preaching _me _about keeping secrets, and yet I didn't know you and Asuma—"

"_Zip it_!" Kurenai snapped. "You can lay into me later, this is _my _time." Anko snapped her mouth shut quickly. "That's better. Now. You and Kakashi?"

Anko blushed and looked away. "It's…not like that, he was just…ah…"

"I know, I know, you went nuclear on him because you think he should hate you for all the had things that have happened since you got here and you're worried that he's just been forcing himself to spend time with him because he feels sorry for you." Anko raised an eyebrow.

"How long did you follow us for?"

"That's not important."

"It is to me!"

"Just cooperate with me Anko, would you? I don't want to have to find out my information through rumors, that would just be degrading."

"Not to mention impossible because you're always the one who _starts _the rumors." Kurenai scowled.

"Please. Just tell me, okay, before I go crazy. Are you and Kakashi…?"

Anko glared evenly at Kurenai, who deserved credit for not looking away. "I don't know." The purple-haired girl admitted finally, falling back on the bed. Kurenai stood and walked over, leaning over to look at Anko, bewildered.

"How do you _not know _if you're going out with someone?" Anko stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"It's…more confusing than you're making it sound." Kurenai sighed.

"Fine, how about this — do you _like _him?" She paused. "Wait, scratch that. Everyone in _Konoha _knows you like him—"

It took Anko a moment to wrap her brain around that. "_What_?!" She shouted finally, bolting up again. Kurenai jumped back, surprised.

"Well yeah…I mean, you never tried to hide it…don't worry it's the same for him, even the _adults _know you two have a thing for each other, it's kind of pathetic…"

Anko just stared at Kurenai, uncomprehending. "So it's not official yet." The raven-haired girl sighed. "Fine, that's just fine. I'll leave you be now, go take your shower…"

She started to leave. Anko snapped back, realizing something, and jumped up, darting past Kurenai and closing the bedroom door. "Hold it."

Kurenai looked delighted. "Remember something you want to tell me?"

"No, I remembered something I wanted to _ask _you. You said you and Asuma went out today?" Kurenai nodded, not seeing where this was leading. "So why did _I_, your _friend_, not have any prior knowledge of this event?"

Kurenai blushed. "Ah…_damn_."

Anko grinned evilly. She could put Kakashi in the back of her mind long enough to torture Kurenai.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fluff next chapter…_real _fluff, I promise…and a slight cliff hanger. A good one though I assure you, there will be no more death or threat of death in this story…in fact Orochimaru doesn't come back until the epilogue. Oh, and this story will have a _happy _ending! I wasn't planning one originally, but I'm a bit tired of depressing, so I figured I'd end this one on a good note. All righty, review if you'd be so kind! — Sam


	21. Broken XXI

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken — XXI**

"Aren't you supposed to be attached to the purple-haired vixen?"

Kakashi started as Asuma's face appeared in his full view. The silver-haired teen had been kicked back in the study hall, staring out the window, thinking very hard about the very same girl Asuma was inquiring about.

"Well I would be, but your girlfriend seems to have kidnapped her. Kurenai scares me enough that I won't try to follow _them _around."

Asuma laughed, not even bothering to comment on the girlfriend thing. "You're such a wuss."

"Ahuh. When was the last time _you _said no to Kurenai?" Asuma stopped laughing at once. Kakashi smirked as he watched his friend's face darken.

"So what are you doing down here anyway?" The boy quickly changed the topic, hopping up onto the table Kakashi had been sitting at. "Obviously you're not doing homework."

"You know, just thinking."

"About Anko?"

There was no point in lying. "Yeah."

Asuma was quiet for a moment. "Ya know," he said thoughtfully after a few moments, "Kurenai and I witnessed something very…interesting about two days ago. We were hanging out downtown…"

Kakashi groaned. Anko had told them about the audience they'd had for that scene. "Thank you for reminding me I have to kill you."

Asuma grinned sheepishly. "Hey, hey, Kurenai made me do it."

"Don't you know how to say _no_?"

"Like you said man, she's scary. I'm not crossing her if I can help it." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"And you call _me _a wuss?"

"Not the point." Asuma pressed on quickly. "Is that what you were thinking about just now?"

Again, Kakashi saw no point in lying. "Sort of. I dunno. Everything gets…confusing when it comes to Anko. It was easy when it was Rin and Obito, I always knew what to make of the two of them. Anko though…"

"Welcome to life. It's always easy when it's just your friends."

Kakashi sighed. He'd long ago established that he harbored more than _friendly _feelings for Mitirashi Anko. Hell, he'd even admitted to himself that he _loved _her. But that was always during a crisis, when she _needed _someone to love her, to protect her — a job Kakashi had gladly taken. But things were quiet again, no sword hanging over Anko's head, no constant threat — no more than usual, anyway.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Not really, no."

Asuma cursed vehemently. "Jackass."

"And proud of it."

* * *

"How about this, it's cute!"

Anko just stared. "Kurenai do you _know _me?"

The raven-haired girl sighed, looking down at the frilly pink sweater. "C'mon, I think it's adorable. Let's see—"

She started to hold it up to Anko, who took a step backwards. "I know where you sleep Yuuhi. If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from me with _that_."

Kurenai shook her head, putting the sweater back on the rack. "You're _impossible _Anko. How am I supposed to work with you?"

"I don't recall asking for you to help, you know."

"Wouldn't _any _sane person want my help?"

"Define _sane_!" Anko protested as Kurenai grabbed her and started dragging her through the store again. That Saturday had _not _gone the way she wanted it to. All _she _had wanted was to stay home, read a book, hang out with Kakashi, the usual. But Kurenai had ambushed her that morning and dragged her out for the day. Anko had kept up a furious string of complaints, knowing they wouldn't do her any good. Kurenai could be so _stubborn _sometimes…

"Why are we doing this again?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes and proceeded to explain. "_Because_," she said in a voice implying that she was just stating the obvious, "I needed an excuse to get you out of Konoha — and more importantly away from Kakashi — so we could _talk_."

"Since when does it matter who's around when we talk?"

"Because I'm about to delve into your personal life. You don't want me advertising it around, do you? You know Konoha's just a gossip hall—"

"And _you're _its ring-leader. Why the hell would I talk to you about anything?"

"Do you _really _want me to break out the 'friends' speech again?" Anko cursed silently. That was one step short of blackmail. "That's what I thought. C'mon, let's pay for our stuff and get some lunch."

Anko sulked by the exit while Kurenai went to the check-out counter. The raven-haired girl was so _evil_. But Anko couldn't refuse her either. She was _scary _when she was mad…

Once they'd found a place to eat and ordered, Kurenai, who was sitting across from Anko, leaned over the table and said, "So, about Kakashi…"

Anko sighed. "Kurenai anything that's said here today could be used against me later in life. Therefore the second we're done talking, I _will _have to kill you. Promise not to hold me responsible?"

"That'll only work if you get it in writing. Besides, I'm not here to get information. I'm here to help you figure this crazy relationship out."

"You die either way, so no skin off me."

Kurenai just rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. C'mon, I'm serious. You said before you didn't really _know _what you and he were — I'm going to help with that." Anko sighed and dropped her head onto the table. "Quit being a baby Anko. So. You like spending time with Kakashi, right?"

"Yeah." Anko muttered. "But that doesn't mean anything, I like spending time with _you _too — or I did until today, at any rate."

"If you had to choose between spending time with _me_, or spending time with Kakashi, who would you choose? And you can be honest, I can take it."

_The question is will I live through the night if I answer wrong? _"Kakashi." Kurenai made a knowing noise in the back of her throat. "But only because he doesn't drill me on my personal life — which is sure to be no longer personal after _this_."

Kurenai ignored that, moving on. "Do you remember anything from your bout with amnesia — at all?"

Anko picked her head up off the table, looking into Kurenai's crimson eyes. "Kind of. A little. It feels like a dream, but I can kind of remember small bits and pieces…"

"Do most of them revolve around Kakashi?"

Anko nodded slowly. But of course, that was because Kakashi hadn't left her side the entire time. There was no connection there. "You trusted him, didn't you?"

"Explicitly." She could say _that _confidently. Even from what little she could remember of that time, she knew for a fact that she had completely trusted Kakashi. She closed her eyes, pulling back what she could clearly remember from that time — waking up in the hospital and seeing Kakashi sitting right next to her bed, waiting. For _her_. And she remembered something else now as well — remembered how, even as she'd laid there, confused and weary, how seeing him had almost made her feel…whole.

"Hey, earth to Anko!" Kurenai snapped her fingers in front of Anko's face, pulling the girl back to reality. "You still with me?"

"Y-Yeah." Anko stuttered, shaking her head. "Just fine. Sorry about that."

Kurenai leaned back in her seat, pursing her lips together. "If you don't want to talk anymore, we don't have to…I know you don't like talking about yourself that much."

Anko made a face. "I don't know…actually, I kind of _do _want to talk about it now." She shook her head again. "I don't know…I'm confused."

Kurenai smiled despite herself. "You're so serious all the time. How old are you again?"

Anko realized with a jolt that she'd completely missed her last birthday. "Damn. Thirteen."

"Just figured out that you forgot your own birthday?" Anko nodded. Kurenai laughed. "It happens, especially around Konoha. Everyone's birthdays start to run together, you even lose your own in the mix."

Anko made a face, sipping her drink. It took everything in her to ask what was on her mind. "…Kurenai?"

"What's up?"

She took a deep breath. Now or never…

"How old do you have to be…to be in love?"

* * *

"Why do I feel like you're avoiding me?"

Anko jumped a mile; the framed picture almost slipped out of her hands. She caught it at the last second and bolted up, putting on a glare to give Kakashi. "Don't _do _that. Jesus, scared the hell out of me."

"Didn't know you were so jumpy." Kakashi walked into the room and sat down next to Anko on the bed, taking the picture from her. It was the one from the day at the river, with the two of them, Rin, and Obito. "I've been thinking about them a lot lately too." He admitted, setting the picture back on the bedside table. "It still bothers me that no one knows what happened to Rin…"

Anko looked away, closing her eyes. Was Rin's disappearance her fault as well? Did she have _more _innocent blood on her hands? "But back to my early question. Are you avoiding me?"

Anko had to admit, she kind of was. Ever since the day out with Kurenai (almost a week earlier). Coming to the realization that she did, in fact, _love _Kakashi had been a big step. And now she was terrified.

"I'm not. You're imagining things."

"Sure I am." Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood up, looking out the window. "Come on Anko, I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"I can tell when you're avoiding me. And I can _definitely _tell when something's bothering you. Now, usually I wait and let _you _come to _me _with your problems. But I'm beginning to think that's not such a good idea. So start talking."

Anko sighed. Damn, perceptive, silver-haired freak…

"It's…nothing _bad_." She said after a minute. "Just…confusing."

Kakashi waited. "It's…it's hard. I mean…" How was she supposed to explain this without admitting the truth? "I don't…I'm not…_good _at trusting people. Until I came here, I didn't know I was capable of it. But Rin…and Obito…and you…I trusted the three of you, more than I've ever trusted anyone before. But it's hard…it's hard letting yourself open up after keeping secrets for so long. At points though, it was harder to keep them…_because _I trusted you, and I felt like I _could _tell you. It felt like…like I was choking on them. It was the worst feeling in the world."

Kakashi was silent for a moment. Finally he said, in a slow voice, "Why do I get the feeling you're not just talking about _trust _here?"

_Damn! _"I'm not." She admitted. "Not entirely. I'm talking about…about giving yourself to someone…about how it's the same as giving them permission to break you…but at the same time, trusting that they won't."

Kakashi had heard a saying that was along those lines. _Love is the same as giving someone permission to break you, and trusting that they won't._ Was that what Anko was talking about then? Love?

Kakashi looked at Anko, took in her slim frame, her drawn, tired eyes, her pale skin, and realized that there was no way in hell she could be anymore thoroughly broken then she already was. What was left to entrust to anyone?

He sat down next to her again, resting a hand on her knee. "I hear you, you know. Or I hear _something_. You're trying to tell me something Anko, I get that. I just don't know _what_."

She looked at her knees, folding her hands tightly. Kakashi made a face, a deal coming to mind. "How about this? I tell you a secret, you tell me one."

Anko raised an eyebrow at him. "Depends. How big is your secret?"

He smiled as he raised a hand up to his mask, pulling it down slowly. "Not really telling so much as _showing_…but you know what I mean."

Anko's eyes widened. _Damn _he was handsome. Why'd he bother with the mask? Kakashi laughed. "You look surprised. What, did you think I wore this because I was unbearably ugly?"

Anko could barely think now. But she managed to wrap her mind around one important thought. He trusted her, trusted her enough to give her the secret that had died with Rin and Obito, the only two who had ever seen Kakashi's face. He trusted Anko. She could trust him, couldn't she?

And it was with that thought that she realized she was handing over the last thing she had to give — the thing that, she realized, already belonged to Kakashi, even with her fighting against it. In one swift movement she moved in and kissed him.

Kakashi certainly had no complaints. He didn't pull away, didn't try to stop her. He wrapped one arm around her, drawing her closer. In a matter of seconds they were both so completely intertwined that they barely counted as two people.

But eventually they _did _need to breathe. They broke apart, each trying to regain their breath. And Anko, staring resolutely at Kakashi's chest, surrendered her heart at last.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** See? Happy cliffy! I can do fluff! /is shot/ Aw damn, that's gonna leave mark. Review please? — Sam


	22. Broken XXII

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken — XXII**

Kakashi's mind had stopped working. Had she said that? Had she _actually _said that? Was something wrong with his hearing? Had Anko actually said she _loved _him?

"Love is the same as giving someone permission to break you," he muttered finally, reciting the saying like a nursery rhyme, "and trusting that they won't."

Anko laughed quietly. "Yeah. I've heard that too."

Kakashi was still confused. Happy, happier than he had been in a _long _time. But confused all the same. He looked down at the girl in his arms — the girl who had fallen into his life, beaten and broken, and turned it upside down. The girl who had, just a month early, fallen apart in his grip while he watched, unable to do anything to help. He had seen her destroyed to the point of no return. Was it possible there was a part of her left that _could _love him, could trust that he would love her too?

Kakashi was confused. But he knew one thing for sure. Anko trusted him not to break her. And he never would. For now…that was enough.

He brushed his lips lightly against the top of her head. "Love you too." He breathed quietly. She shivered with pure pleasure.

"What are you two doing?"

Kakashi and Anko jumped, pulling apart quickly. But Minato wasn't speaking to _them _— he was speaking to their audience.

"_Kurenai_!" Anko jumped up, anger taking over her face. Kurenai back off instantly, holding her hands up in defense.

"We were just walking by—"

"And thought we'd stop and catch the show ." Asuma hit his knuckles against the door. "Seriously, this thing's here for a reason."

Kakashi counted to ten before pulling his mask up again, standing, and turning to face Kurenai and Asuma, fixing the spies with a furious glare. They both took a step back, apprehension taking over their features.

"You know what…we're gonna run now." And they took off without another word. Minato raised an eyebrow and looked back at Kakashi and Anko, who were exchanging annoyed glances.

"Do I…even want to know?"

"Probably not." Kakashi answered honestly. Minato was more than happy to accept the answer. He nodded slowly before leaving. He would _definitely _be happier not knowing what was going on.

Kakashi and Anko just shook their heads before sitting back down on the bed, thoroughly annoyed now. "I'm seriously going to _kill _Kurenai." Anko muttered after a few minutes of silence, kicking her legs back and forth. "She's just getting to be _way _too aggravating."

"She cares though." Kakashi reasoned. "They both care — in their own, strange way. They're just…teenagers. They're naturally inclined to be curious. If it was us and their position, and they in ours, you _know _we'd stop to watch."

Anko didn't want to admit he was right…but he was right. "Oh fine…I won't kill her." She paused for a second, then smiled quite evilly. "That doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a few sleepless nights though…"

"You're not going to tell her she's off the hook?"

"Nope." Anko's lips popped happily on the _p_. Kakashi shook his head.

"You are _truly _an evil little monster."

"And _you _just said you loved me. What does that make _you_?"

Kakashi thought about that for a second, then smiled and wrapped his arm around Anko's shoulder, holding her tightly against him. "A glutton

* * *

"Done!" Kai announced proudly as he finished his puzzle.

"Great job Kai. You've officially finished every puzzle this place owns." Kai smiled and pretended to bow, then puffed out his chest. Anko laughed as she poked his stomach, and his breath came out in a long _whoosh_.

"Anko-nee-chan!" He complained. Anko was too busy laughing to answer. Kai's face pulled into a devilish smirk and he dove at Anko, tackling her and sending her to the ground. Anko responded by wrapping the boy in a loose headlock.

Kakashi watched them from across the room. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Minato lead two adults and a younger child, maybe five or six years old, in. Kakashi vaguely recognized the child. Her name was Yukiko. She'd been at Konoha until about two years ago.

"Apparently they decided they want a younger sibling for her." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Asuma, who was watching the small group as well. "That's what my dad told me, anyway."

The parents were walking slowly around the room, observing the younger kids. Kakashi kept a tab on them as he went back to looking at Anko and Kai, who were still holding their mock wrestling match.

"He seems like a rambunctious one." Kakashi heard the father say as they walked towards him. They were watching Kai.

"That's Kai." Minato explained. "He's very well-liked, even by the older kids. He gets along with everyone."

Yukiko peaked around her mother's legs at the small boy. She looked intrigued. "Hey Kai." Minato called, grabbing the boy's attention. "Come over here for a minute."

Kai looked up at the sound of his name and jumped up, dragging Anko over with him. He eyed the adults curiously, but his eyes lit up when he saw Yukiko. "Hiya." He said, giving her his customary grin. Yukiko made a noise in the back of her throat and retreated back behind her mother's legs. The older woman smiled, giving her daughter a nudge.

"Come on Yukiko, that isn't polite."

Kai didn't seem to mind though. "My name's Kai. What's your name?"

"Yukiko." She said in a small voice.

"Yukiko. That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you. Oh, and this is Anko-nee-chan. Don't worry, she only looks scary."

Asuma burst into laughter. Kakashi bit his lip to keep from laughing as well. The look on Anko's face was priceless.

"Traitor." She muttered, sticking her tongue out at Kai, who gave her a quick grin. Yukiko managed a small smile.

Yukiko's parents talked to Kai for a few minutes, then talked to Minato. Kai, during that time, managed to get Yukiko to thaw out and start talking. They were already quickly on their way to friends.

"Why don't we talk to Sarutobi-sama?" Minato said finally, turning to lead the adults out again. Yukiko took her mother's hand as they left, waving to Kai. Kai waved back eagerly.

"She was nice. Why do you think they were here?"

Asuma, Kakashi, and Anko exchanged looks. They had a feeling they knew. "C'mon Kai, let's go clean up the puzzle."

Anko led Kai away. Kakashi and Asuma watched them silently.

* * *

It was always hard, watching a child go, even if they were going to a nice family, like the Mitamis. But Minato found it was even harder to let Kai go.

"He seemed rather attached to the girl he was with." Aito observed as he and his wife began reading the paperwork. They would, of course, talk to Kai before they signed it. But they had wanted to get the reading out of the way first.

"Anko. She's one of the newer kids here. Kai attached himself to her on his first day. They're very close."

"She seemed to get along well with him."

"She likes Kai. Like I said before, most of the kids here do."

Minato was beginning to see where _this _line of questioning was leading. Kakashi would _murder _someone if…

Sarutobi, thankfully, stepped in to save the day. "It isn't our place to decide for children whether or not they want to go to foster families. Anko is a special case though. She comes from a bad abuse home, she's a very mistrustful person. I doubt she's very eager to be thought of for adoption."

They looked disappointed. Minato silently thanked Sarutobi. He had just saved the blonde man an earful of yelling…

* * *

"I don't get it." Kai said for the millionth time as Anko helped him pack his clothes. "Why do I have to go with those people? Why can't I stay here?"

"You can if you really want to." Anko assured him. "But wouldn't you rather go with them? They seem really nice, and you'll have real home and parents who love you and a big sister—"

"_You're _my big sister." Kai said stubbornly, dropping the shirt he was holding. "I'm not going."

Anko smiled sadly and wrapped her arms tightly around the boy. "You have to go Kai." She whispered as she pulled away.

"You just said I don't!" He argued.

"I know I did. But you know what, this'll be good for you. You'll finally have a _real _family. Isn't that what you want?"

Kai's lower lip trembled. "I want to stay with _you_."

Anko just shook her head. Kai bit his lip, then threw his arms around Anko's neck, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I'll miss you." He whispered, his voice shaking. Anko returned the hug gently, trying to keep her own tears from falling.

"Miss you too."

Kakashi pushed himself up from the wall as Kai and Anko finally made their way back downstairs. Kai walked slowly towards his new family. Anko stepped next to Kakashi, reaching instinctively for his hand.

Minato knelt down in front of Kai. "Got everything?" The small boy nodded silently. "Come on, don't look so down. Will you feel better if I tell you everyone is really going to miss you, and we'll never forget you?"

Kai looked back at Anko, and his eyes lit up. "Yeah, maybe it would."

Minato laughed and tousled Kai's hair. "Atta boy. You better not forget about _us_, now."

"I won't." Kai promised. As he started to leave, he reached hesitantly for his foster father's hand. The man seemed to like this. He gave the smaller hand a squeeze as he took it.

Minato sighed as he stood again and stretched. It was always hard saying goodbye. He started towards the office area, stopping and looking back at Anko, his mind conflicted. Had they made the right choice, not telling her about her own adoption offer?

Then he saw Kakashi's and Anko's intertwined hands, saw the way she seemed to lean on him for support. Yes, they'd made the right decision. Because as much as Anko would miss Kai, she would miss Kakashi a million times more, were they ever separated. She needed Kakashi. He was the only thing that kept her together, helped her heal.

So many things had happened in what was really an incredibly short time. It hadn't even been a year — hell, it had barely been half a year! — since that innocent day in the restaurant where he first laid eyes on Anko. His life had been turned upside down from that day on as he picked up the daunting task of helping her pick up the pieces of _her _life and try to put them back together. There had been a lot of pain, a lot of guilt, a lot of loss.

Loss. Kakashi's mind flew once again to Rin and Obito. He had long since given up hoping that the girl was still alive. He hoped wherever Rin and Obito were now, they were together, they were happy. He hoped they could see that they were missed every single day, and that he looked forward to the day he could see them again (though admittedly, he hoped that was very far into the future).

"Tell me what you're thinking about." Anko demanded suddenly, snapping back to reality.

"A lot. It's complicated, it'd take awhile to explain."

"We have awhile." She reminded him. "We have our entire lives to talk about whatever we want."

"Hmn." Kakashi pretended to think. "I don't think I have _quite _that much to say."

"Then I'll say something. And when I run out of things to talk about, you can think of something else. And if you can't think of anything, then we can just be together. It doesn't really matter what we do. As long as we're together."

Kakashi had to admit, he liked that. He liked that a lot. "Here's to the rest of our lives then." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"And whatever we think of to fill that time." Anko added. Kakashi smiled.

"And whatever we think of to fill that time." He agreed quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Seriously, just shoot me and get it over with. Oh well…epilogue next…special appearance by Orochimaru…don't worry, nothing bad, I said this would have a happy ending didn't I? Just review…—Sam


	23. Broken — Epilogue

* * *

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

* * *

**Broken — Epilogue**

—_**:—:—:—13 Years Later—:—:—:—**_

"We found him."

The words Mitirashi Anko had waited thirteen years to hear.

It had greatly disturbed her when, two years earlier, Kakashi, fresh from the police academy, had requested to be assigned to the search for Orochimaru. She knew he did it for _her_. She wished he hadn't. But arguing and even forcing him to sleep on the couch hadn't convinced him to switch. And so Anko had grudgingly given in. Kakashi could be so stubborn sometimes…

Anko twisted to look at Kakashi, a great accomplishment, considering he had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively trapping her in place. Her eyes were wide with shock — and disbelief. "You _did_?" She demanded, always the skeptic. Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes, Ms. Pessimist. If you'll believe it he was about five towns over — unlucky son of a bitch, the house he was hiding in was busted for drug possession, and one of the cops recognized him from the posters so they called us. You have _no _idea how satisfying it was to see him in handcuffs. I even got to drive him back."

Anko knew Kakashi was grinning under his mask. She rolled her eyes and reached up, tugging at one of his spiky silver locks. "You're a sadistic little man, you know that right?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Proud of it too. There's just one thing…" Anko groaned. That statement didn't usually end well. "They want _you _to go down to the station. Verify that it's actually him or something. Like I don't know what he looks like…"

"And _when _exactly do I have to do this?" Anko demanded. "I _do _work you know, I can't just run around all day—"

"You're in charge of the detention room at Konoha. No one will complain if you take a day off — especially not the kids." She slapped Kakashi over the head. "I hope you don't do that to _them_. Anyways we can go down right now if you want — they said as soon as possible."

The idea of seeing Orochimaru in police custody _was _a tempting image. "How quickly are you willing to drive to get us there? Keep in mind that if you go any lower than ninety _I'm _taking the wheel."

Kakashi laughed and bent down, kissing Anko on the lips. "Let's go. And _I'm _driving."

Anko pretended to pout. "You're a very _mean _person Kakashi. I hope you know that. You're just _mean_."

"And I'm okay with that, as long I don't suffer _too _badly for it later." Anko smirked, pretending to think.

"What's your idea of _too _badly?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi's lips twitched under his mask and he took Anko's hand, pulling her towards the front door.

"Anything after being kicked out of bed would constitute as _bad_, I think."

Anko grinned. "I'll think about it."

The car-ride was fairly silent. Anko became more and more apprehensive the closer they drew to the police station. Her initial giddiness at the thought of seeing her former bastard of a guardian _finally _in custody was starting to fade. Now it was turning into fear. It had been thirteen years since she'd laid eyes on the man and part of her had hoped to never see him again. On the other hand he _would _have handcuffs on…he wouldn't be able to hurt her…right?

Anko shivered lightly, her mind slipping to the nightmares that haunted her to this day. The same nightmares she vaguely remembered plaguing her during her bout with amnesia, except now she understood everything, making them all the more worse.

"Scared?" Kakashi prodded lightly, keeping his voice in a teasing tone. Anko's head twisted to look at him, eyes widening with disbelief. She stuck out her tongue out him.

"Me? Scared? Absolutely not. What the hell ever gave you a _ludicrous _idea like _that_?" She rolled her eyes. "Scared. _Really_…"

Kakashi bit his lip to keep from chuckling, glad that his mask hid his face. If Anko had been able to tell he was on the verge of laughing, he would have been sleeping on the couch that night for sure.

They sat out in front of the police station for at least ten minutes, Kakashi trying to psych Anko up. "He won't be able to see me?" Anko asked for the millionth time.

"If he was do you think I'd really bring you down here? It's a one-way screen Anko. They should still be interrogating him, and if they're not he'll just be sitting there. He doesn't even know anyone's coming to id him. The closest you'll come to him is standing on the other side of a one-way mirror where he can't see you."

Anko took a deep, shaky breath and jerked her head once in a nod. She felt as if she were glued to her seat though. Kakashi climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side, opening the car and holding his hand out. Anko stared at it blankly for a second, then reached her own hand up, placing it firmly in his. He pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards the front entrance of the police station.

"It'll be all right." He whispered in her ear right before they walked in.

He kept his arm around her as he guided her to the back interrogation room, flanked by two uniformed officers. The closer they got, the more Anko felt like running. She knew Orochimaru wouldn't be able to see her. She knew she was in a police station filled with cops with loaded guns that would (most likely) be able to make Orochimaru back off, should he try anything. But Anko was still scared. It was stupid and irrational and just plain annoying, but Anko was more scared now than she could ever remember being.

"We're just hear long enough to id him." Kakashi assured her quietly. "We can leave the second you've confirmed it's him. We don't have to stay for anything."

They stopped in front of the interrogation room. An officer was standing in there, but he didn't seem to talking. Anko's eyes swept quickly over him, then landed on the man sitting in the straight-back chair directly in front of her. A violent shudder tore through Anko's body, shaking her right to the core.

It was him. Of _course _it was him. Who else could send Anko into near convulsions, who else could invoke terror unlike anything she'd ever known simply by sitting in front of her? It could only be Orochimaru.

Kakashi held Anko a little tighter. She was practically coming apart at the seams. Kakashi locked his eyes on the hateful man in the interrogation room, wishing there was a way to kill him and make it look like an accident.

"Can we go now?" Anko whispered, snapping Kakashi out of the violent turn his thoughts had taken.

"Is it him?" One of the police escorts asked. He obviously couldn't hear the fear in her voice. It pissed Kakashi off.

Anko nodded slowly, and the officer gave them the okay to go.

Anko breathed easier the second they were out of the station. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her from behind, brushing his lips against the top of her head. "Better now?"

"Yeah." And she was. She'd just seen her ultimate wish come true. Orochimaru was in police custody. Over the years of digging, they'd find evidence linking him to the deaths of not only Obito, but Anko's parents, Rin's disappearance (though there was still no proof she was actually dead), and not to mention about twenty other people. And now that the police had him, they were never going to let him go. Anko was finally free of him. Really and truly free.

"Shall we share this good news with Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, shaking Anko out of her thoughts. "I'll bet Kurenai's still there too, she'd love to hear this."

Anko twisted around to look up at Kakashi. "Definitely. Let's go."

The ride to their old home wasn't a long one. Konoha hadn't changed that much in the thirteen years that had elapsed since Anko had first come to stay there. Sarutobi had passed away three years earlier; everyone had been surprised when Tsunade had stepped up to take over. She'd said she was _never _going to escape the place, but they could tell that was just fine with her. Kurenai and Anko had both taken jobs there practically the second they turned eighteen. Kakashi and Asuma (who, like his best friend, had gone into the police force) worked as volunteers during the weekend. They were all still tied to the place.

And that was okay with them.

"_Naruto_!"

A blonde streak, followed by a second blonde streak, whizzed by as Kakashi and Anko stepped inside. They both took an automatic step back to avoid being taken away by the hurricane.

"What now?"

"Hey, I thought you left for the day." Kurenai walked up next to them, completely not put-off by the chase scene that was taking place in the front hallway.

"Missed seeing your pretty face."

"Aw c'mon Anko, don't talk like that in front of Kakashi, he'll get suspicious."

"What, I already know him and Asuma have a thing going. We have no secrets."

Kurenai rolled her eyes, but she was laughing. "So what'd Naruto do this time?"

"It's Naruto. Is it even worth asking?"

"Probably not." Minato's rambunctious, eight-year-old orphaned son was a spot of trouble in Konoha. But every worker had admitted, more than once, that he was one of their favorites.

Unfortunately, the poor boy had a knack for getting on Tsunade's bad side. He practically had a seat reserved for him in the detention room.

"So seriously, what's up?"

"Let's wait for Tsunade-sama. I'm sure this is something _she _wants to hear as well." Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you—?"

"Don't say it Kurenai."

Kurenai wisely closed her mouth, and looked over her shoulder as Tsunade began to approach them. "Naruto got away?"

"I'll get him next time. Little brat…" Her eyes locked on Anko and Kakashi. "So what can I do for you two?"

"Can I tell them?" Kakashi asked Anko, sounding ridiculously eager. Anko just rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I swear, you're happier than _I _am, and that's saying something. Go ahead." Kakashi couldn't stop himself from grinning under his mask.

"Thank you. At approximately eleven-thirty this morning we arrested Orochimaru. He is currently sitting in the police station waiting to be brought to his cell. They're already talking about trials."

Silence followed Kakashi's announcement. Kurenai and Tsunade just stared, obviously unable to believe Kakashi. "I would have taken pictures if they'd let me. I'm sure you'd have _loved _to see that Tsunade-sama."

"I can't deny that the idea has a certain appeal." Tsunade admitted. "And it's really him?"

"Yup. Even had Anko go down to the station to confirm it." Kurenai gave Anko a sharp look.

"You saw him?" She nodded. Kurenai stayed stern for another moment before her face melted into a look of elation.

"That's it then. Isn't it?"

Anko made a face and looked back at Kakashi. "I don't know. _Is _that it?"

Kakashi looked surprisingly relaxed. "It is for you. The sword's out from over your head, for once. There's enough charges on him to keep him in jail for ten lifetimes. He can't hurt you — or anyone else — ever again."

Anko felt as something warm was washing through her, heating up her entire body. It seemed impossible that this was _really _the end.

But then, in a roundabout way, it wasn't. Orochimaru's arrest wasn't the end of the story completely. Just the end of that part of her life, a part she was more than happy to say goodbye to. For the first time since Orochimaru had become her guardian, she was really and truly free. Like Kakashi said, the sword over her head was finally gone. For the first time she could truly _live_.

She smiled as Kakashi took her small hand in his own. Of course, she planned on living with him by her side. The strange boy who, like Kai (who Anko still missed every day), had attached himself to her and never let go. The one person Anko knew _she _could never live without.

"Let's celebrate." Kakashi said, bringing Anko back to reality. "After everything, I think we deserve that."

"Does your idea of celebrating include a lot of drinking?"

"Maybe…"

Anko rolled her eyes and laughed. "Good thing there's a bar within walking distance of our house."

They said their goodbyes to Tsunade and Kurenai (Anko had no doubt Kurenai and Asuma would be joining them as soon as Kurenai got out), and headed home to drop off the car so they could walk. The setting sun warmed them as they made their way down the street.

"So it's really over." Kakashi broke the comfortable silence that had settled in between them. Anko just shook her head, smiling.

"No, it isn't. It's just beginning." Kakashi looked down at her, bewildered.

"_What's _just beginning?" He was obviously confused. Anko smiled lightly as she leaned against his arm.

"Everything."

* * *

**Author's Note: **THE END

And have I mentioned I _suck _at conclusions? Please don't hate me for it. Oh, and a cookie for anybody who can find the vague but existing reference to TwoTails' "Friends" Series. And to answer the question I got a lot last chapter, no, there will be no sequel. I never even planned on writing this, a sequel is definitely not in the works. I'm retreating back into the Bleach fandom now.

_**Title: **__Dawn at Dusk_

_**Category: **__Bleach_

_**Pairing(s): **__IchiRuki_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Summary: **__—AU, IchiRuki— To everyone else, Kurosaki Ichigo was just another person to avoid. Rukia, on the other hand, saw everything in him that was worth fighting for._

First chapter will be going up 2/12 (exactly one week from today). If you're one of my regular readers who reads my Bleach stories, it's something to look forward to. If you just read this because you like Naruto…obviously you don't care. Don't count on me writing another Kakashi/Anko story anytime soon, I haven't had any good ideas as of late. This one just kind of came out of nowhere. But I've had lots of fun writing it, and of course your reviews have kept me going.

As always, a special thanks to Zapenbits, who's faithfully reviewed every chapter of every story I've ever written. Love ya Zappy :) And another special thanks to TwoTails, who's a great friend and appreciates the necessity of hell in a story. You're the greatest ;)

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this. You're all the absolutely amazing and I know this never would have gotten finished without you ;) -- Sam


End file.
